Souls Reborn
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU One Piece Naruto. Past lives... an evil snake like man... ninjas... Luffy and the rest discover that in their past lives they were ninjas and they have some unfinished business that they need to perform. Please R
1. Strange Assassins

A/N: Hey! Yep another One Piece AU that's also a crossover from me (I don't know but I love doing them...). Originally this was going to just Sanji being Kakashi's reincarnation but one thing lead to another involving Zoro and Shikamaru... and Luffy and Naruto and this happened... I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto, if I did then One Piece wouldn't be butchered by 4kids and the Naruto fillers would have ended a while ago... not next year.

Naruto: Thank god their finally ending...

Me: n.n I know...

Souls Reborn

By Emma Iveli

"_How troublesome… I have to fight a girl…"_

"_Oh yes… (chomp) these potato chips... (chomp) are delicious…now to eat the last one..."_

"_How troublesome… we have a loudmouth Hokage..."_

"_Well, well… looks like the Nara will perish… it's a shame really"_

"_Orochimaru…"_

Zoro woke up in a cold sweat.

"That dream again…" he thought.

"_Good boy Akamaru…"_

"_Gross… I can't believe you farted again… stop doing that!"_

"_Sorry I ever doubted you ever becoming Hokage"_

"_Poor little mutt… now you're the one to go..."_

"_Damn you Orochimaru"_

Usopp jumped nearly foot after waking up.

"Why do my dreams always end like that?" he thought.

"_Those in the ninja world those who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but those who don't' care about their companions… are even lower then trash"_

"_A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way"_

"_Well Naruto… you lived your dream…"_

"_Well, well Kakashi… looks like you finally met your end"_

"_Orochimaru…"_

Sanji jolted up from his sleep.

"That crap dream again…" he thought.

"_I have to be strong…"_

"_Hell Yeah!"_

"_Oh Naruto, your finally Hokage"_

"_Looks like the little flower will finally wither"_

"_No… Orochimaru"_

Nami woke up and she wiped her brow.

"Now that dream again…" she thought.

"_If you hurt my sensei again I swear… I will kill you!"_

"_Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!"_

"_Well I'm finally Hokage… I guess it got too rough for you Granny…"_

"_What was that!"_

_(Pound)_

"_Hey you can't do that to me! I'm Hokage!"_

"_Well I'm the former Hokage!"_

_(Pound… pound… pound)_

"_No… stop… please… I give up… I won't call you granny again!"_

"_Hmmm… so looks like the 6th Hokage's time is up…"_

"_Orochimaru… one day I will get you back…"_

"_I'd like to see you try"_

Luffy woke up and looked around.

"Oh man I hate those dreams… why couldn't they involve meat rather than that ramen stuff…" he thought.

Chapter 1: Strange Assassins

A snake like man was looking over papers he scowled at what he found. A young man was delivering the news to him.

"So then that rumor about reincarnations was true…" said the snake like man… he was Orochimaru the bane of the hidden content and a leader of a country that declared an alliance in the World Government… it is because of that all other elemental nations refuse to join the alliance… not only that but he is immortal… over 100 years old…

"Unfortunately out of the 16 some of them have united, two of them joined by the dog are well aware of what's going on…. They have already encountered our assassins while the 2nd group which consists of 5 of them is on the most part completely unaware of their past lives and met by pure chance… but I fear that that they will join up with these 5 in Rouge Town… where unfortunately another of them lives…" said the young man.

"Who are they?" asked Orochimaru.

"Well the one who lives in Rouge Town is said to be the reincarnation of Temari… while the ones in the that appears to be unaware contains the reincarnations of Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba…" he took a breath, "Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto…"

Orochimaru smirked, "So looks like most of my worst enemies are unaware of their past lives… what about those are aware…"

"I've heard they are traveling with a dog who is said be the reincarnation of the Inuzuka dog… Hyuga Hinata" he took another breath "The Uchiha… is the other who is aware…"

Orochimaru was shocked "I thought he was the first target!"

"He was! But Jiraiya… he helped..." said the young man.

Orochimaru was angry… "Don't you ever say his name again…"

"Yes sir!" said the young man.

"Make sure that that they don't every reunite… especially with those two!" said Orochimaru.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru…" said the young man who diapered in a puff of smoke.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade… I will find that Jutsu one day…" hognut Orochimaru.

In Rogue Town…

"Yay we're finally here yelled Luffy who ran off to find where Gold Rogers was executed.

"Should we fallow him?" asked Usopp.

"Why bother…" said Zoro, after barrowing some money from Nami went to search for a sword shop.

The other three parted ways… little did they know they were being watched by two people…

"I know they would stop here…" said one of them who was man.

"I know… I'm glad… but… I think Sound Assassins will go after them soon…" said the other who was a young woman who eyes were white with veins bugling around her eyes… she was the one really watching them.

"Luffy got lucky… by pure chance his crew… were them…." said the man.

"I know…" said the young woman who closed her eyes, the veins disappeared, when she opened they were brown instead of white.

A small white dog that was with them began to bark a lot.

"I guess one of them is Kiba's reincarnation…" said the man, "I'm going to find Luffy…"

"I'm going to look for Usopp…" said the young woman.

The dog ran off and the two humans parted ways.

Elsewhere in town Zoro sighed… he had helped a woman… that looked like his late rival Kuina… what was even stranger was that he felt that he met her before… he couldn't put his finger where and it definitely wasn't the fact she looked like Kuina.

He sighed and entered a sword shop and began to look around… he noticed the owner at the counter.

"So what would it be?" asked the owner.

Zoro put down the small amount of money Nami gave him.

" Here's 100,000 berries, I need two swords…" said Zoro.

The owner sweatdroped, "A sword for 50,000 berries are dull…" said the owner.

The owner noticed Zoro's sword… he began to twitch… he ask to see Zoro's sword and tried to buy it… bit of course Zoro refused to sell it… that's when the woman he met earlier came into the shop. She saw Zoro's sword.

"No way!" said the woman he ran into on the streets who had navy blue hair and wore glasses, she picked up his sword and took out a book, "That's Wadou Ichimonji… the Strait Path to Harmony… it's one of the 21 Excellent Blades"

"It's no big deal…" said the owner.

"Ni big deal… this is worth 10 million berries!" said the woman.

Zoro stared at the owner…

"Thank a lot lady and here's your Autumn Rain. Why some like you has this is beyond me…" said the owner, he grabbed a sword from underneath the counter and threw towards the woman… he caught it but crashed into a nearby display of swords.

"I'm okay!" said the woman.

"Yeah you have a famous sword now just buy two swords from those barrels and get out." said the owner pointing to the sword barrel.

Zoro walked to said barrel then the woman who was getting up noticed him.

"Hey we met eviler today…" said the woman.

Zoro let out a small growl.

He began to look though the barrel, then he came across something he liked.

"That's Kitetsu III… that's one of the Fine blades…" said the woman, "What is it doing in the 50,000 berry barrel."

The owner seemed scared while Zoro looked at the sword.

"It's cursed isn't it?" asked Zoro.

"It's true… all uses all Kitetsu met with an untimely time… and if you do then you will meet your end soon…" said the owner.

"It's a good sword I'll take it…" said Zoro.

"No don't!" yelled the owner, "You'll die!"

Zoro smirked at the owner, "Then maybe we should test my luck… vs the sword's curse." He said, he tossed the legendary sword into the air, which spun in the air, then held out his arm. "If I fail then I'm not man enough for this sword…"

"Wait if that's a razor sharp blade! It will slice your arm off!" yelled the owner.

The sword spun the air… and by Zoro's luck harmlessly fell to the ground… unless you count the fact that it became imbedded into the floor…

Both the owner and woman were stunned.

"Hey can you look though that barrel to find me another sword…" said Zoro to the woman.

"Sure!" said the woman.

"Wait!" yelled the owner.

He went into the back room and then came back with a sword.

"You can have this, this is called the Yubshiri… Snow Runner… it's worth 1 million berries…" said the owner.

"But I can't afraid that…" said Zoro.

"No it's a gift… Kitetsu too… free of charge… the sword chooses it's owner and these chose you… and sorry I tricked you…" said the owner.

"Thanks…" said Zoro

Zoro left the shop…

"Hey wait!" called the woman fallowing him out the shop.

Meanwhile Usopp looked around town just wandering aimlessly.

"Usopp… is that you?" came a voice.

Usopp knew that voice well… he turned around and saw someone he didn't think he would see for a long time… Kaya.

"Kaya… what are you doing here?" asked Usopp.

"Um… well… shortly after you left I decided to travel the world" said Kaya.

Usopp noticed that she lying for some reason, he knew he should ask again later. Just then a little white dog came running though the street and stopped at Usopp.

"Bark! Bark bark!" barked the dog (Translation: It's you! I've finally found you!)

"I don't know what who you're looking for little dog… but I'm sure I'm not this person…" said Usopp, then realized he somehow fully understand, "I just understood the dog…" He proceed to faint…

"Usopp!" scearemd Kaya.

The dog sweatdroped… and looked towards Kaya.

"I know…" said Kaya.

Elsewhere in town Luffy was searching for the place where Gold Roger died when his hat blew away in the wind.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy chasseing after his hat.

The wind stop and a young man picked it up, Luffy found him, he gave one his trademark smiles when he saw the man.

"I thought you were more careful with thing…" said the man.

"Ace!" said Luffy happily.

The man named Ace who was Luffy's older brother gave back the hat.

"What are you doing here… I thought you would have been in the Grand Line by now!" said Luffy.

"Well um…" said Ace.

"You have a narcoleptic fit and somehow wound up back in the East blue?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" sighed Ace with a sweat drop his expression changed to a happy one, "But I heard that you got a bounty and quite a crew…" said Ace.

"I know…" said Luffy, "Hey do you know where Gold Rogers died?"

"Yeah…" said Ace knowing his brother would love to see it.

"Can you please show me where it is…" said Luffy.

"Sure…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

"Yay!" yelled Luffy.

The two headed towards where the famed King of the Pirates died.

Elsewhere Nami had just fined clothes shopping.

"This town is great!" said Nami happily.

That's when she ran into Sanji.

"Oh Nami!" yelled Sanji with a love filled voice… he was also carrying a large elephant tuna.

"Sanji…" said Nami, "Oh do you need help carrying that?" she asked.

"I could…" said Sanji, "We could find Usopp or moss head somewhere after all I could I ask you to help carry this…"

That when out the blue there was a strange song being played on a flute… then several strange identical men appeared from nowhere, there were more than a dozen of them.

"Who are you?" asked Sanji taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

That's when all of them took out kunai… Sanji just smirked.

"Stand back Nami I'll take them out…" said Sanji putting the large tuna on Thwe ground.

Sanji went to kick one of them men but he went though him like he was nothing.

"What just happened!" yelled Nami.

Something clicked in both Sanji and Nami's minds.

"It's the music…" thought both.

"Who's ever playing that music come out now!" yelled Sanji.

The music stopped and a woman appeared in a puff of smoke… she was very beautiful and wore a head band with a metal plate that had a music note on it. Sanji went into love cook mode… until he recognized that head band.

"I recognize those… from my dreams… what do they mean?" he thought.

Nami also recognized the headbands as well.

"Aw… you're not fun… I was hopping to torture you before I kill you… but I guess your smatter than I thought…" said the woman.

"Did you say kill us?" asked Nami.

"That's right… Lord Orochimaru doesn't want you alive…" said the woman taking a ton of shrunken.

"Lord Orochimaru?" they both thought.

Nami began to run away, Sanji picked up the fish and fallowed her.

"Wait Nami!" yelled Sanji.

"Looks like this might be a fun thing after all…" said the woman.

Elsewhere with Usopp and Kaya, Usopp finally woke up.

"Usopp are you alright?" asked Kaya.

"I think… I think I can also talk to dogs now for some reason…" said Usopp.

"Bark bark!" said the little dog that was still there (translation: Nope you can only under stand me!")

Then the dog began to growl and barked rabidly towards a nearby alley.

Kaya looked afraid for a bit then said, "I know you're in there… and I know you're from the Sound Village!"

That's when a man came out the shadows much like the woman he wore the head began wit the music note.

"That's too bad you found me… and that you already know…" said the man

"I do…" said Kaya.

"Kaya… what's going on?" asked Usopp.

"I'll explain later… we need to find your crewmates right now…" said Kaya.

"Why?" asked Usopp.

"I said I'll explain later!" said Kaya she helped Usopp off the ground and lead him away from the man fallowed by the dog.

"So that's the one that knows… I just hope she hasn't awakened the Byakugan…" thought the man.

Elsewhere Zoro waited for the woman to be done admiring the Yubshiri, after what seemed like an eternality she finally handed back his new sword.

"It's an amazing blade…" said the woman.

"I know…" said Zorro with a sweat drop.

"You know I was thinking about how you use three swords… it reminds me of Roronoa Zoro…" said the woman.

"What tare you a fan?" asked Zoro.

"Of course not!" yelled the woman, "He's a bounty hunter who uses swords for evil! That's why I plan to retrieve the 12 supreme grade, the 21 excellent grade and the 40 fine grade from evil doers!" said the woman.

Zoro smirked "So are going to get mine?" he asked playing on her obliviousness.

"Oh no… of course not…" said the woman.

"So swordsmen… er… a swordsman and a swordswoman… interesting…" said a voice.

A man came jumping down with a sword in hand… Zoro was well prepared, he managed to grab Wadou and blocked.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Zoro.

"Just an assassin from the Sound Village who's a swordsman…" said the man who like the other wore the music note headband. He looked towards the woman.

"It's a good thing I prepared by using the Shadow Clones…" said the man.

An identical man jumped out of nowhere and was about to strike the woman but she blocked with her sword Autumn Rain…

"What do you want with us?" asked the woman.

"Oh just that Lord Orochimaru wants you two dead for reasons I can't say why…" said they man fighting the woman.

Meanwhile Luffy got on top of the scaffolding where Gold Rogers died on, Ace watched from below with a sweat drop.

"He's in so much trouble…" said Ace.

"Oh Luffy…" came a voice.

Luffy looked down and Ace turned around and saw a very beautiful woman. Everyone in the nearby crowd marveled at her beauty… except for Luffy and Ace… Luffy because he's well… an idiot and Ace… well it's long story, and it's something that's supposed to be fully explained next chapter but in short, Ace in a way had bad experiences with women in the form of fangirls and currently wasn't interested in girls…

"Do I know you?" asked Luffy.

"Oh how could forget a pretty face like mine?" asked the woman, "After all you were the first man to punch me…"

"I punched her?" asked Luffy.

"You punched her?" asked Ace.

"I don't think so…" said Luffy.

"It's me the beautiful lady Alvida…" said the woman who turned out be Alvida.

"Where is she?" asked Luffy.

"I'm right here…" yelled Alvida.

"Really you look kinda differ…" said Luffy.

"How nice you noticed" said the woman removing a cloak she was wearing, "I was transformed by eating a devil fruit now my body is beautiful can't be marred by any attack… but sadly my beauty was barely enhanced… though my freckles are gone…"

"I don't think that's it…" said Luffy.

"I heard that Lady Alvida was extremely fat… so much that that when she walked down the street people would say "God damn! That's a big fat ass"" said Ace.

"That is not true" said Alvida.

(Flashback)

The old fat Alvida was walking down the street, she walked pasted a man who yelled "God damn! That's a big fat ass!"

"Ay!" responded Alvida.

(End of flashback)

"I'm sorry to say this Luffy but before you can be my man there's something you must do first… you see I joined up with someone and you have to beat him…" said Alvida as a group of men in cloaks appeared.

"I'm back!" yelled open of the man as he and the other removed their clacks… he was revealed to be Buggy the Clown… another old enemy of Luffy's.

"Now Luffy…" said Buggy the Clown.

"So let me guess you want to kill him too…" said a teenaged girl who appeared from nowhere and began to pat Buggy's back, she also wore the music note headband.

"Hey you are you?" yelled Buggy.

"Just a sound ninja…" said the girl, "Sorry to say this but Lord Orochimaru already has dibs and this guy's murder."

"Oh yeah well how long has he had dibs?" yelled Buggy.

"Oh I don't know. I definitely know it was more than 50 years. I really should have paid attention in history class …" said the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy… please get down right now… I'll explain everything later…" said Ace.

"But I don't want to!" said Luffy.

"Just do it!" yelled Ace.

"I don't care if this guy has dibs I'm still going to…" said Buggy but then there was an explosion… he survived somehow.

"Oh my explosion tags aren't strong enough!" yelled the girl.

She turned towards Ace and Luffy.

"So… I know one of you are aware of my mission right…" said the girl taking out a few shierikan.

She threw them towards Ace… but they went though him, when they did small flames came from his body.

"Sorry to tell you but I ate the Flare Flare Fruit…" said Ace.

"You did! Cool!" yelled Luffy.

"but I'm sure that he didn't!" yelled the girl throwing more shrunken but this time towards Luffy… when they hit however there was a puff of smoke and the shrunken hit a tree log.

"Where did he get a log from!" yelled the girl.

"Sorry but I'm going to let you kill my little brother!" said Ace who had somehow got Luffy down from the plat form.

"What's going on… and how did you that?" asked Luffy.

"I'll explain later…" said Ace, "But we should your crew… they're in danger too…" said Ace.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

Both ran away from the girl.

Elsewhere Kaya and Usopp as well as the dog continued to run from the man.

"Kaya do you know who this man is?" asked Usopp.

"I don't but… I do know who he works for…" said Kaya closing her eyes, "Byakugan!"

Veins near her temples bulged when she opened her eyes they were white… well really a pale lavender color…

Usopp didn't know what to say…

"I see Nami!" said Kaya, "Fallow me!"

Usopp and the dog fallowed Kaya around a corner.

Meanwhile Sanji and Nami they were running from the woman.

"Why does she want us dead?" asked Nami.

"Nami! Sanji!" yelled Usopp's voice.

They were joined by Usopp and Kaya as well as that dog.

"Usopp…" said Sanji, "Hey can you help me carry this fish?"

"Sure…" said Usopp picking up the tail end of the fish, "Wait a second! Some guy is chasseing us wanting us dead!"

"A woman wants us dead… now help me carry the fish!" said Usopp.

"Kaya?" asked Nami noticing her in surprise.

"Hi…" said Kaya.

"What's with your eyes?" asked Nami.

"It's a long story…" said Kaya.

The man who was chasseing Usopp and Kaya joined the woman.

"We're now at a disadvantage… if we launch an attack at them at the wrong spot it will be detected…" said the man.

"I know… I noticed that girl has the Byakugan…" said the woman, "should we withdraw?"

"That's good idea right now…" the man.

"Hey!" yelled the woman, "We're withdrawing but we'll be back!"

Both of them diapered in puffs of smoke.

Kaya stopped them, "They're gone…" said Kaya.

She closed her eyes and they returned to normal when the opened them they were normal again.

"Kaya… do you know what's going on?" asked Nami.

"Yes… I do… I think we should get to the ship and hope that Luffy, Zoro and Ace are okay…" said Kaya.

"Who's Ace?" asked Usopp.

"He's someone I met recently… and you won't believe who he is…" said Kaya.

"Before we get back to the ship maybe you should introduce me to her…" said Sanji in love cook mode.

"Maybe later…" said Kaya with a sweat drop. Kaya looked at him and smiled "Looks like were luckier than we thought" she thought.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Ace they were still running from the teenaged girl.

"Stop! If Orochimaru finds out I didn't kill you I'll be in really big trouble…" said the girl.

"She's the first who's not very good at her job…" said Ace, "Must be a Genin…" he thought.

While they were running Luffy spotted Zoro.

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy.

Both Zoro and the woman were still blocking the two men.

"Zoro… your Zoro…" said the woman to Zoro.

"What you didn't figure it out…" smirked Zoro.

"More sound assassins…" said Ace, "Luffy will think it hays to do with my Devil Fruit…" he thought.

Ace began to make hand signs then breathed multiple fireballs out of his mouth.

"Damn it… it's the Uchiha…" thought the swordsman… the swordsman who was fighting Zoro jumped out the way while the one fighting the woman disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll meet you again later but for now I leave!" he yelled.

He ran away and grabbed the teenaged girl chasseing Luffy and Ace.

"Hey!" yelled the teenaged girl.

"He's the reincarnation of Uchiha… do how bad that is…" said the man.

"Yeah… I think" said the teenaged girl.

"How you got this mission is beyond me…" thought the man.

"What the hell is going on…" said Zoro.

"Hey Zoro! So you had some guy try to kill you too? Oh yeah this my brother Ace…" said Luffy.

"Hi…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

The woman stared at Luffy and Ace.

"Your Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy…" said the woman.

She fortunately still had her sword out… she was about to fight them… but she tripped, fell flat on her face and somehow became knocked out. Ace began to look her over.

"I know I shouldn't think this but… I hope that's Ino…" he thought.

Ace picked up the unconscious woman and grabbed her sword.

"I can't explain now but she needs to come with us…" said Ace.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"I think that's a bad idea…" said Zoro.

"Hey I'll show our ship…" said Luffy as a storm swept in unexpectedly.

Luffy, Zoro and Ace headed to the Merry Go or Going Merry… the others waited for them… after deterring Mohji (a member of Buggy's crew) from setting it on fire.

"Hey there they are!" said Usopp.

After a few minutes the three were on boarded with the uncurious woman…

"What with the girl?" asked Usopp.

"What's wit the dog?" asked Luffy.

The dog was still by Usopp's feet.

"He won't leave me alone…" sighed Usopp.

"Oh yeah this is my brother Ace!" yelled Luffy, "Hey what's Kaya doing here?"

"It's a long story…" said Kaya.

Kaya walked over to Ace and asked "Is she?"

"Yeah… she is…" said Ace, "Hey Luff' do you think I can travel with you for a while?"

"Me too…" said Kaya.

"Sure!" yelled Luffy, "Set sail now!"

And so they set sail…

Elsewhere on his ship, Buggy had recovered from his explosion…

"If I know Straw Hat here's going to the Grand Line! So fallow him men!" yelled Buggy.

"I think that's we were already doing…" said Alvida.

"What?" yelled Buggy.

Okay… so he still hadn't fully recovered… he still had some hearing loss.

Back in Rouge Town in the Marine base…

"Captain Smoker sir!" yelled a marine running into the office the captain's office.

"What?" said Smoker, a man with silver hair and smoking two cigars.

"We have just received witness reports that states that Tashigi was kidnapped by Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace…" said the marine.

"They were in town?" asked Smoker.

"Yes sir… and they got away…" said the marine.

Smoker sighed, "Prepare a ship… I will find them myself… " said Smoker.

":But we have report they are headed towards the Grand Line!" yelled the Marine.

"So what!" said Smoker.

In the Village Hidden in the Sound Orochimaru had just gotten word…

"They are half-way reunited…" he thought angrily.

Next Time: Ace and Kaya explain everything, about their past lives... about Orochimaru... about a certain perverted sage... about Ninjas...what will happen? And will they untie Tashigi? Find out next time...


	2. Past Lives, Explanation and a Pervy Sage

A/N: Good news everyone... I'm sending you all to Acidic 77... the planet full of acid... wait a second... (looks at script) this is something from Futurama... (changes script) Good news! 4kids stopped dubbing One Piece! They're finally free! This calls for a celebration (take out microphone and begins to sing Believe... however mid though I begin to cough a lot...) Stop (cough) the (cough) music (cough) I'm (cough) going (cough) vomi-

("I said I'm Naruto" beings to play in the back ground... sign appears)

Sign: please stand by the author is experiencing technical difficulties.

(Music stops, sign is gone... Naruto and Luffy take over)

Naruto: Sorry but Emma right now... is um... driving the white porcelain bus...

Luffy: Wait I thought Emma didn't have her driver's license...

(Naruto whisper something into Luffy's ear)

Luffy: Ohhhh...

Naruto: Yeah Emma gets this never ending cold though the winter and when it's at it's worse she does that... well... um... do you have anything to say...

Luffy: Nope...

Naruto: Enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 2: Past Lives, Explanation and a Pervy Sage

Luffy hung upside down from the Sheep's head… excited… not only is he heading to the Grand Line but his brother is joining… okay so he's ignoring the fact that really weird things are going on involving his brother like using a log as a decoy, the fact that the others saw something strange happen to Kaya's eyes, Usopp claiming her could understand a dog and the fact that weird assassins are after them…

""Luffy…" said Nami in rain gear as it was storming.

"What? Are we off course?" asked Luffy.

"No it's not that… we need to talk to your brother about what's going on…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

Both of them entered the galley, Ace currently having a Narcoleptic fit and was thusly asleep…

"Untie me right now!" yelled the woman named Tashigi… who was tied to a chair. When she woke she went berserk and somehow they managed to tie her up.

"That's how I defeated Arlong…" lied Usopp to Kaya.

"Bark!" barked the dog who's name was Akamaru (translation: Liar)

"What do you mean lair?" said Usopp.

"Bark bark…"barked Akamaru (Translation: It certainly sounded like you did…)

Nami sighed as she took a seat, along with Luffy fortunately they didn't wait long until Ace woke up.

"Sorry…" said Ace, "I guess you all must be wondering what's going on…"

"Like how you kidnapped me!" yelled Tashigi.

"Yeah…" said Ace with a sweat drop, he sighed, "What I am about to tell is pretty unbelievable and you might think I'm crazy… but it's the truth…"

The room was silent… so quiet you could hear a pin drop… Ace took a breath.

"We aren't normal people… not just the fact that me and Luffy ate devil fruits… the fact that we are reincarnated... and that's why were attacked… those people who are after us were enemies of our past lives… well their leader is any ways… in our past lives we were ninja…" said Ace.

Everyone but Kaya and Luffy stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

Usopp broke the silence by saying "So, when do the men in the white coats come to take you to the happy hotel?"

Ace sweatdroped, "Well I'm not the one who can understand a dog…" he retorted.

"Bark…" barked Akamaru (Translation: He's right you know)

"Anyways… have you… all of you… ever had dreams where you another person, living their lives, going what they go though… and dying at the hands of a man named Orochimaru?" said Ace.

The room was deathly silent… Luffy was the one broke the slice.

"You have those dreams too…" said Luffy surprised.

"Unbelievable…" said Nami.

"This is weird…" said Sanji.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Ace.

"So… what's the story about this…" said Zoro.

"It all started over 100 years ago on the hidden continent…" said Ace.

"The hidden continent?" asked Luffy.

"It's a small content that spans part of the east blue, Grand Line and Calm Belt… ninjas call it home and there are many countries on it…" explained Tashigi.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Any ways in the most powerful village there grew three powerful ninja nicknamed the Sanin… the Legendary Three Ninja… there was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage… but later on the nick name "Pervy Sage: caught on…"

"I've heard of him…" said Sanji.

Everyone turned to the love cook…

"How?" asked Kaya.

"Um… no reason…" said Sanji.

The real reason was that Jiraiya was also an infamous another of dirty books… Sanji was fan of them…

"As I was saying then there was Tsunade the Kunoichi… female ninja of the trio… she was known as Legendary Sucker… and finally… Orochimaru… you see he desired power… the power of Hokage… the leader fo the village and when he was denied the power… he became a missing-nin and started his own ninja Village… the Village Hidden in the Sound… three years after founding the village it began a cold war with the Leaf Village as well as the Sand Village another, allied village… one day a terrible battle, a group of ninja which consisted of group called the Leaf 12, which in turn consisted of the 6th Hokage, Tsunade and Orochimaru's former appetence, and 9 other strong leaf ninja, as well as the sand siblings… the 5th Kazekage the leader of the Sand Village and his brother and sister and of course the infamous Hatake Kakashi… all of them faced off agaisnt Orochimaru… and he killed them one by one…" said Ace.

"What happened after that…" said Sanji visibly shaken after the mention of that last name.

"From what I was told a mysterious woman appeared to both Jiraiya and Tsunade… she told them that all of them would be reborn in order to finally kill Orochimaru once and for all… not only that but she gave the two a Jutsu that allowed them to become truly immortal as well as permanently young… something Orochimaru wanted… after much thought both of them chose to use the Jutsu… Jiraiya went to study up on things and search for the reincarnations while Tsunade went into hiding from Orochimaru… and other people… she… feared greatly…" said Ace.

"How long ago was that?" asked Luffy.

"That was 86 years ago…" said Ace,

"How do you know all this…" said Zoro.

"It all happened two months ago… you see until recently I've been after a pirate named Black Beard… he killed… some of my crew mates…" said Ace, "Then I met him…"

(Flashback)

Ace was walking down a street when he passed by a young man with white hair… he couldn't be older than Luffy… Ace turned around... there was something familiar about him… something he couldn't put his finger on

"What are you staring at?" said the young man.

"Do I know you?" asked Ace.

The man looked Ace over and said "You might… let's go get lunch somewhere" he said.

They went to a tavern… both were eating…

"So you thought I looked familiar…" said the young man, "Do…"

His sent ace was cut short when Ace had another narcoleptic fit… resulting in the young man to sweat drop.

"Oh my god…" said the young man he began to panic then Ace woke up.

"What's wrong?" asked Ace.

"You're alive…" said the young man.

"Yeah… I have narcolepsy…" said Ace.

"I see… as I was saying… do you believe in reincarnation…" asked the young man.

"Why do you ask?" said Ace.

"You see… I believe you might be a reincarnation of someone I knew…" said the young man.

"Right… I'm older than you…" said Ace.

"That's not true… I may look 18 but I'm really almost 150…" said the young man… who really wasn't that young, "You see I was told that 16 people I knew would be reincarnated… you just might be one of them…"

"Riiiight…" said Ace.

"Tell me this… have you ever had dreams where you were someone else… living their lives, going though what they go though… and dying at the hands of a man named Orochimaru…" said the man.

"How do you know…" said Ace.

"So I'm right…" said Ace, "So what was your name in your dreams…"

"Sasuke…" said Ace.

Jamahiriya sweatdroped, "You're his reincarnation? Wow… I was expecting… someone… darker…"

"What does that mean?" asked Ace.

"Then again… you didn't go though what Sasuke went though…" said the man.

"If what you're saying is true… in my past life… I did…" said Ace.

"Don't let those things get the best of you… your not Sasuke… you don't desire power to such an extent even if he did redeem himself… even if you do share some traits… which I'm sure you do… your not him… and I bet being him gave you some pretty bad nightmares…" said the man.

"Yeah…" said Ace, "So who are you?"

"They call me the Toad Sage…" said the man, "Jiraiya!"

"I think I heard that name… don't you write porn?" asked Ace.

"It's always the porn… not the fact that I'm a Sanin…" mumbled the man named Jiraiya.

Ace sweatdroped at this last remark.

"Well yes… I do write porn… there's something I need to talk to you about…" said Jiraiya.

"What?" asked Ace.

Just then the waitress came with the bill… Ace turned away for a second.

"Oh he's goi…" said Ace who noticed Jiraiya was gone and a tanuki statue in his place.

After paying for the bill Ace ddicde3d to look for him… and pay him back for sticking him with the bill. Ace thought about the whole past life thing he tapped into his past life's memories and realized he knew where the perverted sage was… a bath house… he found the bath house and saw the infamous sage who was of course was looking though a peep hole.

"You!" yelled Ace.

(Cut out of flashback)

"I'm going to skip this part…" said Ace.

"In other words you beat him up for sticking you with the bill…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"That seems familiar…" thought Luffy.

(Cut back to flashback)

Jiraiya was badly beaten… with a few burns…

"So interesting… you ate the Flare Flare Fruit… should have figured…" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah… so what were you saying eelier…" said Ace.

There was a scream, "Oh my god there's a peep hole!"

A horde of woman ran out the bathhouse.

"You are so going to pay…" said one of the woman.

(Cut out of flashback)

"I'm going to skip this part too…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

(Back to Flashback)

A badly beaten Ace and worse off Jiraiya were walking down the street talking.

"Well I think you completely 100 percent believe otherwise you wouldn't have found me…" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

A small white dog cam barking towards them.

"Oh it's you Akamaru…" said Jiraiya, "Oh yes… now as I was saying earlier you see there was a reason you being reincarnated… two reasons one of them I'm going to let you figure it out on your own… and the other…"

Jiraiya stopped in the middle of the road

"What?" asked Ace.

"You… and the others must kill Orochimaru once and for all…" he said.

"What!" yelled Ace.

"That's right… that was one the reasons… to finish the unfinished business in the past life… in way I'm glad you're the first one I met… because you have the most…"

"So I have to fight alone…" said Ace.

"Weren't you paying attention!" yelled Jiraiya, "You need to find the others it should be easy…"

"Oh really…" said Ace glaring at the pervert.

"Have you ever met someone… or knew someone… that you felt you've met this person before? Ever before you met them… felt like you know them before…" said Jiraiya.

"There is one…" said Ace, "And it's pretty funny…"

"What?" asked Jiraiya.

"My younger brother… Luffy… I always felt that about him…" said Ace.

"I wonder…" thought Jiraiya, "You should find him…"

"I know…" said Ace.

Later Ace was leaving on his fireboat.

"I have to you a few more things… one things that assassins from the sound will be after you… and…" said Jiraiya.

But before he could say anymore Kunai flew towards them… however then a when they hit the kunai impaled a tree log.

"Dan a replacement jutsu…" said an assassin from the shadows.

"Look behind you…" said a voice.

Assassin turned around and saw Jiraiya on Gama… one of the toads.

"Aww… man…" said the assassin.

Gama whipped his tongue towards the assassin, with it's tongue sent him flying in the sky.

Gama disappeared in a puff of smoke, Ace had watched the whole thing.

"Thanks…" said Ace.

"No problem…" said Jiraiya who sighed, "This is not my day…"

"So what were saying after sound assassins…" said Ace.

"Oh yeah…" said Jiraiya, "Akamaru!"

Akamaru braked telling Jiraiya where he was, the sage picked up the little dog and handed it to Ace then pulled out a Eternal Pose out of his pocket, "This dog is also reincarnated… expect he has all his memories, the reincarnation of Kiba will understand him… also that eternal pose is to Drum Island, there's a doctor by the name of Kureha, if you or one of the other gets seriously injured you should go see her… she's one of the best… and one more thing…"

"What?" asked Ace.

"One thing you will be able to the Justus you know, perfected and created in your past life… and also not only that… and you can use the Sharingan… it will be the same with Kakashi's reincarnation and the Hyugas… well the Hyuga's case it will the Byakugan but you get the idea… and one last thing… don't let your past life dominate this one… live your life the way you want to… no matter what…" said Jiraiya.

"Okay…" said Ace.

As he was sailing away he sighed, "Looks like Black Beard will take the back seat for now…" he thought, "How the hell I get to the East Blue!" he yelled realizing that fact.

(End of flashback)

"And that's how I found out…" said Ace.

"So how did you meet Kaya…" said Usopp.

"Well I guess we should explain that too…" said Ace.

(Flashback)

Ace had managed to get to East Blue… it was a very exciting adventure and though those adventures he was able to use the Sharingan as well as quite a few jutsus, he discovered that fire Jutsus don't take that much Chakra because of his fire powers … but now he was focusing on finding his brother, he figured that Luffy had already left so he decided to search furor clues… of course that meant vaguely wandering around… frontally there was a place he found Syrup village… he knew it was too small and figured Luffy hadn't been there… but he needed food… and had to buy dog food for Akamaru…

That day Kaya was walking the streets, people said hello to her… then she walked past a stranger… Ace… both of them stopped.

"Do… I know you…" said Kaya.

"No I don't think so…" said Ace who then realized something, "Um… do you know anywhere we can talk in private?"

"Why?" asked Kaya.

Ace heard a whizzing sound…

"Get down…" yelled Ace pushing Kaya out of the way.

A demon wind shrunken barely missed and imbedded itself in the wall of a nearby building.

"Damn it… they figured it out…" said Ace.

He saw a sound ninja jump down and hid.

Ace turned to Kaya and grabbed her hand.

"They're after you too… so come with me!" said Ace.

"What?" said Kaya.

"Just come on!" said Ace.

He grabbed Kaya and lead her to the nearby wood… which ironically which was where fight Jango happened.

"What happened here?" asked Ace.

"There was a fight with a pirate… who tired to kill me…" said Kaya, "What's going on?"

"My name is Ace and don't worry… I won't hurt you… what I'm about to tell is very unbelievable… and you might think I'm crazy…" said Ace.

He began to explain what was going on… Kaya stared at him.

"You think I'm crazy don't you…" said Ace.

Kaya only nodded.

"I thought at much…" said Ace with a sweat drop, he turned around and yelled "I know your out there…"

A sound assassin came out the trees… Ace punched it but it disappeared.

"It was a clone!" said Ace.

The real sound assassin jumped towards Kaya… she closed her eyes for a second then opened them again… the assassin froze.

"The Byakugan…" he said.

That when Ace got him… wit the Thousand years of Death! AKA the giant butt poke… it propelled the assassin a long ways, the assassin hit a tree, after getting up.

"Not cool! Dude that is so not cool! I'm not going to kill either of you this time… but I will be back sicko! You just violated me!" yelled assassin who then ran away.

"Thought that would get rid of him…" said Ace with a smirk.

He turned towards Kaya and gasped…

"What is it?" asked Kaya.

"Your eyes…" said Ace, "Do you have a mirror on you?"

Kaya did happen to have a small mirror in her pocket, she took it out and gasped at her eyes. They were now pale lavender and the veins near her eyes were bulging out.

"What happened…" said Kaya.

"My guess that after I told you about the past lives you must have subconsciously activated it…" said Ace, "Um… maybe just calm down a little…"

Kaya clamed down and the Byakugan turned off.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Ace.

"Yes…" said Kaya, "Who was that?"

"He was an assassin after both of us… because of our past lives… I'm pretty sure my brother is a part of this... too…" said Ace, "Hey… have there ever been anyone you've ever met… that you felt like you've met them before… but you haven't?"

"Now that I think about it… it was like that with Usopp…" said Kaya.

"Usopp?" asked Ace.

"Yes… a dear friend… I was sick until recently but he helped me though it with his stories… sometimes it felt like I've known him before I met him" said Kaya.

"Really where is he?" asked Ace.

"He joined pirate crew recently…" said Kaya.

"Oh…" said Ace.

"But now that I think about it…" said Kaya, all three members of the crew he joined… I felt the same way about them…"

"Really… what were their names?" asked Ace.

"The navigator was named Nami, the first mate was named Zoro and the captain was named Luffy…" said Kaya.

"Wait… Luffy as in Monkey D. Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Yes… why?" asked Kaya.

Ace began to laugh, "That's my brother… it's a small world…"

"Really? That's funny…" said Kaya.

Both laughed, then Kaya sighed.

"What is it?" asked Ace.

"So we have to travel with each other…" said Kaya.

"We have to… if either of us alone they might have better chance of killing us…" said Ace.

"I just hope that I'll be able to go…" said Kaya.

"Why?" asked Ace.

"My butler might not let me go…" said Kaya.

(End of flashback)

"So what happened?" asked Luffy.

"I managed to convinced Merry…" said Kaya slightly lying.

"What really happened?" asked Usopp.

"We both scared Merry with our blood line limits…" sighed Kaya.

"Blood line limit?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… some clans have special abilites… both my past life Sasuke and Kaya's past life Hinata had them…" said Ace.

"Can I see yours Ace?" asked Luffy excitedly, "Please…"

"Sure…" said Ace with sweat drop.

Ace closed his eyes when he opened them they were red with three coma like dots in them. Most of crew were shocked or surprised… particularly Sanji who fell out of his chair.

"What sacred?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

"No what I want to know why he could turn his off…" said Sanji.

"What?" said Ace turning off the Sharingan.

"This day is serially messed up…" mumbled Sanji, he sighed, he moved the hair that covered his eye then opened it… it was a Sharingan eye.

"It's been like ever since I was born. Ever since I was a kid if I tried to look though it, I'd get tired…" explained Sanji covering it up.

"I hate to say this… but now do you believe us…" said Ace.

All the Straw Hats and the tied up marine nodded.

"So who were we?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… all I know is that Usopp was Kiba and Sanji was Kakashi… because of his eye…" said Ace, "You have to remember your names from your dreams…"

"Oh I remember mine!" yelled Luffy, "In my dreams I was named Naruto!"

Everyone sweatdroped and thought one thing… "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well in my dreams I was named Shikamaru…" said Zoro.

"Oh great…" said Tashigi.

Zoro smirked, "Let me guess Temari…" he said remerging things from his dream.

Tashigi didn't say anything.

"I take it as yes…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

"I was Sakura in my dreams… and…" said Nami who then noticed outside the weather was calm, "Oh no…"

She ran out to the deck… everyone was confused so they fallowed… except for Tashigi… which they forgot was still tied to the chair.

"Hey… anyone… little help… I'm still tied up in here! I promise I won't arrest you if you untie me right now!" yelled Tashigi.

And that is how they learned about their past lives…

Next Time: After going though strange bizarre hardships they make to the Grand Line... wait... why does that blue haired girl that just tried to kill that whale seem familiar... also Ace has a run in with a sound assassin who claims that Ace rapped him... what will happen? And what he mean that Ace rapped him...


	3. That’s Not What I Did!

A/N: This chapter is shorter when compared to the other chapters... but enjoy...

Chapter 3: That's Not What I Did!

Straw Hats, Ace, Kaya and Akamaru had just went though the calm belt, returned to the east blue, went up a mountain,, came back down a mountain, got swallowed by a whale named Laboon, exited Laboon (thankfully not though the back end), stopped two people from killing and eating Laboon… and were now eating the elephant tuna that Sanji bought in Rouge town… it is then they finally that they noticed that Tashigi was still tied up in the Galley… after Ace untied her she joined in on the meal… well tired Luffy ate it all and Sanji was chasing him. But this gave a good chance for a discussion about where Tashigi stood on this…

"I'll help you… only because… well I have my reasons…" said Tashigi, "After that I will arrest you…"

"It will take a while… after all we have to find 8 people… as well find where Tsunade is hiding and meet up with Jiraiya… who knows you might change your mind about arresting us along the way…" said Ace.

"I don't care… and I doubt I will change my mind about this…" said Tashigi.

Nami was talking to Crocus, the keeper of the Twin Cape, the entrance to the Grand Line, they talking about the Log Pose, the only type of compass that worked on the Grand Line… Ace had one but once their business with Orochimaru was done they were going to part ways, they had found one from the two people who tried to kill Laboon… however Sanji finally managed to catch Luffy and kicked him… Luffy flew right Nami… and with bad luck breaking the Log Pose.

"Sanji... Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"What?" asked Sanji with love in his voice.

Nami kicked both Luffy and Sanji into the ocean.

"Ace… you said we'd eventually gain our abilities from our past lives right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"With Sakura's strength and Nami's temper… may god help us all…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

When Sanji and Luffy came back they came with the two that tried to kill Laboon… both were begging on their hands and knees, wanting them to lead the way home… Whiskey Peak.

"You mean that place where everyone's a bounty hunter?" asked Tashigi.

"I heard about that place too…" said Ace.

Both of their mouths hanging open…

"How do you know?" aced the woman who was known only as Miss Wednesday.

"I'm a Marine who was kidnapped…" said Tashigi.

"Get over it…" said Zoro.

"I'm really a member of White Beard's crew…" said Ace.

"Great… they know…" said the man only as Mr. 9.

"Hey I was wondering…" said Luffy to Miss Wednesday, "Have we… met before?"

"No… I don't think I've met any of you…" said Miss Wednesday, she looked at Sanji, "Didn't you use that as a pick up line?"

"But it feels like he have met before…" said Sanji, "Wait a second…"

That's when they all realized it… she seemed familiar… somehow…

After parting ways with Crocus and Laboon now marked with the Straw Hats emblem (adept poorly drawn) Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday were talking by Thwe bow.

"Why did they still do this have finding out?" asked Mr. 9.

"I don't know… but… it feels like I know them…" said Miss Wednesday.

"Hey… we need to talk…" yelled Luffy with Sanji and Ace next to him.

"Both of us?" asked Mr. 9.

"No, only the lovely lady…" said Sanji with a heart replacing his eye.

Miss Wednesday left with them while Mr. 9 just shrugged.

Not too long later, the entire crew met with Miss Wednesday in the Galley.

"What we are about to tell you is extremely insane… and you'll probably think we're crazy…" said Nami.

Ace began to tell her everything… Miss Wednesday began to twitch.

"You think we are crazy… right?" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Miss Wednesday.

"Have you ever had strange dreams where your someone else… and died at the hands of someone named Orochimaru?" asked Kaya.

Miss Wednesday's eyes were wide.

"You have the dreams too?" she asked.

She looked down to the ground, "I believe you…" she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Nothing!" yelled Miss Wednesday.

"Were you Tenten or Ino in your dreams?" asked Sanji.

"Tenten…" said Miss Wednesday.

"Who was Tenten again?" asked Luffy.

"Is he… Naruto?" asked Miss Wednesday.

"Oh yeah…" said Nami.

There was a scream from outside.

"That was Mr. 9!" said Miss Wednesday.

They all ran out of the Galley to find Mr. 9 knocked out… and a sound assassin standing over him.

"Oh great..." said Ace.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"He the one from Syrup Village…" said Kaya.

"You!" yelled the sound assassin, "You rapped me!"

"I didn't!" yelled Ace.

"Yeah you did!" said the sound assassin

(Flashback)

Everything was in black and white, the sound assassin was minding his own business then Ace showed up… Ace began to laugh evilly. He got behind the sound assassin… stuck his fingers up his butt… it launched him a long ways… the sound assassin began to cry.

(End of flashback)

"That's not what happened… everything wasn't black and white and sinister!" yelled Ace.

"You violated me!" yelled the sound assassin.

"Is that what happened…" said Luffy.

"Of course not!" yelled Ace, "I used the Thousand Years of Death… which just mean I poked his butt hole…"

"I'm going to rape you back by rapping you!" said the Sound Assassin.

"I'm not entirely blameless… he made me do it!" said Ace.

"What!" yelled Sanji.

"Kakashi did invent the jutsu…" said Ace.

Sanji sweatdroped.

"Then that's perfect…" said the assassin, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two more of the assassin appeared… both took out kunai and began to chase the two.

"I'll get you after I get my revenge…" said the sound assassin who began to laugh in a crazy way.

"This is extremely stupid…" said Tashigi.

"Can someone help me with Mr. 9…" said Miss Wednesday.

"I'll help…" said Zoro.

With the chase… Sanji glared at Ace.

"Um… I think this might be a good chance for you to actually try to use jutsus…" said Ace.

"Is that your excuse for sharing the blame?" asked Sanji whop sighed, "Fine… but I think we shouldn't waist Chakra on them…"

"Oh yeah their just Shadow Clones…" said Ace with a sheepish smile.

Both turned around Sanji kicked one while Ace gave a fiery punch to the other, both went poof. The real assassin was laughing until he saw both of them walk up to him.

"I'll already have an idea how to get rid of him…" said Sanji with a smirk.

Sanji used summoned two shadow clones, Sanji and the clones all kicked the assassin off the boat.

Sanji wiped his brow, "That was exhausting…" he said.

Don't worry you'll get used to it…" said Ace.

"Cool!" yelled Luffy who watched along with Usopp, Kaya and Akamaru.

"I could have done better…" said Usopp.

"Bark… bark…" barked Akamaru, (Translation: Liar… Kiba didn't know Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Later Miss Wednesday was looking at the water sadly.

"Wednesday… what wrong?" asked a now concouis Mr. 9.

"It's nothing…" said Miss Wednesday.

"It had to do with what you talked with the pirates about right? What did you talk about?" said Mr. 9.

"You wouldn't believe me…" said Miss Wednesday.

"Try me…" said Mr. 9.

"It involves reincarnated ninjas… and that's all I'm saying…" said Miss Wednesday.

Mr. 9 tied to come up with a response but couldn't. Miss Wednesday continued to look at the water.

"Kohza…" she thought.

Next Time: Thanks to the face they know Whiskey Peak's secret... they won't fall the bounty hunter's tricks... however the organization that runs the island sends agents after Miss Wednesday... what's worse is when sound assassins show up... what will happen?

A/N: The line "It involves reincarnated ninjas… and that's all I'm saying…" is going to be repeated though out the story...


	4. Baroque Works

Chapter 4: Baroque Works

The Going Merry slowly approached the town known as Whiskey Peak, before they got there Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday would have scrammed before they reached the island but due to that fact that Miss Wednesday was the reincarnation of Tenten things changed. As they approached the island they found people were celebrating their arrival.

"This is how they get you... they claim that they celebrate pirates, hold a big party then capture you…" explained Ace.

"So we're not heroes to them…" said Luffy.

"Luffy…" sighed Nami.

When they docked Luffy yelled "Don't try to trick us! We know you're bounty hunters!"

The crowd which was until now loudly cheering went deathly silent.

"Cripes! Their on to us!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Run!" yelled someone else.

In mere seconds the entire town run back into their homes.

"Cowards…" mumbled Zoro.

"I bet their not very good bounty hunters…" said Nami.

The two mysterious people got off the boat, Miss Wednesday, "I need to talk to someone… then I'm going to join…"

"What your joining? Why?" asked Mr. 9.

"It's complicated… very compacted…" said Miss Wednesday.

The two missus people ways with the boat in each other… while the Straw Hats and the rest said on the ship.

Miss Wednesday went to one of the houses. She looked around and knocked on the door.

"Mr. 8! It's me! It's important…" she said.

A middle aged man with curly hair opened the door… "Is it private?" he asked.

"Yes…" said Miss Wednesday.

She hurried into the house, both began to lock the doors and windows for privacy. Both sat down at a table in the house.

"What is it Vivi?" he asked.

"Igaram…" said Miss Wednesday or should it be Vivi, "I'm quitting Baroque Works… we already have the information we need…"

"It's not just that is it?" asked the man named Igaram.

"No… I found out what my dreams mean…" said Vivi.

Igaram's eyes were wide…

Meanwhile at the Merry Go, everyone were talking about "Miss Wednesday" in the Galley…

"Do you think we can trust her…" said Zoro.

"Of course… even if I can't remember Tenten from my dreams…" said Luffy.

"I don't know… there's something I don't trust… she still won't give us her real name…" said Zoro.

"I just realized something…" said Tashigi.

"What?" asked Kaya.

"I've seen her face before…" said Tashigi.

"On a wanted poster?" asked Usopp.

"No… not quite… more like missing persons…" said Tashigi.

"Really?" asked Nami.

"Yes… her name is Nefertari Vivi… she the princess of Alabasta…" said Tashigi.

"She's a princess?" asked Luffy.

"Of course… that beauty says it all…" said Sanji.

"But why would she working for a secret organization?" asked Ace.

"Maybe she was kidnapped and brainwashed…" theorized Luffy.

"Riiiight…" said Nami.

Back at the house…

"I see…" said Igaram, "So you have to do this…"

"Yes… it all makes since now…" said Vivi, "I just hope Kohza…"

"This might be a chance to clear things up…" said Igaram.

"You're right…" said Vivi.

Just then the house blew up!

Back on the Merry Go, the crew heard the explosion and ran out.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"Sound ninja?" asked Usopp with his legs shaking slightly.

"I'll check" said Kaya, "Byakugan!"

Kaya used the Byakugan, "I don't see any sound ninjas… but I do see two devil fruit eaters!"

"How can you tell?" asked Usopp.

"They have different Chakra than most people…" she said, "And it looks like Vivi needs help…"

"Right! I'm going to go!" said Luffy.

"I'm going too…" said Ace.

"I'm coming too!" said Sanji.

"Me too…" said Zoro and Tashigi at the same time, then the two glared at each other.

"And we'll stay back!" said Usopp.

"Bark…" barked Akamaru (translation: Coward…)

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

The 5 ran to where explosion happened.

Back at the house or what was left of it, Vivi was okay on the most part… she did have a few cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" asked Vivi looking around.

"Well, well… Miss Wednesday or should I say Princess Nefertari Vivi…" said a voice.

Vivi looked around and saw a black man wearing sunglasses, and an over coat along with a blonde woman wearing a yellow dress and hat who had an umbrella with her.

"Mr. 5… Miss Valentines Day…" said Vivi.

"Vivi… run…" said Igaram getting up, also with bruises and a few cuts.

Vivi began to run away from the two blindly, she had no idea where we were going. That's when she bumped into someone… she didn't see who so she so she kicked him the… danger zone… he fell to the ground… and it was Zoro. The others were there too, Ace and Sanji winced at the pain, Tashigi covered her mouth to hide her laugh and Luffy was considered.

"Zoro are you okay…" said Luffy.

"Just… dandy…" said Zoro in a lot of pain while getting up.

"Um… oops…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"What's going on?" asked Ace.

"Well… um…" said Vivi.

"She's the princess of a country and the big boss man wants her out…" said a voice.

Of course it the black man known only as Mr. 5and the blonde woman known only as Miss Valentine's Day.

"Who, Orochimaru?" asked Luffy.

"Their not working for Sound!" yelled Zoro, Sanji, Ace and Tashigi.

"Then who are they working for?" asked Luffy.

"Your Baroque Works aren't you?" asked Zoro.

"How do you know about our Organization?" asked the Mr. 5.

"I used to be bounty hunter… someone from Baroque Works asked to join but I refused…" said Zoro.

"If you know then I guess that means you have to be taken out…" said Miss Valentine's Day.

She opened her umbrella and jumped into the air, which she began to float.

"I ate the Kilo Kilo Fruit… I can my weight at will…" said the woman.

Just then several shrunken and kunai tore the umbrella.

"Uh-oh…" said Miss Valentine's Day who crashed into a nearby building then fell down to the ground.

"Brago… I wanted fish…" said Miss Valentine's day in a daze.

"Sorry but Lord Orochimaru has dibs on their deaths… sorry…" said the teenaged girl sound assassin who went after Luffy and Ace back in Rouge town.

"Who the heck are you?" yelled Mr. 5.

"My name is Yakushi Akumi…" said the teenaged girl sound assassin named Akumi, "I may still be a Genin but I have a vast array of Justus…"

"Yakushi?" said Ace.

"That name sounds familiar…" said Luffy.

"I'm going to take you two out before you could take them out…" said Akumi.

"Oh really…" said Mr. 5 picking his nose, he flicked towards Akumi which exploded.

"Gross!" yelled Akumi who appeared behind Mr. 5.

"We should leave now… if she is who I think she is then we're in trouble…" said Ace.

Luffy and rest left for Mr. 5 and Akumi to fight. The managed to find a hiding place from either.

"So what's going on?" asked Luffy.

"You see I'm the Princess of the Country of Alabasta…" said Vivi.

"We know… I figured it out…" said Tashigi.

"How do you know?" asked Vivi.

"Well until recently I was in the Marines…" said Tashigi glaring at the pirates.

"Just let it go…" said Zoro.

"So happened?" asked Luffy.

"You see… there's problems brewing my country… I have discovered that all them is caused by Baroque Works… I discovered this while I went undercover three years ago…" said Vivi.

"Why would they start something like this?" asked Tashigi.

"Their plan is make an all new world… their leader is planning to take over my country…" said Vivi.

"So who is the leader…" said Zoro who has been wondering that for a while.

"No one knows his name… he only goes by Mr. 0… in fact no one in Baroque Works knows who he is… but those who do will be killed…" said Vivi.

"Who would know that…" said Luffy.

"Crocodile would…" said Vivi who realized her mistake.

"Is thatch is name?" asked Luffy while both Tashigi and Ace stood there twitching.

An otter riding a vulture showed up, held up 5 pictures that it drew of them… except for Vivi… everyone but Luffy sweatdroped as they flew away.

Ace sighed, "First we had Orochimaru after us… now we have Crocodile after us…" said Ace.

"Why can't this be a dream…" sighed Tashigi.

"Who's Crocodile?" asked Luffy.

"He's one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea…" explained Vivi.

There was an awkward silence…

"I can't wait to beat him up!" said Luffy.

"Great…" said Sanji, "Looks like Luffy just volunteered in helping you… not that I mind!" he added that last part with love.

"Is there any way to change his mind?" asked Tashigi.

"Nope, when my brother wants to do something he has to do it…" said Ace.

"Princess!" came a voice.

They turned around to find Igaram… dressed like Vivi with serial dummies with him. Everyone sweatdroped at this site.

"Igaram don't tell me…" said Vivi.

"I'm going to act as your decoy…" said Igaram.

Elsewhere both Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's day were unconscious, Akumi stood there… not looking one bit tired.

"Hmmm… Baroque Works, their after the reincarnations as well… Orochimaru may like this information…" said Akumi she sighed then looked up to the sky, "Though he may not like the fact I relived my identity to the Uchiha… then again he would have figured the "Ditzy Genin" act eventually… isn't that right Great Grandfather…"

Later Vivi and the others were saying goodbye to Igaram.

"I hate to say this but… worst disguise ever…" said Tashigi.

"I've seen worse in my dreams…" said Luffy.

"I know but if they fall for then my work is done… as long as you get to Alabasta safely that that matters…" said Igaram.

"No offence but I don't think even sound ninja will fall for that…" said Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped at this remark.

"The eternal pose…" said Igaram.

"Right…" said Vivi taking the eternal pose and giving it to him that was pointed to Alabasta.

And so Igaram set sail… a few moments after he did… there was an explosion.

"No…" said Vivi who fell to her knees.

"We have to go… we don't know who did it…" said Ace.

"I can't…" said Vivi.

Sanji gave her his hand, "You can't let his death be in vain…" he said.

"So they did fall for it…" said Luffy.

And so they hurried back to the Going Merry… that's when Vivi realized…

"I need to get someone…" said Vivi.

"It's not that weirdo is it?" asked Luffy.

"No… my pet spot billed duck… I need to find him…" said Vivi.

"Is that him up there?" asked Ace.

Vivi sweatdroped, "How… when…" she said.

"Oh is this duck yours?" asked Nami walking to the edge of the ship.

"Yes… when did he get here?" asked Vivi.

"Just after that explosion…" said Nami.

Everyone else sweatdroped and so they set sailed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave early?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah… I think that ninja assassin that showed up earlier is no ordinary assassin… for her to show at both Rouge Town and here in one day… and her name Yakushi…"

"Wait a second… Kabuto…" said Sanji.

"Might be his descendants…" said Ace.

"Are you lost?" asked Usopp to Nami and Kaya.

Both nodded…

Elsewhere Akumi was talking to a woman with black hair wearing a skimpy cow girl assumable.

"Why did you stop me from talking to them?" asked the woman.

"Because I know you're the right hand woman of very powerful man… I should know… because I am one myself…" said Akumi, "And I wanted to talk you… and make sure you don't change their destination…"

"Is that so?" asked the woman.

"I was thinking we'd talk to our bosses over of an alliance… after all your after the princess and those other and so am I… though the Princess is lower on our kill list…" said Akumi, "If we go after them separately… then we are sure to fail but to organize would be a great option…"

"Oh really… might I ask who you work for?" asked the woman.

"Ever heard of Orochimaru?" asked Akumi.

The woman's eyes were wide, Akumi smirked, "I'm taking that as yes… now I have to tell Lord Orochimaru of this news… I know he'll agree with me… don't look for me… I'll look for you… Miss All Sunday" said Akumi who then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder if Crocodile will agree to work with him?" thought the woman known as Miss All Sunday.

Next Time: No one can sleep after the rough day they had... so they talk... meanwhile Akumi gives her plan to a possible of a possible Sound/ Baroque Works Alliance... what will happen? Find out next time...


	5. Midnight Talks

Chapter 5: Midnight Talks

It was night… it was a very quiet night, everyone was in bed thanks to the fact that Sanji used a shadow clone meaning that all of them could now sleep while a shadow clone did watch. They also had a destination set, first they go to Drum Island until the Log Pose set, when it would it point to Alabasta, it was a good thing that Jiraiya gave that eternal pose. In men's cabin Ace slept on one of the couch while Akamaru slept on the floor… while in the girl's cabin, Kaya took the bed, Vivi took the other hammock and Tashigi took the couch while Carue (Vivi's pet duck)… despite the fact they were in bed everyone but Luffy was wide awake.

In the men's cabin everyone who was awake just stared at the ceiling.

"Hey is anyone else awake?" asked Ace.

"Yeah…" responded the others.

"I'm not surprised… it was a busy day…" said Ace.

"Busy day? First we find Luffy has a bounty, then the sound assassins come, then you tell about pour past lives, then we entered the clam belt, then we…" said Usopp.

"Okay, okay… we get it…" said Zoro.

"It was a shitty day…" said Sanji.

"More ramen please… miso this time…" mumbled Luffy in sleep.

"You know… I always pictured Luffy dreaming about meat…" said Usopp.

"How can he sleep?" asked Sanji.

"He's Luffy…" said Zoro.

"He doesn't care about the fact we're reincarnated ninja…" said Ace.

There was a silence.

"I was thinking about our past lives…" said Zoro, "Will we eventually become like them…"

"You're just worried that you'll lack the motivation to become the World's Great Swordsman…" said Sanji.

"It don't matter, our past lives won't effect us… except for some personality traits… and don't let your past lives dominate this one…" said Ace who then sighed.

The three Straw Hats who were awake looked at Luffy's older brother… they knew that Sasuke had a lot problems… even more than Naruto…

"Yeah I guess you're right…" said Usopp.

"If we did, then I'd probably be late for everything, Zoro would even lazier, Luffy would be louder, Usopp wouldn't lie so much, Ace would be… well… a prick…" said Sanji.

"Yeah… and I'd probably date Nami and Luffy would date Kaya…" said Ace.

Usopp fell out his hammock when Ace said that.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Remember… Naruto and Hinata were married…" said Ace.

"Oh year…" said Usopp.

"Don't worry… I doubt they'll start dating…" said Ace.

"Yeah… Luffy I doubt will ever start dating…" joked Zoro.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief as he got back to his hammock.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep… after all we have a busy day tomorrow…" said Ace.

The men's cabin went silent as they tried to go sleep…

In the girl's cabin everyone in there couldn't sleep either.

"Is anyone else awake?" asked Nami with a sigh.

"Yeah…" said the other three.

"How can I sleep when I'm, on a pirate ship?" asked Tashigi.

"What has a pirate ever done to you?" asked Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Tashigi.

"Has a pirate ever killed someone dear to you? Steal all your money? Rapped you?" asked Nami.

"No…" said Tashigi.

The room went deathly silent.

"Tashigi…" said Nami, "You shouldn't judge people the way you do…"

"She's right…" agreed Kaya.

"What are you saying?" asked Tashigi.

"I was an orphan… and the woman who raised me was a marine… she gave up being a Marine to me and my foster sister…" said Nami.

"Then why are you a pirate?" asked Tashigi.

"You see there island I lived on… was the island that Arlong took over… he charged a tax to all the people… and if you didn't pay it then he would kill the person… maybe even destroy a whole town… Bellemere… my foster mother… didn't have enough money for herself… and paid the tax for me and foster sister…" said Nami, "But because of my map making skills Arlong made a deal with me… if I make maps as a part and then I could buy back my town of Cocoyashi for 100 million berries… when I was working for Arlong I would steal from pirates"

"How did you wind up on this crew?" asked Tashigi.

"Funny story… I went to steal from Buggy… and he helped me out in so many ways… but… he practically made me join…" said Nami.

"He kidnapped you?" asked Tashigi.

"No… he bugged me until I agreed…" said Nami.

"What?" asked Tashigi with a sweat drop.

"But I eventually betrayed him… when I went back to Arlong… I took the ship and rejoined Arlong…" said Nami, "But… shortly after I did… all the money I've been saving to buy Cocoyashi village… was sized the by Marines…" said Nami.

"But wasn't it stolen?" asked Tashigi.

"Yes… it was… but the Marines that did it… were paid off by Arlong…" said Nami.

Tashigi's eyes were wide, "What?" she said.

"Fortunately… Luffy and the others did fallow… and you probably heard the rest… but with Arlong's defeat… my town was finally free…" said Nami.

Tashigi was speechless… this tone of Nami's voice… she was telling the truth… or was an extremely good actress…

"I was almost killed by a pirate… he was my butler for three years… he tricked me into thinking that he cared for me… when she was really after my inheritance… however Luffy managed to stop his plan… and Usopp saved my life…" said Kaya.

"IS that so?" asked Tashigi.

"That really happened?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah… Luffy goes out of his way to help people… even if annoys us… he basically drags us into other people's problems and beat up the cause of it… like right now with Crocodile… he dragged Zoro, Ace, Sanji and Tashigi into it… now they have twice as many assassins after them…" said Nami.

"I take you don't mind…" said Tashigi with a sweat drop.

"As long as their not after me… I'm fine…" said Nami.

The entire room sweatdroped.

"Luffy…" thought Tashigi looking at the ceiling, "I wonder if this is true…"

"We should try to get some sleep…" said Kaya.

"Yeah…" said Vivi.

And so the 4 girls tried their best to sleep.

Elsewhere in the Village Hidden in the Sound, in Orochimaru's office/thrown room Akumi entered the room.

"So what is this idea of yours Akumi?" asked Orochimaru.

"You see the reincarnations have made enemies of one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea…" said Akumi.

"Really?" asked Lord Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Yes… Crocodile, he has started her own Organization and I believe that due to the fact that we're both after the same people that we organize and become allies with them… after all your both powerful men…" said Akumi.

Orochimaru liked the plan indeed, "Very well…" said Orochimaru, "However until the alliance is fully up we will still send our assassins…"

"Yes… Lord Orochimaru…" said Akumi giving a bow.

Orochimaru smirked… he always wanted to "work with" one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea…

Next Time: Luffy is having a hard time using Justus... the problems involve a certain demon fox... however things become worse when Sound Assassins attack... and they poison Nami! What will happen?

A/N: I'm a fan of Hinata/Naruto paring... but I'm also fan of Usopp/Kaya too... so don't expect any Luffy/Kaya incase you were wondering...


	6. Sealed

A/N: Pretty short chapter... but answer some unanswered question about Kyubi that you might be having... and asks a new set that won't be answered for a couple more chapters.

Chapter 6: Sealed

It had been a few days since they found out… nothing much has happened since then… most of them had tried out some jutsus… Sanji got used to most of the jutsus, Zoro gotten the hang of a few of Nara's shadow jutsus, Nami did try the as it was called by most "The fist of doom"... which had worked a few times… Usopp wouldn't use any jutsus with Akamaru due to the fact that… well him and Akamaru weren't getting along… but he did learn the standard jutsus… same with Tashigi and Vivi… mainly because they couldn't use their trademark attacks due to the fact that they lacked the items. However Luffy had made many attempts at using jutsus… but nothing worked… literally… nothing happened…

Luffy decided to try again at using a jutsus by the ram's head… he decided to try Shadow Clone…

"I feel something…" said Luffy.

Pooooooooooot!

A bad stink filled the deck.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"Hehe… I pooted…" said Luffy sheepishly.

"I told Sanji burrito night would be a bad idea…" yelled Tashigi.

Akamaru let out a small whine and ran into the galley.

"That what you get for telling me to kill people!" yelled Usopp to the little dog.

Ace held up his finger which erupted in a small flame while Sanji lit a match.

Nami walked up to Luffy and smoked him on the head… sadly… she unintentionally used "The fist of doom", Nami sweatdroped as Luffy went though the floor and landed in the weapons storage.

Later Luffy was sitting on the Ram's head thinking.

"Luffy… what's wrong?" asked Kaya who noticed that Luffy seemed depressed…

"Oh it's just that I can't use any jutsus…" said Luffy, "And their so cool! I want to do them so bad!"

"Is that why you farted?" asked Usopp while fixing the Luffy-shaped hole that Nami accidentally made. The reason why he asked that question was… well… their past lives… especially one particular incident during their first Chunin exams… it's best it's left at that…

"Yeah…" said Luffy sheepishly.

"Can I check something…" said Kaya.

"Sure…" said Luffy.

"Byakugan!" thought Kaya as she began to examine Luffy… her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"It looks… like Kyubi's charka it blocking your own…" said Kaya deactivating the Byakugan.

"Kyubi?" asked Luffy.

Usopp and Kaya sweatdroped… then Luffy remembered.

"Great… why did he have to do that!" he yelled as if suddenly remembering who Kyubi was.

"I don't know why…" said Kaya.

"Wait… so Kyubi is in Luffy…" said Usopp.

"Yes… I think we should tell the others…" said Kaya.

Not too long later, they delivered the news discovery.

"So Luffy has the Kyubi sealed with in him…" said Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… apparently the fox's sprit fallowed Naruto's…" said Kaya.

"And it's blocking use of his Chakra…" said Ace.

"I don't get it…" said Luffy, "Why would it do this!"

"I have a theory…" said Ace.

"What?" asked Nami.

"I can't really say it… it's really mean…" said Ace.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

"Do you really have a theory or are you just saying you do…" said Tashigi.

There was a light thump out side.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Vivi.

That when multiple kunai and shierikan came though the door. Everyone ducked and the only injury was a light graze on Nami's arm.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy ran out of the room once the attack stopped.

"That idiot!" yelled Zoro at he and Ace fallowed Luffy outside.

Out side were three sound assassins… the other three from Rouge Town.

"So you again…" smirked the swordsman sound assassin.

"It's shame we missed…" said the woman.

"Just answer this one question… did we get anyone?" asked the last one.

"Why should we?" asked Luffy.

"I guess we did… hope you have fun… hope you find a good doctor in 7 days…" said the woman.

The three sound assassins.

All three of them proofed away.

"Come back here!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro punched him on the head, "Enough…" he said.

"Guys!" yelled Vivi running from the galley.

"What's wrong?" asked Ace.

"It's Nami…" said Vivi.

They went back to the Galley to find Nami gasping on the ground… not only that but her wound was a gnarly purple color.

"The weapons were poisoned…" said Ace.

Later Nami was placed in the girl's cabin's bed… which was the only one on the ship. She was doing a lot better… but she was breathing heavily. Kaya, Vivi, Sanji, Luffy and Ace watched her.

"What are we going to do…" said Kaya

"I say we give her meat…" said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Vivi.

Ace sighed… he already knew the answer.

"Meat makes everything better!" replied Luffy.

Kaya and Vivi stared at the captain wheel Sanji kicked him in the head.

"Judging by what the sound ninja said… we have a week to get to Drum Island…" said Ace.

"Oh yeah didn't the Pervy Sage give the compass thingy because there was a really good doctor there?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Ace, "I think if Jiraiya recommended her she might be very good…"

"Or someone who doesn't care about his perversion…" said Vivi.

"Okay! Let's go see that doctor who can fix up Nami!" yelled Luffy.

"Be quiet!" said Sanji as he kicked Luffy in the head

"Nami needs her rest…" said Vivi.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

And so they headed to the doctor…

Next Time: They head towards Drum Isalnd, with pirates, weather, angry villagers and discovering that they have to climb a mountain to get to the doctor... what will happen... meanwhile Orochimaru extends the invitation to Crocodile though Akumi... will Crocodile accept the alliance of Baroque Works and the Sound... will Nami be able to get care? Find out next time...


	7. Road to Drum Island

Chapter 7: Road to Drum Island

It had been two days since the sound assassins attacked… Nami's condition grew steadily worse… but they continued on their way… they still had 5 days… fortunately mid day on the 3rd day the weather began ot stabilize… meaning that were reaching an island… Vivi had explained the weather of the islands of Grand Line… how each island is categorized at Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter… and summer on a summer island is different on a winter island… Drum Isalnd was a winter island. Everyone had dressed for the weather… except for Luffy.

At that moment Luffy and Usopp were having a snowball fight as it currently snowing. Tashigi who was nearby polishing her sword who annoyed at the two… mainly because it seemed that they didn't care about Nami…

"Hey!" she yelled as she couldn't take any more.

"What?" asked Luffy, "You want to join in too?"

"No… I was wondering how you could be so calm when your navigator is sick… aren't you worried at all?" she asked.

Luffy thought for a moment, "I am… but… there's right now… nothing I can do… so for now all I can do is wait…" said Luffy.

Tashigi sighed… then a snowball hit her in the face.

"Bark!" barked Akamaru pointing to Usopp (Translation: He did it!)

"Oh no! Don't blame me! You were the one who threw it…" said Usopp.

Tashigi wiped the snowball from her face, got up and decided to do watch in the crow's nest… with Zoro.

"So decided to join me?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

"If I knew you were up here I wouldn't have joined…" said Tashigi.

Zoro glared at and continued watch using binoculars he had. After a few minutes he began to rub his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's some guy standing on the water…" said Zoro.

"How much booze have you had today?" she asked.

"I really see him see for your self!" yelled Zoro.

"Tashigi looked though the binoculars and saw… a man in a strange checkered outfit standing on Thwe water.

"Okaay…" said Tashigi with a sweat drop.

That's when the sea got rough all of a sudden and a giant ship appear from underwater.

About 10 minutes later Sanji came out of the girl's cabin.

"What happened out here?" she asked.

Luffy who was building a snowman replied, "Oh this fat guy came on ship with a giant crew and tried to eat me!" said Luffy.

"He took a bite of the ship…" said Usopp fixing a piece of the ship.

"Okay…" said Sanji with a shrug… it was best leave things at that…

When Luffy finished his snowman he went over to the ram's head.

"That… eaten… I… re-seal…" said a voice that Luffy heard… but he couldn't fully understand it… it was like static… Luffy cleared his ears and looked around… but saw nothing.

"Hey Zoro did you just hear someone talk?" asked Luffy to Zoro who was the nearest person.

"No why?" asked Zoro.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy.

That's when Luffy saw the island "Hey! Is that it!" yelled Luffy pointing to the winter snow covered island with very tall… strange mountain that looked like drums.

The Vivi and Ace came to check.

"That's the island alright…" said Vivi.

"So that's the island where that doctor is at…" said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy… are you cold?" asked Usopp joining them.

"Why do you ask?" asked Luffy.

"It below freezing and your wearing sandals, a vest, and shorts…" said Usopp.

After about a minute of being reminded Luffy realized "It's cold!"

"You just realized?" asked Tashigi with a sweat drop as she joined them.

They slowly approached the island… when socked it seemed no one was around.

"I guess we should find someone…" said Luffy.

"There's people here…" said Zoro preparing on of his swords, "Come out now!"

That's when many people came with weapons.

"Lave right now pirates! Or else…" said a very large man dressed in green.

"We don't mean any harm! Our friend is sick and we need to find someone named Dr. Kureha to make her better!" yelled Luffy.

"Dr. Kureha… what would make you want to see her?" asked the man.

"Because this guy Jiraiya recommended her…" said Luffy.

"Jiraiya?" said the man.

"Dalton… this could be a trick…" said one of the other men.

"I doubt it is…" said the man named Dalton, "I believe you…"

"Why would he believe us so easily?" asked Usopp.

"Maybe it was something to with Jiraiya…" said Ace.

And so the men that almost fought them led them to a village, Zoro and Carue stayed back to guard the ship. Dalton always glanced at the pirates wondering why Jiraiya told them about Dr. Kureha. Dalton lead them to his house where they put Nami in a bed.

"Really… Jiraiya told you?" asked Dalton in disbelief.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"Why did you ask?" asked Luffy.

"Well… you might find this hard to believe but everyone on the Island knows Jiraiya… mostly due to his peeping at the local bath houses and… his "relationship" with Dr. Kureha…" said Dalton.

"What do you mean "relationship"?" asked Sanji.

"It's not uncommon to find him half conscious in the woods… beaten up by Dr. Kureha… there's many rumors about the two… that they go way back to when Jiraiya was one of the Legendary Sanin of the Hidden continent… that they knew each other well some how… and that she doesn't like to be seen around him for unexplained reasons… and not because he's the world's biggest pervert…" said Dalton.

"I take it you know him well…" said Ace.

"I do… I saw him last month…" said Dalton.

(Flashback)

Dalton was ridding a horse to a place where a strange crash happened less then before… he had arrived to the site to find a half concouis Jiraiya in a huge crater…

"What happened to you?" asked Dalton already knowing the answer full well…

"She punched me off the mountain…" replied Jiraiya, "Can you help me get up… I can't move…"

(End of Flashback)

"Over the passed year… I became the guy who bailed him out…" sighed Dalton.

"So where is this Doctor?" asked Luffy.

"You see those mountains… Dr. Kureha lives on the top of those mountains in a castle.

"Is she a witch?" asked Usopp.

Akamaru rolled his eyes… "Bark…" he barked (Translation: Idiot)

Usopp glared at the dog… it was best if he pretended to not understand in front of Dalton.

"Actually… that's what they call her…" said Dalton, "One more thing… the only way up there… is to climb…"

"What?" said everyone else.

"That's right…" said Dalton.

"I'm going to get her up there!" said Luffy.

"That's crazy…" said Tashigi.

"What else can we do… there's no other way…" said Luffy.

"I'm going too…" said Sanji, "After all we can't leave Luffy in charge of Nami is her condition…"

Luffy just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Elsewhere… in Braque Works secret HQ, Miss All Sunday had just left a room and entered a hallway after closing a set of double doors.

"So have both you accept my invitation yet?" asked a voice.

Miss All Sunday was startled as she saw Akumi seemingly appeared by her.

"How did you get here?" asked Miss All Sunday… though a part of her didn't really wasn't to know.

"I'm a ninja… then again that answer really doesn't cut it… it's one of my three blood line limits… it's called I.L.D.T… it stand for Instant Long Distance Teleportation, my father created it when he made me… using his own genes…" said Akumi.

"You can teleport…" said Miss All Sunday.

"Yes… as long I know where I'm going… or if I know where a person I met is… just by homing in on that person's charka signature…" said Akumi, "That's how I got here… by homing on you… I know I could use this to kill our enemies… but I haven't because their on to me… and I haven't awakened one of my other blood lines yet… the one created by my Great Grand Father… Kabuto… oh but I'm just going on and on about me… I believe you haven't answered my question…"

"I haven't told him yet…" said Miss All Sunday.

"Really… I minds as well…" said Akumi walking towards the double doors.

She opened them and entered the room where Crocodile was sitting… she saw the young ninja enter the room and got up.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" demanded Crocodile.

"My name is Yakushi Akumi… don't worry I only come in peace… I'm here to offer and alliance between Baroque works and who I work for…" said Akumi.

"Who do you work for?" asked Crocodile right when Miss All Sunday entered the room.

"I guess you haven't heard of the Village Hidden in the Sound… I am the right hand woman of Lord Orochimaru…" said Akumi taking out a scroll, she tossed to Crocodile who caught it.

"What this?" he asked.

"I guess scrolls aren't common on the Grand Line…" said Akumi with a sweat drop, "May I see it again?"

She walked Crocodile who handed back the scroll, he watched her open it… which handed back. Crocodile began to read… he smirked after he finished was read.

"So you wish to kill Princess Vivi and those pirates too…" said Crocodile.

"correct… so you wish for an alliance…" said Akumi.

"Of course…. What a perfect way to gain strengths…" said Crocodile.

"But Sir Crocodile… this man… Orochimaru…" said Miss All Sunday, "I read a lot about him… he has been known to make alliances and…"

"That was years ago… 98 years ago to be exact… a lot of things have changed…" said Akumi, "Orochimaru is a changed man… in many ways… sure he has quite a few bodies since then… and gained quite a bit of bloodlines… even a devil fruit or two… but he now knows not to kill the person he made an alliance with now…"

"I'm sorry All Sunday… I have made my decision…" said Crocodile, "Tell your boss that I have excepted…"

"Very well…" said Akumi who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Crocodile…" said Miss All Sunday.

"If he tired anything… I will stop him…" said Crocodile.

Miss All Sunday kept quiet… it was best to wait to tell that Orochimaru was far from something human.

Back on Drum Island, Kaya and Vivi helped tied tie Nami to Luffy back.

"Before you go… I should warn you… climb the other side of the mountain… this side is ran by the Lapahn… rabbits…" said Dalton.

"I'm not scared of any rabbits…" said Luffy.

"Okay… she's all set…" said Vivi, "Be careful you guys…"

"Ready!" yelled Luffy.

"Ready…" said Sanji.

And so the tow Nami on Sanji's back set to the castle… not knowing what twists and turns will happen…

Next Time: After some things happened that renders Sanji's severally injured... Luffy must climb a giant mountain while carrying both Nami and Sanji... during this climb something happens... involving a certain fox... is it a good thing or a bad thing? Will Luffy make it to the top? Is this preview only describing the first half of the chapter? Find out next time...


	8. The Fox Returns

A/N: I should say this now rather than later... Crocodile is **_not_** Gaara's reincarnation... I should also point out many of them will be OCs (only one more character is a canon character...) including Gaara... sorry to disappoint everyone...

Chapter 8: The Fox Returns

Luffy finally made to the foot of the mountain… what happened before was tiring… and that was nice way to put it… those rabbit that Dalton told them about… were giant man eating rabbits… that are able to cause avalanches… which they did… during said avalanche, due to certain circumstances… Sanji gave Nami to Luffy, and because of these circumstances Sanji was now injured… what's worse was when that fast pirate that tired to eat him and a couple of his crewmembers tried to attack him wit his injured crew members… fortunately thanks to the fact that Luffy saved one of the rabbits they saved him… so now Luffy had to climb the extremely tall mountain on his own… with Nami on his back… and Sanji in his mouth… if only that stupid fox didn't block his charka… then he could use Shadow Clone and he'd have half the load. Luffy put Sanji in mouth (just the back of his jacket) and began his climb.

Somewhere… in a sewer... from the looks of it, the Great Kyubi no Yoko sighed in it's cage…

"It's almost time…" said the great demon, "And that stupid pirate made it slip too…"

The sewer… was part of Luffy's mind… the part where it had been sealed… though out the years it's anger, hatred... evilness had vanished… while in limbo… waiting for Naruto's soul to be reborn… however it's charka still had the evil tenancies… and if Luffy unintentionally used it… it could men danger… Kyubi knew that there would be a time where Luffy would need it… however there three conditions that must be met: 1. He had to have full knowledge of his past life as Uzumaki Naruto, The 6th Hokage, The Demon Fox, The Orange Flash, The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja… The Ramen Disposal and the names go on and on… 2. Have his life be put in danger and 3. His life must be in danger because of protecting on or more of his friends… That last one was put in after Kyubi realized that Luffy was a worse trouble magnet than Naruto ever was… after Luffy had near drowning on a daily basis… in fact occasionally when ever Luffy's life was in danger the seal he placed on the charka nearly slipped, as when Luffy was a kid when Shanks saved his life… and for smoke odd reason when Luffy almost got eaten… which explained the voice in Luffy's head.

"Well I can't wait to meet you face to face…" said the great demon.

Outside of Luffy's mind he continued his climb… he was freezing, and his hands and feet were pain… but he had to carry on for his friends.

That's when something strange happened… he no longer felt cold… he felt his hands and feet were no longer in pain not only that but he felt a power bust… like after drinking a cup of coffee… sort of that last time he drank one… well he's no longer allowed to drink coffee ever again…

But if some were to look at Luffy they see him beginning to glow red… to find all of his wounds that his hands and feet had heal and 6 whisker like marks appear on his cheeks… three on each cheek… his face… not his butt...

On top of the mountain the doctor that they were seeking was just unpacking from a little trip she did… the doctor was old and could definitely be described as a witch… well her head anyways… her body… um… her body was something a even a model would envy… that's when she felt something in the air, she smirked.

"So he's here…" she said out loud.

"Who's here?" came a voice… it belonged to her assiant Chopper, a half human, half reindeer who looked sort of like a teddy bear with antlers wearing a pink top hat and pants.

"Oh it's no one…" said Dr. Kureha.

Back with Luffy he continued his climb… nothing was going wrong… after what seemed like forever (out of boredom… not pain…) he made it to the top… he took a short breather where he stopped glowing… however the whisker marks stayed there. Luffy looked towards the castle and yelled "I finally made!"

He picked up Sanji and ran towards the castle yelling "Hey! Hey! Hey! I need help! Please help my friends!"

"Can you be a little quiet?" came Dr. Kureha with Chopper in tow.

"Sorry…" said Luffy giving his trademark smile.

Dr. Kureha smirked at the boy… Luffy laid both Sanji and Nami down on the ground. She began to examine them both…

"So can you fix them?" asked Luffy.

"Depends…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Please! Jiraiya told my brother that you can do it!" said Luffy.

"Jiraiya?" said Dr. Kureha raising an eyebrow "Hmm… so they're reuniting already…" she thought.

"Yeah I haven't met him… but… I'm going to take a nap now…" said Luffy suddenly collapsing.

"Oh no!" yelled Chopper who began run around in a panic.

"Don't worry, he's fine… he's just resting…" said Dr. Kureha, "Especially after that big climb…"

"But he doesn't even have a mark on him…" said Chopper, "He didn't even seem tired…"

"Maybe he was hiding it…" said Dr. Kureha, "That or something happened with that fox…" she thought.

In a sewer somewhere… Luffy was unconscious and woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked… but there was no one there.

He began to look around… he saw a corridor and something pulled him though it … when he entered the room he saw a huge cage with a giant creature in it.

"That's a big doggie…" said Luffy.

The creature in the cage anime fell.

"I'm not a dog… I'm the Kyubi no Yoko…" said the creature who was indeed Kyubi, "And we are in the depths of your mind…"

"Oh…" sauid Luffy who then remember something, "Hey why did you seal my charka!"

"I had to… for the safety of those around you..." sauid Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"If I hadn't sealed off yours and my charka… partially mine… if you got angry enough you would have killed those around you…"

Luffy's eyes were wide…

"That's right… think about it remember in your past life as Naruto… everytime you anger went away from you… my Chakra would take over… think about it…" said Kyubi.

"Then why did you have seal off mine?" asked Luffy.

Kyubi chuckled, "Well I didn't for that to happen… it just sort of… well happened… I hope you understand…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"But I unsealed it…" said Kyubi.

"Really so I can do those jutsus? Yay!" said Luffy.

Kyubi sweatdroped, "Yeah… and the reason I did it now was due three conditions I set up… the first was for you in order for me to unseal it… the first was to have full knowledge of your past life as Uzumaki Naruto… the second was for your life to threatened…" said Kyubi before he could say the third thing he was interrupted.

"But I'm always in life threatening situations…" said Luffy, "In fact today… I almost drowned twice today and almost was eaten…"

"Yes but you must listen to the 3rd before you judge the 2nd… the 3rd was for that life threatening situation be in order to protect your friends… which explains why I didn't unseal your Chakra when you also drowned and eaten by that Hippo-man… though it almost unseal when he did try to eat you…" said Kyubi.

"Oh I get it…" said Luffy who was suddenly reminded of something, "You changed…"

"Yeah… I did… over 50 years in limbo can do that to a demon… maybe you should wake up… I bet Sakura's reincarnation is also waking up by now after being given antidote…" said Kyubi.

For about a minute Luffy just stood there.

"What is it?" asked Kyubi.

"I don't know how to leave…" said Luffy.

Kyubi anime fell.

Outside of Luffy's mind and with Nami she finally began to wake up… she found she was in a bedroom.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tired to remember… she remembered that after the attack from the Sound Ninja she was poisoned… and that she's been slipping in and out conciseness, last thing she was when she was awake Sanji was carrying her on his back with Luffy… that's when Chopper came into the room.

"What?" said Nami.

Chopper screamed and hid from Nami… well "hid" was more like it, instead of hiding his body except for one eye… he hid his one eye but not his body.

"What are you?" asked Nami.

"Well I think you're awake…" said a voice.

Nami saw Dr. Kureha enter the room.

"Who are you…" said Nami.

"The name's Dr. Kureha but you can call me Dr. K…" said Dr. Kureha, "Oh and your friends are resting in another room… ones pretty beat up… the other… there's not a mark on him… especially after climbing that mountain… reminds me of a boy I once knew…"

"Oh…" said Nami.

"Answer one thing for me… why would a pretty young thing like you wind up with poison that's commonly used by ninja from the Hidden Continent…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Um well… it involves reincarnated ninja and that's all I'm saying." said Nami.

"Fare enough…" said Dr. Kureha.

Just then Chopper came running though (when Dr. Kureha entered the room he left to check on Luffy and Sanji) fallowed closely by Luffy and Sanji wanting to eat him. The two backtracked when they saw Nami was okay.

"Nami!" said Luffy.

"Nami my sweet, your okay!" said Sanji.

"Yeah…" said Nami, then she noticed the whisker marks on Luffy's face, "Luffy what happened to your face?"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy, "Is there a bug on it?"

"She's right… there's something on your face…" said Sanji.

"I have a mirror…" said Dr. Kureha handing a hand mirror to Luffy.

Luffy looked at his reflection… and saw Thwe whisker marks…

"When did that happen?" he yelled.

"It happened when I unsealed my charka…" came a voice that only Luffy.

Luffy began to look around for who said it.

"I can speak to you… you moron…" came the voice who belonged to Kyubi.

"Oh yeah…" thought Luffy.

"Just tell the two later when the doctor lady's not here…" said Kyubi, "Or in disguise…" he whispered as quest as possible.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing…" said Kyubi.

Chopper peeked in the room and Sanji and Luffy saw him and began to chase him for food… Nami shook her head as if saying "Why me?" while Dr. Kureha just laughed a little.

Next Time: Luffy asks Dr. Kureha to join... she accepts under one condition... if he manages to get Chopper to join... so Luffy chases the half reindeer around the castle begging him to join... meanwhile Dr. Kureha tells Nami and Sanji about Chopper's past... and why she believes Luffy will mange to get Chopper to join... Will Chopper agree to join? What Kyubi mean by "Better than her last test"? Is there a henge involved? You won't believe the ending of the next chapter!

A/N: From this chapter forward Luffy will have the whisker marks on his cheeks...


	9. An Interesting Deal

A/N: I forgot to do this last chapter but yahoo! 1,000 hits!

Chapter 9: An Interesting Deal

After chasseing Chopper around the castle a few times… Dr. Kureha finally had enough of them and punch Luffy and Sanji though a wall… which was made of stone… needless to say Sanji was in even more pain… Luffy didn't feel a thing due to his rubber powers. After agreeing not to eat the reindeer- person things were clam again…

In the room where Nami was resting Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Dr. Kureha were talking.

"Please old lady! Join my crew…" said Luffy.

"What you just call me?" asked the doctor.

"Old lady…" said Luffy.

(Punch!)

Luffy was sent though another wall.

"I'm not old… I'm 149 years old…" said Dr. Kureha.

"That's not old… that's accident…" said Sanji.

She sent Sanji though the wall with her mighty fist.

Luffy re-entered the room though the hole in the wall.

"So what's your answer…" said Luffy.

"Yes…" said Dr. Kureha, "Under one condition…"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"You have to get Chopper to join…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Okay! That means we get two members instead of one…" said Luffy.

Luffy began to run in search of Chopper but Dr. Kureha stopped before he left the room.

"Wait one more thing… don't tell him of this deal until after he agrees to join… or I decide to tell him…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Okay…" said Luffy who ran out of the room.

Dr. Kureha laughed a little, "So much like him…" thought Dr. Kureha.

"So what's the deal with that deal you made?" asked Sanji climbing out the hole.

"Well I guess I should tell you Chopper's story to explain…" said Dr. Kureha.

Elsewhere Luffy began his search for Chopper.

"I think the old lady is testing you…" came Kyubi's voice.

"Really… I wonder why…" said Luffy.

"Well it's better than the last test she gave…" said Kyubi.

"She gave me a test before… when…" thought Luffy.

"I guess you haven't figured out yet…" said Kyubi.

"Figured out what yet?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind… just find that deer man and convince him to join…" said Kyubi.

"Right…" said Luffy.

He opened a door to find Chopper performing experiments.

"Hey Reindeer!" yelled Luffy.

Chopper jumped out into the air… nearly knocking over various beakers and tubes… he fortunately caught them all using his hat, hoofs, and one of his legs with out breaking anything.

"Cool! Let's see how long you can hold it…" said Luffy.

He began to tickle Chopper. Chopper twitched, he tried not to laugh.

"Stop that…" said Chopper.

"I think you should stop… if he breaks something it's your fault…" said Kyubi.

Luffy sweatdroped… he didn't' want to make Dr. Kureha made at him so he stopped. Chopper managed to put most of things down.

"What do you want?" asked Chopper.

"You want to join my crew?" asked Luffy.

Chopper stared at the rubber man.

"Why… and this better not be a joke…" said Chopper.

"It's not I really want you to join… don't you want to be a pirate?" asked Luffy.

"A… pirate…" asked Chopper who was reminded of something… then shook his head, "Don't kid around…"

"I'm not… I really want you to join!" said Luffy.

"Really…" said Chopper who shook his head again, "I don't believe you…"

The reindeer man ran with Luffy fallowing behind… sometime during the chase Chopper could take it any… he suddenly turned from being a teddy bear-like half man/ half reindeer to a giant abdominal snowman like monster… he turned around and slammed Luffy's head into the ground.

"That took care of him…" said Chopper.

Luffy got up just as Chopper shrank back to down to his smaller form.

"D-did you just turn into that monster?" asked Luffy.

Chopper looked down, "Yes…" he said.

Luffy's eyes became sparkly "Awesome!" yelled Luffy, "Now you really have to join my crew!"

"Wow… you found something that you like about him… not just because she'll join if he'll join… at least you found a good reason…" said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" thought Luffy.

"Oh man!" said Chopper who ran away again and of course Luffy chased after him.

Chopper managed to run into a room that for reason had a plate of fruit… Luffy saw and got distracted… and began to gobble the fruit down. Chopper looked at Luffy.

"Hey… are you really a real pirate?" asked Chopper.

"As a real and can be…" said Luffy but his mouth was full so it sounded more like "As real as canned beef"

"So you really have adventures… on the sea on a ship?" asked Chopper.

"That's right… you want to join us?" asked Luffy.

Chopper stood there silent for a moment… before running off again…

Elsewhere Dr. Kureha finished Chopper's story… both Nami and Sanji didn't know what say… mostly it was a very sad story… Chopper used to be a normal reindeer expect for his blue nose which caused him to be an outcast, then one day he ate the Human Human Devil Fruit and he was driven away from his herd. When he tried to make friends with humans they shot him thinking he the abdominal snow man… but one man named Dr. Hiruluk found him… it should also be noted that Dr. Hiruluk was a quack… he hurt more patents than he helped but he was also convinced that there could be a cure for everything if they just believed and a strong belief in the Jolly Roger… Chopper and Dr. Hiruluk became a extremely close, a father and son, Dr. Hiruluk even gave Chopper the hat he wears… but there were problems… such as Wapol, the king (who recently fled due to pirates, became a pirate and tired to eat Luffy earlier in the day) had all but the 20 best doctors hunted down… the 20 best were forced to serve him… as well as the fact he was terribly sick… after year of finding Chopper, Dr. Hiruluk drove Chopper away with less than a week left to live… Chopper had over heard some of Wapol's men that there was a rare mushroom that could cure anything. Chopper went to find the mushroom which he thought was the cure… he did find it but was severally injured (including losing one of his antlers) in the process. However the mushroom that Chopper gave him was fatal dose of poison, which he believed was the cure due to the poison mark is the same as the Jolly Roger… that same day Wapol's doctor's clamed to be sick, Dr. Hiruluk went to help them but it was a trap… before he could die from Wapol or the mushroom he committed suicide… Dr. Kureha took Chopper in as her apprentice as per his last request…

Neither Nami or Sanji didn't know what to say. Dr. Kureha looked at them.

"You're still wondering why I made that deal… you see Luffy reminds of someone I knew long time ago… he helped me believe again… I saw him as the son I never had… he taught me how to believe again… he was like the son I never had…" said Dr. Kureha.

Sanji smirked, after the second punch he realized that her punches seemed familiar, so when no one was looking during the story, he looked over with his Sharingan eye and knew his troy about her was correct… Dr. Kureha was using a henge… transformation jutsu… "So when are you going to tell Chopper…"

"When he agrees…" said Dr. Kureha.

"No about the other thing…" said Sanji.

"Other thing…" thought Nami.

Dr. Kureha smirked, "So you figured it out… how?" said Dr. Kureha.

Sanji pointed to his left eye and Dr. Kureha nodded… Nami was even more lost…

"Also your punch…" said Sanji not wanting to go into detail, "So are you going to tell him?"

Dr. Kureha sighed, "I guess I should sooner rather than later…" said Dr. Kureha.

Just then Chopper fallowed by Luffy ran into the room.

"Chopper… there's something important I need to tell you…" said Dr. Kureha.

Chopper stopped and pout of Luffy's line of running… Luffy on the other hand couldn't stop in time and crash into the wall.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"I think you should sit down…" said Dr. Kureha.

Chopper saw down on a nearby chair.

"So… should we leave the room…" said Nami.

"No… this concerns you too…" said Dr. Kureha.

The room was silent as Luffy got up and sat on the bed near Nami.

"Chopper… I've been lying to you…" said Dr. Kureha.

"What… what do you mean?" asked Chopper confused.

"My name really isn't Kureha…" said Dr Kureha.

"What…" said Chopper.

"For the past 80 years I've been in hiding…" said the woman thought to be named Dr. Kureha.

"Hiding… from who?" asked Chopper.

"A terrible man… a man even more cruel than Wapol…" said woman thought to be named Dr. Kureha, "Orochimaru…"

Both Luffy and Nami were shocked.

"You're kidding… right?" said Nami.

"Why would Orochimaru be after you?" asked Luffy.

Chopper just blinked, he had about Orochimaru, over hearing a few conversation between Jiraiya and Dr. Kureha and also from some books… but knew little about him.

"The reason is that he knows me and fears me…" said woman thought to be named Dr. Kureha, "I don't even look or sound like this… I've been using the Transformation Jutsu…"

"Transformation Jutsu?" asked Chopper now confused more that ever.

"Yes… this will be the first time in years I'm going to undo it…" said woman thought to be named Dr. Kureha.

The doctor performed a hand sign and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Chopper, Nami and Luffy were in shock… Chopper at the site of the woman while Nami and Luffy knew the woman from their dream… all three of them were silent… Luffy was the first one who spoke.

"Granny Tsunade?" he asked surprised.

Next Time: Tsunade explains her reasons of disguising herself as Dr. Kureha. What will happen? How will Chopper feel? Did she tell anyone other than Jiraiya? Find out next time...

A/N: What a tweest! Sorry... I just had to say that (Robot Chicken reference)... bet it was a surprise for those who didn't figure it out... and those who did... wow... either I was a little too obvious with my hints or you're all smart...


	10. Tsunade’s Reason

A/N: Yahoo! I just found out today that Pokemon Diamond and Pearl will be released on April 22nd! (crickets chirp) What? I can't celebrate the new Pokemon Games in a One Piece fanfic that doesn't crossover with Pokemon (more crickets chirp) Oh just start the chapter.

Chapter 10: Tsunade's Reason

When the smoke cleared from the neck down things looked that same… same clothes, same hot body, but from the neck up things were different… instead of an old witch there was now a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Of course those features held annoyance and anger… with that last remark Luffy made she puttee him into the wall not only crashing though the wall… but the next wall as well. Kyubi in Luffy's head was laughing, one thing he figured out that Dr. Kureha was Tsunade a while back and that Luffy called her by Naruto's special nickname… even if Luffy was in pain at the moment.

"I know I told Naruto this many times and you're his reincarnation and has his memories but… Don't call me that!" she yelled.

Nami and Sanji sweatdroped…

She cleared her throat and sat back down.

Chopper looked at her… not only that she looked different but she sounded differently, as Dr. Kureha she sounded like a stereotypical old witch but now… she sounded like a young woman…

"I'm sorry I hid this from Chopper…" said quietly.

"Who are you really?" asked Chopper.

"I'm Tsunade, one of the greatest medic-nins of all time, kunoichi of the Sanin and the 5th Hokage of Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said Tsunade.

"That would explain how you knew Kirara…" said Chopper.

"I've been in hiding for the past 80 years… from Orochimaru… and other people…" said Tsunade.

Sanji began to cough a bit… it sounded suspiciously like "Debt collectors". Tsunade of course glared at him.

"The reason I chose Drum Island was because of it's rebound doctors… of course becoming a doctor here was just the first step…" said Tsunade, "The 2nd step was posing as Dr. Kureha…"

"So you chose to use a henge of an old woman… yet didn't change your body? I thought you were vain before…" said Sanji.

(Punch!)

Sanji was now in another room… thanks to the Tsunade punched him in there.

"Many of the things I did as Dr. Kureha I did for an act… like hurting people if they didn't except my treatment…" said Tsunade.

"What about them…" asked Dr. Chopper as Luffy was dragging a half concouis Sanji in though the holes.

"Oh… you'll learn why I did it…" said Tsunade.

Nami sweatdroped.

"Many of the things I regret doing as Dr. Kureha but there are things I don't regret…" sauid Tsunade.

She walked over to Chopper and hugged him… she began to cry…

"I'm sorry I never told you until now…" sauid Tsunade, "I understand if you never forgive me… I love you so much…"

Chopper didn't know what to say but he began to tear up… then began to sob.

"I'm so sorry…" said Tsunade.

Luffy was about to say something but Nami shut his mouth and shook her head.

The two cried for a few minutes…

"Dr Kur… I mean Tsunade… I forgive you…" said Chopper.

Tsunade looked at the reindeer.

"You do…" said Tsunade.

"Yes… I do…" said Chopper, "Even though you hid this from me I understand… if Orochimaru is worse than Wapol…"

"You don't need to say anything else…" said Tsunade.

Thing reminded silent for a while… until Chopper finally asked.

"So… how do you know them…" said Chopper.

"Well it happened 99 years ago…" said Tsunade who began to tell the tale of how she became Hokage and the events afterwards… Chopper was amazed by the stories…

"Their really reincarnated?" asked Chopper.

"Yes, Luffy was Naruto, Sanji was Kakashi… and Nami was…" said Tsunade.

"Sakura…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Tsunade sweatdroped… mainly because Sakura was her last appetence before Chopper…

"You're not into healing the sick are you?" asked Tsunade.

"No way… unless money's involved…" said Nami.

Tsunade sweatdroped again…

"So Chopper you want to join my crew?" asked Luffy.

"Um… well…" said Chopper.

"Come on join up with us…" said Luffy.

"Um… um…" said Chopper who ran out of the room.

"Hey come back here!" yelled Luffy chasing after him.

"Chopper's still taking in a lot of things… but I'm sure that once that he settles down he'll probably join… I know for a fact that he's always wanted to join a pirate crew…" said Tsunade.

"So did you know about us?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… I didn't think you'd come injured so soon…" said Tsunade, "I just found out last month…"

(Flashback)

Chopper and Dr Kureha (since this was before she reveled herself as Tsunade she will be referred to as Dr. Kureha) were doing experiments and research… when there was a puff of smoke.

"Hey guess who's here!" yelled a voice though the smoke.

"Jiraiya!" said Chopper happily, he was good friends with Jiraiya, they had a history together, Jiraiya was good friends with Dr. Hiruluk (don't ask why… but it involves Tsunade and Wapol… it's a long story) and Chopper came to see him as the perverted uncle he never had.

"Jiraiya…" said Dr. Kureha bitterly.

"Hey I finished my latest book… Make Out Warriors!" said Jiraiya taking out said book… he planed to give it to Chopper… but Dr. Kureha grabbed it and used a Bunsen burner to light it one fire.

"Kureha! That was a gift for Chopper!" said Jiraiya.

"I don't want Chopper to read such filth…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Hey where's Akamaru?" asked Chopper.

"Oh I found his owner… well sort of…" said Jiraiya.

He nodded to Dr. Kureha and she nodded back.

"I have to talk privately with Jiraiya…" said Dr. Kureha.

Both of them left the room and to outside.

"So I see you ran into one of them…" said Dr. Kureha.

"Yeah… his name's Ace… he's Sasuke's reincarnation…" said Jiraiya.

"You didn't join him?" asked Kureha.

"He's only one man! I'll join when there's one more… which should be soon… I hope…" said Jiraiya.

"You shared the blame didn't you?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"I have no idea what you mean…" said Jiraiya.

"You know what I mean… he was punished alongside you…" said Dr. Kureha.

Jiraiya sighed… "Yeah…" said Jiraiya, "But he did say he thinks his younger brother might be part of this…"

"You think we can trust him?" asked Dr. Kureha.

"He's nothing like Sasuke… though I am worried that something might happen to him… he suffers from Narcolepsy…" said Jiraiya.

Dr. Kureha sighed.

"You know you should really remove your cover… then again if Orochimaru was smart enough he's figure it out… after all you didn't change your body because of your vanity…" said Jiraiya.

(Punch!)

Dr. Kureha had punched Jiraiya away… he disappeared in a star and then there was a very loud crash.

"Jiraiya…" muttered Dr. Kureha walking away.

(End of flashback)

"That does tie into what Dalton said…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Tsunade laughed, she smirked "Want to play poker?" she asked.

"Strip?" asked Sanji.

Both Nami and Tsunade glared at Sanji… Tsunade more than Nami…

"I was joking…" said Sanji.

And so they began to play… not to mention that they were actually playing with money.

Elsewhere in the castle Chopper had somehow managed to get Luffy into a cell and locked him up.

"Oh come on!" yelled Luffy.

"How does it feel?" asked Kyubi laughing really hard.

"Oh very funny…" thought Luffy.

That's when he noticed that Chopper wasn't paying attention and grabbed the key using his rubber powers. Chopper heard the door unlock and realized the key was gone.

"Oh no!" said Chopper.

Luffy laughed, "Come on! Join my crew!" yelled Luffy.

And so the chase began. However Chopper stopped and got out of Luffy's way… once again Luffy crashed into the wall.

"Oh no…" said Chopper, "He's back…"

Back in the room… Tsunade was winning… Nami sat on the bed in disbelief.

"Did… did your luck change?" she asked.

"I don't know… I haven't played since this incident about 25 years ago involving Gold Rogers… I still don't want to talk about that…" said Tsunade.

"You think it might be a bad omen?" asked Sanji.

"Oh what are the chances of that happening?" asked Tsunade.

That's when Chopper ran into the room.

"Tsunade! Wapol's back!" yelled Chopper.

Both Sanji and Nami stared at Tsunade… of course the first game she played in years with her winning was a sign that the former king of the island was returning.

Next Time: The Evil king returns to his castle... with Chopper and Tsunade fighting and Sanji and Luffy helping what will happen... Find out next time...


	11. Hippo Fight

A/N: This chapter tells what happened to the Village Hidden in the Leaves after the deaths of Naruto and the rest...

Chapter 11: Hippo Fight

Tsunade sighed… she was winning big in poker agaisnt Nami (who she knew she would fear in the future) and Sanji… but of course as luck would have, just like every other time she won… it was a bad omen…

"Chopper we're going to fight him…" said Tsunade.

"Are you going to replace the henge?" asked Nami.

Tsunade smirked, "No… I'm coming out of hiding from this day forward…" said Tsunade, "And besides I have quite a bit of things to say to Wapol…"

Tsunade and Chopper were leaving the room, "Oh by the way Nami… please stay out of the fight… it's a little too early for to be moving around…" said Tsunade.

Nami nodded as Tsunade and Chopper left the room. Not too long later the two stood in front of the castle… with Chopper in full reindeer form, across from them was a very fat man covered in metal along with a man with a ton of afros and the man seen email in a checkered out fit… the fat man was Wapol, the afro man was Kuromarimo and the checkered man was Chess all three of them were riding a weird hippo thing...

"Who the hell are you! And where's the old hag!" yelled Wapol not recognizing Tsunade.

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me…" said Tsunade, "Dr. Kureha never existed… she was me and I am Tsunade!"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Wapol.

Tsunade put her Dr. Kureha henge back up, Wapol's eyes were wide.

"It was nothing but a henge… and illusion… Dr. Kureha never existed… it was all an act…" said Tsunade as Dr. Kureha who then once again dropped the illusion, "I was really Tsunade of the Sanin the whole time…"

"Tsunade?" asked Walpole surprised, "That would explain why you knew Jiraiya so well…" he muttered.

"I've always wanted to say these things to you… you are not a king… but a tyrant… a ruler is supposed to care for and every person not care only about themselves… to take away things from the people and give to yourself its truly awful…" said Tsunade.

"What would you know…" said Wapol.

Tsunade had a slight headache… apparently he has heard about her but did not know about that she indeed a ruler.

"I know a lot about ruling people I'm the 5th Hokage, I ruled The Village Hidden in the Leaves for 11 years! 6 years before giving it up to the 6th Hokage then taking it back after he died before giving it up again 5 years later to the 7th Hokage… don't you say do I know…" said Tsunade.

"So what… my word is law… now vacate this castle!" yelled Wapol.

"There's no way I'm going to vacate this castle…" said Tsunade, "Not to you anyways… but we will stop you!"

"You and what army?" asked Wapol.

That's when Luffy showed up using Gum Gum Rocket ramming into Wapol and his two crew members as well as the weird Hippo thing they were riding, knocking them off the mountain.

"It took you long enough…" said Tsunade turning to Sanji who joined them.

"Um… we got lost in the castle…" said Sanji.

"Just glad you two didn't get lost on the road of life…" said Tsunade.

Sanji sweatdroped…

Luffy got up and dusted himself and walked to the others were.

"That was fun…" said Luffy.

"How were you able to that?" asked Chopper.

"Oh, I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy stretching his cheek.

"It figures he'd eat a devil fruit…" said Tsunade, "Oh… aren't you cold…"

Luffy didn't answer and appeared to be thinking about something… causing Tsunade to sweat drop.

Wapol and his men still riding the hippo thing climbed back up the mountain.

"So you Straw Hat! You interfere again…" said Wapol.

"Hey it's cold!" yelled Luffy.

"You just noticed it now!" yelled both Sanji and Tsunade.

"Hey aren't you listening?" demanded Wapol.

"I'm going to get a jacket…" said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Wapol.

"Don't need one…" came Kyubi.

"How so?" asked Luffy.

"Just a small amount of my Chakra will warm you right up… that's not all! It will enhance you senses and strength!" said Kyubi talking like one of those guys from an infomercial.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Luffy.

Kyubi was silent for a moment then shouted "Damn you infomercials! You ruined my life again!" yelled Kyubi who then coughed, "Just one more thing… don't get too angry if you do… you might go out of control…"

"Right!" thought Luffy.

Luffy began to glow red surprising both Sanji and Tsunade.

"Luffy when have you been able to use the fox's Chakra?" asked Sanji.

"Um… eelier today… I forgot to tell you… I can now do jutsus too…" said Luffy.

"Hey you should listen to the king!" yelled Kuromarimo.

"Is that so…" said Tsunade with a smirk, "Say afro boy… there's something I always wanted to do with you…"

"What?" asked Kuromarimo.

"A boxing match… right here, right now!" said Tsunade with a smirk.

Kuromarimo was confidante… "Right on!" he said.

Both walked up to each other.

"This going to end badly…" said Sanji.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

Round 1:

Tsunade punched him in the face… knocking him out.

"Looks like I won…" said Tsunade.

"Two out of three…" said Kuromarimo getting up…

Round 2:

Tsunade won after punching him in the face again…

"I won again…" said Tsunade.

"3 out of 5…" said Kuromarimo.

Round 5:

Tsunade once again punch out the strange man with afros…

"I won again…" said Tsunade.

"6 out of 11…" said Kuromarimo.

Round 17:

Tsunade once again punch the man in face… she now knew he was completely out of it… so did everyone else…

"Flying Raspberries!" he yelled then passed out in the snow.

"Okaay…" said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"That was…" said Sanji trying to come up with a good word.

"Stupid…" said Kyubi even though Sanji couldn't hear it.

"All right Tsunade!" cheered Chopper.

"What a weakling if he couldn't stand up to a woman…" said Wapol.

"What was that!" yelled Tsunade.

Chopper went into Heavy Point so that she wouldn't beat up the former king lest she'd be eaten…

"Chess…" said Wapol.

"Yes your sire…" said Chess.

"You know what to do…" said Wapol.

"Yes…" said Chess.

Chess took out a bow, and loaded it with an arrow… a flaming arrow…. That was pretty big…

"Um… Luffy… I have an idea…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Use the Sexy Jutsu…" said Kyubi.

"No!" said Luffy.

"Oh come on… your Naruto's reincarnation… you have to live up to some of his style…" said Kyubi.

"No way!" thought Luffy.

"I'll give you meat if you do…" said Kyubi hiding the fact that he didn't have any way to give Luffy meat.

"Really!" asked Luffy.

"Yaah go do it!" said Kyubi.

"Transform!" said Luffy using Naruto's invention. There was a puff of smoke and Luffy was gone, in his place3 was an extremely beautiful girl with long black hair that hung around her ankles... not to mention she was naked but smoke was covering her private areas. Chess' nose erupted in a geyser of blood, and promptly fainted right next to the unconscious Kuromarimo, Wapol on the other hand was blushing and giggling… same with Sanji, Chopper mouth hung open in shock… Tsunade was angry… extremely angry with Luffy…

"Luffy!" yelled Tsunade.

She managed to break free of Chopper and ran over to the idiot rubber man… after hitting him in the head which reverted him back to "normal" Luffy she preceded to throttle him.

"How dare you use that! I pegged you not being a pervert but here you proved me wrong…" yelled Tsunade.

"It wasn't my idea… it was Kyubi's… he promised me to give me meat if I did it…" said Luffy.

Tsunade stopped as she gained a sweat drop, "How would he give you meat?" asked Tsunade.

"Um… I don't know…" said Luffy.

Luffy heard Kyubi was laughing a lot…

"Hey that was trick! Wasn't it!" thought Luffy.

"It wasn't a trick… it was a prank… I'm a fox, we play pranks…" said Kyubi in a playful tone.

"Um… Tsunade…" said Chopper panicking.

He pointed to Wapol… who was now a huge house with canons for arms.

"Um… when did that happen?" asked Luffy.

"When I was choking you…" said Tsunade.

"There's one more thing to do…" said Wapol… as he began to eat his unconscious men.

"Oh my god!" said Luffy.

"I just hope he doesn't merge them…" said Tsunade.

"Merge them?" asked Luffy.

Tsunade nodded… this fight was going to get more unexpected…

Next Time: The fight takes a strange turn, and Chopper manages to show his mad skills in battle. What will happen? And what abilities does he have? Find out next time…


	12. Rumble!

A/N: Sorry for the wait... I had writer's block... but anyways! Hurry 2,000 hits!

Chapter 12: Rumble!

The evil hippo (Kyubi's words) king house canon man had just eaten his unconscious men, one had lost to Tsunade in a boxing match (never have a boxing match with some you know mastered the fist of doom…) while the other fell to the Sexy Jutsu…Wapol would have fallen to it as well but he read the enter Make-out Series… which has expanded to over 50 books due to Jiraiya's immortally… Wapol had just eaten his two henchmen. Which disturbed those he was fighting.

"Why would you eat your own men!" yelled Luffy.

"He ate the Munch Munch Fruit…" said Tsunade.

"I know that… he tried to eat me earlier…" said Luffy.

"Really…" said Tsunade somewhat surprised with a sweat drop "I mean… it allows him to gain the abilities of whatever he ate… and also if he wanted create new things out of what he ate…"

"The only thing I can make from what I eat is poop…" said Kyubi.

Luffy laughed at that joke… everyone else looked at him and shrugged.

"Munch Munch Factory…" said Wapol as the door on his house like body opened up… out came a fusion of Kuromarimo and Chess. It has two faces and four arms… it was really creepy.

"We are Chessmarimo!" said the bizarre fusion.

"The Sayains are rolling in their graves…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind… just don't take out this guy?" said Kyubi.

"Why?" thought Luffy.

"You'll see…" said Kyubi.

"Hey!" yelled Chopper.

"Well isn't it the freak…" said Chessmarimo… it was very creepy as the two face spoke at the same time.

"Don't you call me a freak…" said Chopper taking out a yellow ball.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"You'll see…" said Tsunade with a smirk.

"This is a rumble ball… normally I only have three forms…" said Chopper.

"Three forms?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, Chopper ate the Human Human fruit which is a Zoan type fruit, normally they only allow three forms but…" said Tsunade.

"With this I can utilize 4 more forms…" said Chopper.

Chopper threw rumble ball into his mouth and crunched it.

"Rumble!" he yelled.

"Like that will help you!" sauid Chessmarimo taking out a few axes.

"Where did it get those axes…" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Tsunade.

Chopper became a full reindeer and ran words Chessmarimo… when he got to a certain point he turned into his abdominal snowman from, but it was different than earlier, it now extremely muscular, with hoofs instead of hands. The two began to fight… but It resulted in Chessmarimo knocking Chopper away into the castle wall… however Chopper transform again… into a big ball of fluff… after hitting the ground, Chopper's head and legs came out.

"He's an overgrown Chia Pet…" said Kyubi.

"What's a Chia pet?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind…" said Kyubi.

"Amazing isn't it…" said Tsunade, "It's his own invention, Chopper's very smart… normally he only has three transformations, Walking point which is his full reindeer form, heavy point which his full human form and brain point… which is the from he's usually in… but with the rumble ball he is able to utilize four more forms, that first you saw was arm point, and the second one was Guard Point…"

"That's so cool…" said Luffy with his eyes sparkling, "Really, really has to join now…"

Tsunade sweatdroped, "Is he like that all the time?"

"Unfortunately… yes…" said Sanji.

Tsunade was about to ask another question but Sanji beat her to it "Yes he is more annoying than Naruto ever was…"

Tsunade's sweat drop grew.

Chopper changed to Heavy Point going to change him but the ax swinging fusion thingy kept swinging his axes… Chopper turned into a very skinny human like form with his reindeer legs and was able to jump out the way.

"Cool!" yelled Luffy.

"That's his Jump Point…" said Tsunade.

What they didn't noticed was that Wapol was slowly making his way into the castle while everyone was distracted with the fight.

Chopper continued to dodge for about thirty seconds by changing forms and what not. Then he finally got to a certain distance while in Brain Point, took a stance by making his hooves into a square shape.

"Not only does the Rumble Ball gives him more forms but he's also able to use a new technique while in Brain Point…" explained Tsunade.

"He's going to shoot a laser isn't he?" asked Luffy.

"No he's not… he checking foe a weakness… this is Chopper's Scope…" said Tsunade.

"Awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"How many times is Luffy more annoying?" asked Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"It varies from day to day…" said Sanji, causing Tsunade to sweat drop.

"I heard what you said… I have no weakness!" yelled Chessmarimo.

"That's what you think!" yelled Chopper, he smirked because he found it.

Chopper change to his Speed Point to get to the weirdo, then once again shifted to Arm point, he slammed a hoof into one of the chins making a mark that looked like a cherry blossom petal… also knowing down the freak of nature that was created by a sick king.

"And the three minutes are up!" said Tsunade.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Luffy, "And you did before time was up…" said Luffy.

"It wasn't awesome at all!" yelled Chopper while dancing around.

Both Sanji and Tsunade looked around.

"This is bad…" said Tsunade.

"you think he went inside the castle?" asked Sanji.

"Pro…" said Tsunade before she could finish the word she was about to say Sanji ran into the castle while shouting "I'll save you Nami!"

"Who would have though Kakashi would be reincarnated into that?" thought Tsunade, "Hey Chopper! Luffy"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Wapol's gone… we think he went into the castle!" said Tsunade.

"Oh no! Nami!" said Luffy running into the castle.

Chopper was about to fallow him, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Chopper, I think we should stay out here… there's something we need to talk about privately…"

Chopper nodded reluctantly.

Inside the castle, Nami sighed, "I should have asked when I had the chance!" she yelled.

Nami had to use the bathroom, badly… unfortunately… she forgot to ask where it was…

"Minds as go look for it…" she said.

She went out of the room and began her search… and that's when she ran into Wapol…

Next Time: Luffy and Wapol face off... Luffy unlocks some of Naruto's memories of being Hokage and fights with even more fury than expected... also what's going on with those that hadn't gone up to the castle? Find out next time...


	13. King no More

Chapter 13: King no More

Nami began to look around the illusive bathroom… which was going to tough as for some reason Chopper and Tsunade left the door open… that's when she ran into Walpole who was no longer a canon house monster king thingy…

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Nami sweatdroped, "Oh just no one… I was just leaving…" said Nami walking away.

"Stop right there…" said Wapol, "You look very delicious…"

"Uh-oh…" said Nami as she began to run away.

During the run she came up with an idea… she used the Clone Jutsu, two of them…the tow of them ran off in different directions, but Nami forgot a key fact… Wapol knew which was really because of her footprints in the snow.

"I know a lot about Justus from the Make Out Series…" said Wapol with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill Jiraiya if I make it though this!" mentally yelled Nami.

Elsewhere on a nameless island Jiraiya was "gathering data" when he shivered.

"Oh great… I think Sakura's reincarnation just threatened to kill me…" said Jiraiya, "Oh well that's a good sign that Ace found her… I think…"

Back on Drum Island… Nami continued to run… that when she noticed stairs that led down… though a small hole. She went though it… and Wapol got stuck… Nami breathed a sigh of relief and smirked…

"Good… now all I have to do it find the bathroom…" she said.

However just as Nami was about to walk away the king began to eat himself… literally… all that was left was a strange garbage can like thing… it began to hop doesn't the stairs. Then opened up and came out… and no longer hippo.

Nami stood there for a moment and then began to run from him again. They ran all way down stairs in front a strange door.

"Oh great…" thought Nami.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

Nami turned around and saw Luffy…

"I'm not going to let you eat my navigator!" yelled Luffy.

"How did you know he was trying to eat me?" asked Nami.

Luffy shrugged, "Just a guess…" said Luffy.

Wapol began to laugh… "So you're here… you see these doors behind me… these doors lead to my already room… and once I get in there I'll be able to eat everything become the ultimate weapon…" said Wapol... he then began to freak out "Oh no… oh no… I lost the key…"

Both Luffy and Nami sweatdroped…

"Hey look over there a monkey!" yelled Wapol who then ran away.

"Hey come back here you!" yelled Luffy fallowing the former king.

Nami smirked and looked down to her hand, "Looks like I stole something useful…" she said.

"Nami!" yelled Sanji, "Your okay!"

"Yaah…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "Um… do you know where the bathroom is?"

"No…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Down the mountain and in the town that Dalton lived they were dealing well with after math in general when Wapol first arrived on the island the towns people lead by Dalton try to fend him off (the others after hearing that "Dr. Kureha" had went to another town went to look for her there… they were on the way during the avalanche), Dalton as it turns out was once a guard for the old king (Wapol's father who was a good man) but didn't quit when Wapol took the crown, Dalton hated not quitting and eventually began to speak out agaisnt him which got him locked up… in other words he hated the man… during the fight Dalton was severally injured then the avalanche happened. With others Kaya, Vivi, Ace, Tashigi and Akamaru managed wake up afterwards… Usopp wasn't doing too well… well until Tashigi and Vivi beat Usopp to his senses (Tashigi did go a little overboard) and they headed back to town, along the way they met up with Zoro (who went a little overboard with his training and left the ship, ironically during said training he got lost and met "Dr. Kureha", she would have helped him but he insulted her… had she known he was Shikamaru reincarnated she would have treated him slightly nicer), when they got there the town's people that were okay and Wapol's men who were also okay were fighting… one thing lead to another and Zoro (who had no shirt and no shoes) beat all the men and stole some of their clothes… not in that order though… after that with Kaya and Akamaru's help they quickly found Dalton… fortunately alive but just barley… currently Wapol's personal doctors were treating him… so the other Straw Hats just rested for a bit.

"Why you little…" said Usopp.

Then one of Usopp and Akamaru's fight broke out.

"Bark bark!" yelled Akamaru biting Usopp's butt (Translation: It's go time!).

"Please stop fighting…" said Kaya.

Vivi looked towards the mountain where the castle.

"So you're worried about them… right?" asked Tashigi.

"Yeah… maybe we should look for them…" said Vivi.

"Don't worry…" said Usopp who was victorious over the small dog… now holding him up by his front legs.

"Bark bark…" mumbled Akamaru (Translation: I can't wait 'till I'm big again…)

"Luffy and Sanji can handle it… they've been situations like this before… and they always managed to pull though, I believe that they are okay and found the doctor by now…" said Usopp.

Vivi was relived until she noticed that Usopp's legs were shaking.

"You're too scared to look for them aren't you?" asked Vivi.

"Of course not!" yelled Usopp.

"Bark bark, bark!" barked Akamaru (Translation: If it wasn't so cold, your pants would be on fire!)

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"But Usopp does have a point… I'm sure my brother's just fine…" said Ace, "And besides… I think that something good happened…"

"You think Kyubi unsealed the Chakra?" asked Zoro

"I think so… thanks to the Uchiha I can sense the power…" said Ace.

"Dalton! Stop this right now!" yelled a voice.

They noted that Dalton was up but looked extremely weak at the moment.

"I can't let Wapol get back to the castle…" said Dalton.

"But Dalton…" said one of the town's people.

"I'll take the rest of the way...," said Usopp letting go of Akamaru, "You need help walking so I'll be your legs."

"Oh Usopp…" said Kaya.

The other members on the other hand…

"So how far do you think he'll get…" said Zoro.

"Not far at all…" said Tashigi.

And so Usopp was Dalton's legs meaning that he had to carry the big man… for about 3 feet… he was too heavy.

"You need to help?" asked Zoro.

"No of course not! The Great Captain Usopp doesn't need any help!" said Usopp.

Unfortunately at that moment Usopp collapsed under Dalton's weight… Zoro sighed and picked up the man like it was nothing…

"Come on let's go…" said Zoro.

"Usopp… are you okay…" said Kaya walking up to him and lending a hand.

"I'm fine…" said Usopp getting up, then walking over to Zoro yelling at him, it even sounded like Zoro muttered "Troublesome" at some point.

They were fallowed by Kaya.

"We should go too…" said Ace.

"Okay…" said Vivi.

"Whatever…" said Tashigi.

"Wait…" said one the towns people.

"What?" asked Vivi.

"Use one the rope way…" said the town's person.

"But Wapol's men cut them down a long time ago…" said another town's person.

"But someone brought them back up…" said the town's person.

Meanwhile in the castle Luffy continued his search for Wapol.

"So looking for King Used to be a Hippo?" asked Kyubi.

"Yeah… I don't know why but I hate him a lot…" thought Luffy.

"Probably because he was king that mistreated his people and your Hokage instincts are kicking in…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Kyubi sweatdroped… "Okay… you were in your past life from for 7 years the Hokage… the head of the Village in the Leaves, you projected the people even if some of them hated your past life because of me… and hearing a person who's a leader treat his people that way gets you upset…" said Kyubi.

"Now that I realize it…" thought Luffy, "Let me at the guy!" he yelled.

"Hell yeah let's get that guy!" yelled Kyubi.

Outside the castle.

"Don't worry Chopper… I'm sure he complexly forgotten the deal and wants you for you…" said Tsunade, "I wouldn't put it pastry him either… he seems a lot dimmer than Naruto… when not fighting that is…" she thought if a laugh.

"If you say so…" said Chopper.

"Hey Tsunade!" yelled Nami exiting the castle with Sanji in tow.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"I forgot to ask… which to the bathroom?" asked Nami.

"Oh I should have told you…" said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

Tsunade gave her directions, which happened to be right next to the bedroom she was saying in… Nami ran to the bathroom as fast possible once she gotten everything.

"So Sanji…" said Tsunade, "You know Ace right?"

"Yeah…" said Sanji, "He's the one that told us… how do you know about him?"

"Jiraiya told me… can… we trust him?" she asked.

"If you're wondering if he's going to betray us for power then eventually come like nothing's happened… I doubt it…" said Sanji, "There's no reason for him…"

"But…" said Tsunade.

"Ace has very little common personality wise with Sasuke… the only thing that pin point so far is that he's an avenger… and he given that up for a while to fight Orochimaru…" said Sanji.

"I see…" said Tsunade, "I just hope you're right…"

"I'm really lost…" sighed Chopper.

Back inside the castle Luffy managed to find Wapol in a room, it happened to have a strange canon that looked a little like a hippo.

"Must have a hippo fetish…" mumbled Kyubi.

"Now I'll be able to get you straw hat!" yelled Wapol who flipped a switch on the canon… Luffy sweatdroped when nothing happened. Wapol flipped the switch several more time but nothing happened, he went to investigate by looking in the barrel… and found that it not only that is wasn't in working condition but there were cute little birds living in it, "Uh-oh…"

Luffy began to crack his knuckles, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time…" he said with a smirk, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Instead of one Luffy there were 5 of them… Luffy grinned his usual… well all five them…

"You'll going to get it now…" said Luffy.

Three of the Luffys kicked him into the air while the real Luffy was giving a boost by the 4th, while the Clones shouted "U!" "Zu!" "Ma!" "Ki!" then Luffy began to beat up Wapol in the air while "Naruto Barrage!" then finishing with one final kick to the ground.

"It felt wired using an attack that nothing to do with my Gum Gum Powers…" said Luffy.

"You'll get used to it…" said Kyubi.

Wapol got up, "I surrender! I sunder! I'll give you anything… even be king…" said Wapol.

"Sorry the thing I want to do is beat you up some more…" said Luffy.

"Uh-oh…" said Wapol.

"Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking!" said the real Luffy to his clones.

Two of the other Luffy's nodded.

The real Luffy and open of the clones stretched their arms, another of the clones ran towards the starch out arms, he bounced back, sending him flying towards Wapol.

"Gum Gum Clone Slingshot!" yelled the Luffy clone slamming into Wapol… sending him flying out of the castle as the clone went "poof!". The momentum not only sent the former king out of the castle but flying at a high speed for a long ways…

A minute earlier just outside the castle, Nami came out with a jacket and shoes.

"Nami are you should you be out…" said Sanji.

"With King Eat-a-lot in there… I think it's best I do…" said Nami.

Just then they saw Wapol flying out screaming.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about him…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

A minute earlier one a gondola like thing that lead up to the castle, many of the town's people, the remaining straw hats and Dalton were riding it up to the top. Dalton had just finished a speech about Wapol and his rein of terror when everyone saw and heard Wapol fly of into the distance.

"What was that?" asked one of the town's people.

"I think…" said was Wapol, said Kaya who had activated the Byakugan and deactivated it.

"Really are you sure…" said Dalton surprised and wondering if it was Wapol... how could they have beaten him…

Next Time: The rest finally meet Tsunade who frontally has some things that they made need if they want to beat Orochimaru. Also Luffy tries more to get Chopper to join... will he succeed? Also Tsunade planning something... and it involves the weapon room... what will happen? Will Chopper Join? Will Tsunade join? Did Luffy honestly forget his deal with Tsunade? Can Tashigi handle that giant fan? All these questions will be answered next time...


	14. Chopper’s Decision

Chapter 14: Chopper's Decision

The rest of the Luffy clones went poof! And disappeared… he decided to look outside the hole that Wapol made as he flew out… he saw that he could see, Sanji, Nami down there…

"Hey guys!" yelled Luffy waving.

The ones on the ground waved at Luffy with sweat drops.

Meanwhile, the rope way gondola had just reached it's destination.

"Are you sure you can walk?" asked Kaya.

"I'm sure…" said Dalton who was using his weapon was a cane.

There was a stair-way that lead up and Zoro was the first one to clime the stairs… note: He's still wearing the clothes he stole from Wapol's men.

Outside the call a box with an opening came out the ground… the opening were the stairs form the ropeway.

"I wonder who it is…" said Tsunade.

"But the rope was cut wasn't it?" asked Chopper.

"Don't worry Chopper it's good people I'm sure of it…" said Tsunade.

The first person up the stairs was Zoro note: he was still wearing the clothes he stole from Wapol's men.

"Hey moss head… I thought you were watching the ship…" said Sanji.

"Well I…" said Zoro.

Crash!

"Luffy what did you that!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry… I thought you were the fat guy's guard…" said Luffy.

Luffy obviously rocketed towards Zoro who was still dressed in the uniform.

"Try not to make that mistake again!" yelled Zoro.

That's when the others showed up.

"What happened up here?" asked Vivi.

"Looks like Luffy crashed into Zoro…" said Tashigi.

"That's got to hurt…" said Ace.

"Yeah… but I'm guessing Luffy didn't feel a thing…" said Usopp.

"That's good to hear…" said Kaya.

That's when Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well I'm guessing your Luffy's crew…" said Tsunade.

"No way…" said Tashigi.

"Tsunade?" said Kaya.

"She's here?" asked Vivi.

"That would explain why Jiraiya gave me the Eternal Pose here…" said Ace.

Akamaru appeared to be laughing…

"You knew… didn't you?" asked Usopp.

"Bark…" barked Akamaru, (Translation: I'm not saying anything…)

That's when Dalton showed up with a few town's people.

"Oh it's you Dalton… I was wondering if you'd show up…" said Tsunade.

Dalton stared at the woman… "Do I know you…" said Dalton.

"Oh yes… I should explain…" said Tsunade, she once again put the Dr. Kureha henge, "Dr. Kureha never existed… it was all an act…"

"You're that crazy old woman that I met in the forest!" said Zoro with a sweat drop remembering what happened in the woods.

Pound!

Tsunade released the henge after pounding Zoro into the ground.

"Don't call me crazy!" yelled Tsunade, she turned towards the town's people, "My name is Tsunade… of the Sanin…"

Dalton and all the town's people accompanying him sweatdroped.

"Well… that does explain how she knew Jiraiya…" said one of the town's people.

Later in the castle the Straw Hats, Chopper and Tsunade were in a room talking…

"I know that you must be wanting... to know… if I'll join or not…" said Tsunade.

"Yeah…" said Ace.

"Well I have a deal with Luffy…" said Tsunade.

"We had a deal…" said Luffy.

"You forgot?" said Sanji and Nami… in way was that said "I'm surprised then again… if I think about it, I'm not really" sort of way.

"Wow Tsunade you were right…" said Chopper.

"I think remember… I know it something to do with Chopper… that reminds me…" said Luffy, "Come on join the crew…"

"Um… um…" said Chopper who didn't know what to say… so he ran out of the room fallowed by Luffy. Everyone sweatdroped at this.

"See Tashigi… this is what I meant when I said "he practically made me join"…" said Nami.

"Okay…" said Tashigi with a sweat drop.

"I guess it's best that neither of them is in the room…" said Tsunade.

That's when Ace suddenly fell asleep, Tsunade sweatdroped.

"Is he Ace? Because Jiraiya told me he had narcolepsy…" said Tsunade.

"Yeah…" said Sanji.

"First I have something to give you all…" said Tsunade.

She went to into a nearby closet and pulled out a refrigerator sized box she laid it down on the ground and opened it, inside were various kunai and shrunken pocus and holsters, various scrolls, a giant fan, a weird mummy thing that was probably Kankuro's puppet and a giant sack with the label "Tenten's weapons… get reincarnation to seal into scrolls…" that looked like it was going to burst.

"I figured that you would need this… especially if Chopper doesn't agree to join… but I know he will…" said Tsunade, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to ask Dalton if he knows where the key to weapons store is…"

"You mean this?" asked Nami holding up the key she stole from Wapol.

"Where did you get that…" said Tsunade.

"I stole it from Wapol… when he was chasseing me…" said Nami.

"Oh that's great…" said Tsunade, "Mental note: Hide all money from her…" she thought.

Nami tossed the key the key to her. Tsunade was about to leave when she said "Before go, I should at least know your names and…"

"Who we were?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Tsunade.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro… I was Shikamaru." said Zoro.

"Usopp, I was Kiba…" said Usopp.

"My name is Kaya and I was Hinata…" said Kaya.

"Nefertari Vivi… I was Tenten…" said Vivi.

"Tashigi… I as Temari…" said Tashigi.

"And I know that's Ace… who I know was Sasuke… oh by the way… I think you should wait outside for me… if I join… which I'm sure I will…" said Tsunade who then left.

"Well that was strange…" said Zoro.

Tsunade went into another room where Dalton and a lot the town's people were talking about the fall of Wapol.

"Hey... I need some help moving some stuff out of the Weapons Store room…" said Tsunade.

"What!" yelled Dalton.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to use them for war… I don't even like using half the things in there…" said Tsunade who was anti-gun.

"Really prove it me…" said Dalton.

"Well…" said Tsunade.

About 10 minutes later everyone in the Straw Hats were waiting outside… with the exception of Luffy of course.

"Does it seem like Tsunade's planning something?" asked Zoro.

"Do you mean suspicious behavior or planning a surprise?" asked the currently awake Ace.

"I'm unsure…" said Zoro.

"Well whatever it is… I'm sure we can trust Tsunade…" said Nami.

Usopp and Kaya were building a snowman when Luffy crashed into it unexpectedly.

"Where did you come from?" asked Usopp.

"The roof…" said Luffy like it was nothing.

He then got up and disappeared in a puff smoke.

"Great… Luffy can do Justus now…" said Zoro.

"He's going to be more annoying than before…" said Nami.

Tashigi was looking at the giant fan she received… she knew she should strap it to her back.

"So you think you can handle it?" asked Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tashigi.

"You're a klutz and you know it…" said Zoro.

"That's suppose to mean I can't handle the fan?" asked Tashigi.

"It might… I mean if Shikamaru's memories serve Temari was graceful… you're not…" said Zoro with a smirk.

Tashigi didn't know what to do… she would have came up with something… had Luffy didn't almost crash into her.

"Good I missed you!" said Luffy noticing he was a few inches away from Tashigi.

"Luffy… did you find Chopper?" asked Sanji.

"Yes…" said Luffy.

"Is he on the roof?" asked Sanji.

"Yes…" said Luffy.

Sanji sighed, "Does he keep pushing you off?" he asked.

"Maybe…" said Luffy with shifty eyes.

"Baka… if he keeps pushing you off… then please stop going up there…" said Kyubi.

"Then how am I supposed to convince him to join…" thought Luffy.

"Yell at him form down here…" said Kyubi.

"Okay…" thought, "Hey Chopper! Come on join up with us!" he yelled.

Everyone else on the ground sweatdroped.

Chopper who was on the roof also sweat drop.

"He still won't give up…" said Chopper.

He looked at the moon and thought about his conversation with Tsunade earlier.

(Flashback)

"Chopper there's something I need to tell you…" said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"I might have to join up with Luffy and his crew…" said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"I've been waiting them for 80 years here… I chose to wait for them here… but…" said Tsunade, "I made a deal that if you agree to join then I will join too…"

"Really…" said Chopper, "So he just wants me to join because of you…"

"I don't think so…" said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"During your fight with that thing Luffy loved watching you… I could tell he want you to join for you…" said Tsunade.

"Really…" said Chopper.

"But…" said Tsunade, "I'm sure that if we don't join Orochimaru will send Sound Ninja after me…"

Chopper's eyes were wide, "But…" said Chopper.

"Don't worry Chopper if that happens I will fight them off… I won't abandon you Chopper… and I want you to join for me… don't worry about me… join only if you truly want to…" said Tsunade.

Chopper looked down… that's when Tsunade told what she thought about Luffy's deal to cheer him up…

(End of Flashback)

It was a full moon and Chopper looked at it.

"Come on Chopper!" yelled Luffy.

Chopper looked down… and smiled a bit.

A few minutes later…

"Come on Chopper!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy don't push him!" yelled Tashigi.

"Chopper!" yelled Luffy ignoring the "kidnapped" marine.

"Hey I'm down here…" said Chopper.

"Oh hey!" yelled Luffy.

"I have a question… you want to me join for me?" asked Chopper.

Luffy seemed to blow up "Of course! What you did earlier was too awesome! Really awesome! That was cool!" he yelled…

"It wasn't that awesome you morns!" yelled Chopper while doing a happy dance, when he was done, "Um… I would like to join!"

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro and Ace all covered their ears excepting the expected "ALL RIGHT!" yelled Luffy.

Chopper, Kaya and Tausig flinched…

"My ears…" said Kaya.

"I'm going to go tell Tsunade my decision…" said Chopper running off.

"Looks like we have one of the Sanin on our side…" said Nami.

Meanwhile Tsunade gave her plan and the things needed for her plan to the town's people were happy to do it… now she was currently talking to Dalton.

"Are you sure… I mean…" said Dalton.

"I know you're the perfect person to rule…" said Tsunade.

"But... what would you know…" said Dalton.

Tsunade gave him a glare that said "I was Hokage…" and Dalton understood.

"Oh… right…" said Dalton.

"You will be best person for the job…" said Tsunade.

"But wouldn't you do a better job… I mean you were Hokage…" said Dalton.

"Yes and no…" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" yelled Chopper running into the room with a big smiled, Tsunade gave a smile back to him.

"Because me and Chopper… are leaving this island…" said Tsunade.

"I see…" said Dalton, "So I'm guessing you're going to face Orochimaru then once and for all…"

"Yes… and that's why I'm joining Luffy's crew…" said Dalton.

"Why them?" asked Dalton.

"It involves reincarnated ninjas… and that's all I'm saying…" said Tsunade.

Dalton didn't know what to say as Tsunade walked away to join Chopper, "Let's get packing…" she told Chopper.

"All right!" said Chopper.

Both of them went to pack, Tsunade also gave instructions to the town's people as part of her plan.

About 20 minutes later Tsunade and Chopper who was in speed point and pulling a sleigh came out front.

"So you guys are ready?" said Tsunade.

After putting in the items that she gave them and getting in the sleigh, they were off! After using the ropeway rope to get down to the Ground theory headed towards where the Merry Go was…

"Are you sure we can leave the island…" said Nami.

"Don't worry… the Log Pose has already set…" said Tsunade.

"That's good…" said Vivi with a sigh of relief.

Then suddenly there was an explosion from the castle.

"Chopper stop!" said Tsunade.

Everyone looked towards the castle… the air around it had pink dust which began to dye the falling snow.

"It looks like Cherry Blossoms…" said Chopper going into Brain Point.

Tsunade laughed a bit…

"You did this?" asked Chopper.

"Who else knew about Dr. Hiruluk's dream?" asked Tsunade.

Chopper began to cry and hugged Tsunade.

"Dr. Hiruluk always believed that the Cherry Blossoms would cure the country… I always laughed him in his face but knew he had the right idea in a sense… I would have helped him if it wan't for my act… but at least his derma did come true… especially for Chopper…" thought Tsunade.

And so that is how the two joined the crew…

Next Time: As they sail from Drum Isalnd and on towards Alabasta, Tsunade and Chopper are debriefed about Baroque Works... also Tsunade mentally compares the Straw Hats to their past lives... Meanwhile Crocodile and Orochimaru share their first face to face meeting. Contains a mini-story about why Luffy's IQ... is so... um... low...


	15. Tsunade’s Thoughts

A/N: Well this chapter has both a mini-story and a twist at the end that I barely even hinted... anyways I wrote a twist at the end of the chapter which so surprising and dramatic that I recommend either A. Read the mini-story first or B. Skip the mini-story for later... I hope you like the mini-story... and I know you'll love if you're an anime fan... enjoy!

Chapter 15: Tsunade's Thoughts

The Crew sailed away from Drum Isalnd… watching the pink cherry blossom like snow… well almost everyone… when they got back to ship they found Carue half-frozen in the water. Vivi, Akamaru, Tsunade and Chopper were looking over the poor duck.

"Oh Carue… what happened?" asked Vivi.

"Quack… quack…" said the poor bird (Translation: I followed the green haired guy after he jumped into the water… I thought he was drowning…)

Chopper translated for the duck… Vivi began to glare at Zoro…

"It wasn't my fault…" said Zoro in fear hopping she would resort in that…

"Can someone get me my weapons?" asked Vivi.

"Oh shit…" said Zoro, oh yeah… she resorted to that...

Sanji gave her the giant sack… and Vivi began to chase the poor swords while throwing various weapons… what's worse… she still had Tenten's aim… Zoro tried his best to dodge…

"Isn't anyone to go help me!" yelled Zoro.

"You brought it on yourself…" said Sanji.

"But it was an accident!" yelled Zoro.

"Still you brought on yourself…" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

Everyone decided to let the Princess cool off while she threw deadly weapons at the swordsman… so they changed the subject…

"That's so awesome you could understand animals!" said Luffy.

"Yeah… but it's not that awesome!" yelled Chopper though his body was happy.

"You sure seem happy…" said Tashigi.

"Let's party!" cheered Luffy, "Celebrating our newest crewmembers!"

And so they began to party… Zoro and Vivi joined the fun … after both cooled down… and removed some things… from Zoro body…

The next day… Tsunade wasn't feeling well...

"Hey are you okay Tsunade…" said Chopper noticing at that Tsunade was puking over the side of the ship's side.

"Yeah… just mixture of seasickness and hangover… mostly just the hangover…" said Tsunade, "I haven't drank that much since the Gold Rogers incident…" she said.

"What did happen with you and Gold Rogers anyways?" asked Chopper hopping that since Dr. Kureha was just an act that she openly talk about the "Gold Rogers incident"

"Never ask…" said Tsunade.

Chopper sweatdroped, "That blows that theory…" he thought.

"I think I'll be fine in an hour…" said Tsunade.

Elsewhere in the Village Hidden in Sound…

"Okay your first meeting with Crocodile…" said Akumi.

"Do we have to do it this way?" asked Orochimaru cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes…" sighed Akumi.

Orochimaru was currently riding on Akumi's back, strapped on like a backpack.

"I'm making an order never speak of this…" said Orochimaru

"How do you think I feel…" said Akumi.

Both disappeared in a puff of smoke… reappearing in a room where Miss All Sunday was waiting for them… she stared at the two.

"Sorry… it's extremely hard for someone to come with me with out being strapped on…" said Akumi, "Can you give me a hand please…"

Akumi nearly jumped into the ceiling had it not been fro Orochimaru strapped to her… seeing hands magically appeared from her back and un-strap Orochimaru was just scary... then again she's been dealing with Orochimaru since she was a little kid.

"Sorry to have scared you… I ate…" said Miss All Sunday.

"The Hana Hana Fruit… I've heard a lot about you… and I know what you did… don't worry… I may have an alliance with the World Government but I won't turn you in…" smiled Orochimaru now fully un-strapped from Akumi's back.

"Thank you…" said Miss All Sunday, "I'll give you sometime to get ready…"

She left the room… the moment she closed the door she shuddered.

"He can't be human…" she said.

Back on the Merry Go Tsunade took a breath… she felt a lot better.

"You feeling better?" asked Luffy.

"Yes I am…" said Tsunade.

"Good because I have something to show you and Chopper…" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

A few minutes later with Chopper…

"You're wanted…" said Chopper and Tsunade at the same time.

Tsunade sweatdroped… mostly as the bounty picture but was also interested at something… his middle initial… D.

"Naruto was reincarnated as someone who's part of the Will of D… interesting…" thought Tsunade.

"What is cool!" said Chopper.

"And you see this?" asked Usopp joining them, he pointed to the bottom left hand corner, "I'm wanted too…"

Tsunade sweatdroped at this…

"Wow that is so cool…" said Chopper.

Tsunade chuckled…

"Usopp has very little in common with Kiba…" she thought, "But I do have to admit… both of them are loud…" she chuckled.

"Okay then I'm going to take a walk…" said Tsunade, "I still need to clear my head…"

She decided to walk along the deck… that's when she the clang of metal… she saw Tashigi and Zoro sparing… after a minute Zoro won.

"I'm going to take a nap…" said Zoro sheathing his swords.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" said Zoro.

Tsunade laughed… "Zoro… he's lazy… but less lazy than Shikamaru… at least he has something Shikamaru always lacked… motivation… that the one thing that keeps Zoro going… I heard that he's planning on being the world's greatest swordsman… that's great he gained something in the new life… but… he also lost something…" thought Tsunade who remembered when she first met Zoro as Dr. Kureha.

Tsunade looked towards Tashigi, "She's a lot like Temari… both are stubborn… extremely stubborn…" thought Tsunade. Tsunade sweatdroped when Tashigi tripped, "The one difference is that she's clumsy…" she thought.

Before Tsunade left she looked at both of them then laughed to herself, "It's going to start all over again…" she thought as she remembered a certain "relationship" between a Leaf Chunin and Sand Jonin…

As she was walking Kaya walked up to her.

"Tsunade… can I ask you something…" said Kaya.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"I was wondering… if it's possible if I would become your apprentice… in traditional medicine that is… like Chopper…" said Kaya.

"Of course…" said Tsunade.

"Thank you…" said Kaya running ff to tell Usopp who was nearby the good news.

"She shy… but as shy as Hinata was… she's still kind… though I do have to admit that I'm surfside that she fell for Usopp… it's too obvious that she did… I do have to feel sorry for Luffy…" thought Tsunade. She turned to Luffy crying over the face that he was just kicked out the galley by Sanji, "Then again… I don't think he cares…"

"And stay out!" yelled Sanji.

Tsunade walked past the Galley Door.

"Oh Tsunade… do you need anything to drink?" asked Sanji.

Tsunade sweatdroped, she had the feeling that Sanji had the hots for despite the tremendous age difference… she was the oldest human on the planet (after all she was the oldest of the Sanin because her birthday was before Orochimaru and Jiraiya)… though she didn't look any older than Nami thanks to that jutsus she used years ago…

"No I'm fine…" said Tsunade.

"Are you sure… I know you're still suffering from that hang over…" said Sanji with a pink heart replaced his eye.

"No I'm fine…" said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

She walked off, "Well he's still cool and calm… but I don't know which is worse… Kakashi being late and feeding bad excuses or Sanji hitting on me… right now… for now… it's a draw…" she thought.

She walked away form the Galley.

"Hey Tsunade!" called Nami's voice.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"I was wondering if sometime later we could play Poker…" said Nami.

Tsunade sweatdroped, "Sure…" said Tsunade.

"That's great…" said Nami with an evil smile as she walked away.

"I always likes Sakura… she reminded myself of a young me… but… how did her soul get warped into that?" thought Tsunade with a sweat drop.

Tsunade continued her walk and saw Vivi looking out towards the ocean…

"I feel sorry for her… for her country to have such problems… I guess… she understands most of what it is to rule over People…" thought Tsunade, "Who would have thought Tenten would also be reincarnated as a Princess too…"

Tsunade continued her walk… that's when she tripped over something… it was a snoozing Ace.

"He must have fallen asleep in mid step…" she thought.

That's when Ace woke up.

"Oh I'm sorry… are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" said Tsunade.

"That's good…" said Ace with a sigh…

"You thought if I wasn't I was going to punch you… right?" asked Tsunade.

Ace only laughed… which meant "Kind of…"

Tsunade got up, "I can't believe that he was Sasuke… I guess… since they remember their past lives though their dreams… that Ace knew to stay from what Sasuke was… Ace is almost the polar opposite… even if he is an avenger… he's going in a completely direction that Sasuke went to… he learned from Sasuke's mistakes…" thought Tsunade, "He is trustworthy after all…"

As she continued her walk she found herself at the Ram's head… where Luffy was sitting.

"You feeling better?" asked Luffy knowing she didn't feel so well.

"Yeah… I'm a lot better…" said Tsunade.

"That's good to hear…" said Luffy.

"Luffy… he's so much like a childish version of Naruto… and Naruto was already childish to begin with… the Hokage who avoided his duties by running away… and having Anbu chase him thought the streets… Luffy… he's so much like Naruto… the type of person to get you to change and open up… but…" thought Tsunade.

Suddenly a giant bird swooped down near the ship and grabbed Luffy.

"How did that happen!" yelled Tsunade.

Chopper also saw this and began to panic…

"Don't worry…" said Usopp.

"Why!" yelled Tsunade.

"This happens all the time…" said Usopp like it was nothing.

That's when the bird crashed into the ship… possibly dead.

"That taught him…" said Luffy.

"How can you be used to that?" asked Tsunade, "He's a bigger trouble magnet than Naruto ever was… and Naruto played pranks on everyone…" she thought.

"Oh yeah… we should tell them…" said Luffy.

"Tell them about what?" asked Usopp.

"I think I know…" said Vivi walking up to them, "About Baroque Works…"

Both Tsunade and Chopper just blinked in a response.

Meanwhile in Crocodile's um… Office, he waited for his guests with Miss All Sunday.

"Are you want him to be our alley…" said Miss All Sunday.

"I'm sure…" said Crocodile.

"But he has been known to break alliances… in fact the Sound's first alliance which was with the Sand he broke it when he killed the 4th Kazekage, ripped off his face and possessed as him… I don't think he's even human…" said Miss All Sunday.

"How many years ago was that? Orochimaru is still going to be our alley…" said Corrodible.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Looks like their ready... you may come in…" said Crocodile.

Akumi was the first to enter the room fallowed shortly by Orochimaru… when Crocodile first saw the man, he shivered…

"He can't be human… I thought Miss All Sunday was lying… but…" thought Crocodile.

"Well Crocodile… it's a pleasure to finally meet face to face…" said Orochimaru.

"Oh yes… take a seat…" said Crocodile hiding all fear.

"Of course…" said Orochimaru.

Both sat a nice looking table with their right hand woman standing beside them.

"Now we both agree to alliance… because we share our enemies…" said Orochimaru.

"Yes..." said Crocodile.

"Well first I have a condition… I'm all for the rebellion… but the current leader has to go…" said Orochimaru.

"I see you have heard about his connection to Princess Vivi… but I'm already having agents make sure that they will never meet…" said Crocodile.

"Oh it's not that…" said Orochimaru, "Akumi… perhaps you explain…"

"Yes… I will…" said Akumi, she took out a picture of Vivi, "You this picture…"

"That looks like the same picture that we gave our agents… we gave you one too…" said Crocodile.

"Yes… but this a copy I made… I redeveloped it in a special solution… that reacts to Chakra…" said Akumi.

She placed the picture on the table, she placed one finger on it and put a small amount of Chakra into it… she then slid it down to Crocodile. He looked at it… there in Vivi's place, in including clothes, hair style and accessories and other things stood a girl… instead of blue hair and violet eyes stood a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"That picture when applied with Chakra reserves if the person is one of the 16 reincarnation…" said Akumi.

"What does this have to with Kohza?" asked Crocodile.

"I'll show you…" said Akumi.

She began to search her pockets… that's when she began to sweat drop.

"Ooops…" said Akumi, "I left the picture back in the Sound Village…"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh that's understandable… you had one of you covert missions…" said Orochimaru.

"Yes… I often disguise myself as a Genin… who's complete ditz… many sound ninja often forget it's an act… and sometimes my act escapes me and I sometimes forget things… I'll be back in a few minutes…" said Akumi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So… I hear the world's oldest human…" said Crocodile making awkward small talk.

"No… there's one person older… and she's… one of the banes of my existence... but I am the world's oldest human male…" said Orochimaru.

Back on the Merry Go…

"So… you made enemies with one of the 7 Warlords of the sea on your first day here?" asked Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"Yep…" said Luffy with a smile.

Tsunade sighed and hung her head.

"So what are their agents?" asked Chopper.

"He has a good point… if we are fighting them… we should know what their agents are like…" said Tsunade.

"She does a have a point…" said Zoro.

"I guess I should…" said Vivi.

She began to explain the hierarchy of Baroque works, there were Mr. 0 (AKA Crocodile) and his partner Miss All Sunday, there were also the officer agents, Mr. 1 and his partner Miss Double Finger, Mr. 2 who unlike the other agents worked alone, Mr. 3 and his partner Miss Golden Week, Mr. 4 and his partner Miss Merry Christmas and finally Mr. 5 and his partner Miss Valentines…

"But those two… were defeated by Akumi… I think…" said Tashigi.

"Akumi?" asked Tsunade.

"She works for the sound… we think she's very high ranked… because of her family name…" said Zoro.

"Is it Yakushi?" asked Tsunade.

"That's right…" said Ace.

Vivi continued her explanation about the Frontier Agents, Mr. 6 though 12… also about Mr. 13 and his partner a Miss Friday… an otter and vulture who were called the unluckies. Also about the Billions, the Officer Agent's minions and the Millions, the Frontier Agents minions…

"Wow…" said Chopper.

"I can't believe that this is happening…" said Tsunade who appeared to be thinking about something.

"What is it?" asked Vivi.

"What if Orochimaru finds out…" said Tsunade, "He could… if Akumi told him about those two…"

"Should we be worried?" asked Vivi.

"Let's just wait and see…" said Tsunade.

Back at Crocodile's HQ Akumi reappeared…

"I found it…" said Akumi holding up a picture of a young wearing sunglasses with short sandy blonde hair, "The dramatic effect would have been much better but I think I'm about to tell you might realign it… some Jonin took this picture during a recent reconnaissance mission for this alliance…"

Akumi placed the picture on the table and placed her finger on it… when she slid it down the table. Crocodile's eyes were wide.

"He… he's…" stuttered Crocodile.

"Kohza the rebel leader… is the reincarnation of Hyuga Neji…" said Orochimaru with a smirk.

Mini-story: There's a What in Luffy's What?

(Kaya was looking over with the Byakugan like an X-ray for her training with Tsunade… she told her that is all right to use the Byakugan like that… as long as the person knew she had it… Luffy knew he fine and volunteered for it… Kaya was examining his head when she found strange… her eyes wide)

Tsunade: What's wrong.

Kaya (deactivating the Byakugan): Well, (whispers to Tsunade)

Tsunade: O.o There's a what in his what?

Luffy: O.O Is there something wrong with me?

Kaya: We think… but we have to tell the others…

(Later in the galley with everyone in there)

Kaya: During my examination with Luffy… I discovered a problem…

Tashigi: Wasn't this just a test for you?

Kaya: Yes… however… I have discovered… that Luffy… has a crayon… lodged in his brain…

Everyone but Luffy, Tsunade and Kaya: O.o What?

Luffy (pointing to his chest): In my brain?

(Nami grabs Luffy's arm and makes it point to his head)

Ace: You know… I think I know how it happened…

(Flashback to an 11 year old Ace and an 8 year old Luffy)

Luffy (Stuffing crayons up his nose): 14, 15, and 16…

(Luffy is suddenly dizzy)

Luffy: Oh… I don't feel so good.

(Sneezes 15 crayons come out)

Ace: Is that all of them?

Luffy: I think so…

(End of Flashback)

Everyone but Luffy and Ace: O.o

Luffy: What's wrong?

Tsunade: I wonder what you'd be like with out the crayon…

(Everyone nods in agreement)

End of Mini-story…

Next Time: Their almost to Alabasta... along the way they meet a strange weirdo who has the ability to transform... however it turns out he's Mr. 2! What will happen? Find out next time...


	16. Meet Mr 2!

A/N: Okay I have a quick note, Bon Clay will not be speaking French in this fic sadly... mostly because I don't know enough of it to have it here... I know one or two words but that's it...

Chapter 16: Meet Mr. 2!

They were almost to Alabasta… and everything was going good… that until someone ate all the food… and the blame was placed on someone…

"I told I didn't take the food…" said Luffy.

Who couldn't blame him, he was glutton in this life and his past life…

"I know you ate the all food…" said Sanji.

"I keep telling I didn't eat it all…" said Luffy.

"I'm going take drastic measures…" said Sanji.

Sanji uncovered his Sharingan Eye… which acts as the prefect lie detector by showing every detail… sadly he was so blinded by Luffy's gluttony he didn't notice one detail… right behind Luffy was Usopp, Chopper, Akamaru and Carue all fishing… and they had food in their mouths…

"Sorry… Luffy…" said Sanji.

"That's okay…" said Luffy rubbing the back of his head.

Sanji slowly approached the fishers.

"So we finally bonding over something…" said Usopp to his pet dog.

"Bark... bark?" said Akamaru (Transition: I know… who would have thought that we'd start bonding over stealing food?)

"Now let's replace all the food before Sanji finds out…" said Chopper.

"Too late…" came Sanji's voice behind them.

After punishing them Sanji recovered his eye and walked away.

"That… went… well…" said Usopp as he and the 3 animals laid injured.

Vivi saw this and laughed a bit… she then looked at the ocean and thought about something that happened in her past.

(Flashback)

A young Vivi was playing with her friends the Sand Sand Tribe… well actually she was tired and she let out a big yawn.

"What's wrong?" asked Kohza, one of her best friends... who would one day become the rebel leader…

"I just had this weird dream last night…" said Vivi.

"What about?" asked Kohza.

"Well it was about these two strange men training martial arts..." said Vivi leaving out the key words "Green spandex" "bowl cuts" "fuzzy eyebrows" and "flames of youth"

"Were they wearing green spandex had bowl cuts and big fuzzy eyebrows and shouting about the "Flames of youth"?" asked Kohza.

"How did you know?" asked Vivi.

"Well… I get dream like that sometimes too…" said Kohza.

"You do?" asked Vivi.

"Yes…" said Kohza.

They began to talk about their dreams and discovered many interesting things about their dreams that they were named Neji (Kohza) and Tenten (Vivi) in their dreams and often shared the same dreams… later that day they told their fathers as well as Igaram and the other guards… it was secret between them… about their

(End of Flashback)

"When should I tell them…" she thought.

She turned around and saw that Usopp was okay again and fishing… somehow he got Luffy to fish with him…

"So how are the fish biting?" asked Vivi.

"Not at all…" said Luffy.

"Luffy… I keep telling… use a different bait…" said Kyubi.

"Why?" thought Luffy.

"Because A. He's not in the water and B. we're going to die when she sees this…" said Luffy.

"What are you using for bait?" asked Vivi looking down… she nearly blew a gasket when she saw the two were using Carue as bait…

"Are you going to use your epsilons on us like you did with Zoro…" asked Luffy sheepishly.

"No…" sighed Vivi, "Not this time…"

"Thank god…" said Kyubi.

"Hey what's that over there?" asked Luffy pointing to a weird green cloud coming out the ocean.

"It's steam…" said Nami.

"Steam?" asked Chopper.

Nami began to explain underwater volcanoes and other things about steam…

"So do we have to pass over it?" asked Kaya.

"It's pretty unavoidable… we're going to have to pass over it… " said Nami.

And so they passed though the steam the steam the same time another ship did… now you must be wondering why would that be important… well it is.. because when everything was clear again… they saw something strange… a man wearing make-up, a pink jacket, ballet shoes, a tutu and weird swan ornaments… hanging onto the still dangling Carue.

"What the hell…" said Tsunade walking to the scene.

"You need help?" asked Luffy.

Before the strange man could answer the man fell into the sea… he began to fail about.

"Help… I… can't… swim…" he cried.

"I'll get him…" said Tsunade.

She dove in after him and after with the others help managed to pull on bored… after all freeing Carue from being bait. Most of the crew gathered around him… except for Vivi, Nami and Kaya who watched what was going on the upper deck.

"You ate a devil fruit… didn't you?" asked Tsunade.

"Why yes I did…" said the man.

"Really? What power do you have?" asked Luffy who was suiting near him.

"I'll show you!" said the man.

The man slammed his hand into Luffy's face, causing him to tumble quite a bit. Of course everyone reacted… however…

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" yelled the man… who transformed into Luffy.

"Whoa… cool!" yelled Luffy getting up like nothing happened.

Everyone was… well somewhere "between not surprised at all" and "remotely surprised"… after all… all of them had some experience in The Transformation Justus so someone turning into someone else is not that surmising for them… but right now they were faking being shocked to humor the man…

The man touched his face with his left hand and became "normal" again.

"I ate the Clone Clone Fruit…" said the man.

Everyone sweatdroped at the name… mainly because thinking the word "clone" they think of well… multiplication….

"And I don't have to hit hard either…" said the man.

He began to lightly tap the faces of those around him.

"Observe!" said the man.

He began to transform into Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Tashigi, and finally Tsunade…

"And that's not else I copy…" said the man who still transformed as Tsunade, "I change in body too!"

He flashed to where Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji and Akamaru were standing… Sanji fell to the ground while his nose erupted in a geyser of blood while Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were blushing bright red…

"Bark bark…" said Akamaru. (Translation: So that's what Tsunade's breasts looks like…)

Of course the man was pounded into the ground by a fist of doom then was kicked in the face… the person who did this was none other than Tsunade herself.

"If you transform into me so you can flash someone ever again… and I find out… I swear I will break both your arms, 6 of your ribs and rupture a number of your organs… and don't think I won't do it either… I've done it before…" growled Tsunade as she the poor man into the mast before she stomped off to join Nami, Kaya and Vivi on the upper deck.

"Wow…" said Ace.

"Yeah… wow…" said Zoro with his eye twitching, "She went easy on you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the man.

"Normally she beats someone to a bloody pulp if they did something like that…" said Ace.

"I once had a dream where she nearly killed me…" said Luffy rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I see…" said the man.

"You might need to lay still for a few minutes while your injuries heal…" said Ace.

"Hey can someone bring Sanji up here?" asked Tsunade.

"Tashigi grabbed the unconscious cook and brought him up to the Sanin…

"What are you going to do?" asked Nami.

"This…" said Tsunade, "Hey wake up!" she yelled in his ear.

Sanji screamed in pain, "Ow… why did you yell my ear?" asked Sanji.

"I just thought that you'll feeling repressed and I'm giving you freebie by letting you read your books out on deck without hurting you…" said Tsunade.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" said Sanji.

Since all the women were staring at him he gave in, "How do you know?"

The women gave him a look of "You know why…"

"Oh right…" said Sanji.

"I won't beat you up… considering the certain circumstances…" said Tsunade.

"We all know you have a secret stash of Make Out Paradise books…" said Nami.

"It's easy to figure out…" agreed Tashigi.

"Oh… okay…" said Sanji.

"But…" said Tsunade with a sweatdroped to find that Sanji was already gone…

"What were you going to say?" asked Kaya.

"Try not to giggle too loudly…" sighed Tsunade.

She looked down to see that the man was now okay and dancing around happily with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Chopper's growing more each day…" she thought with a motherly smile.

Both Tsunade and Vivi watched the man change into different people he had met Vivi saw one of them and was shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"How…" whispered Vivi.

Just then a swan shaped boat arrived nearby.

"It's my ship…" said the man.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Luffy… I don't trust that man…" said Kyubi.

"What…?" thought Luffy, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"His use of transformation with out a Justus amused me…" said Kyubi.

"What?" thought Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Well I hope we meet again! May we always be friends!" said the man as he jumped on his boat sadly.

"It's good that we you… Mr. 2…" said one of the man's crewmembers.

That's when everything froze on the Merry Go. They couldn't but to gasp as the man who turned out to be Mr. 2 sailed away.

"He's Mr. 2!" yelled almost everyone on the ship.

"He's Mr. 2…" said Tsunade, "Damn… if I known that earlier I wouldn't have let him off easy…"

"I… I should have known it was Mr. 2… I heard stories… that he wears swans, a tutu and dances around…" said Vivi.

"Hello!" yelled the rest of the crew like teenaged girls.

"Not only that… but one of the people he transformed into was my father…" said Vivi.

"So that's why you reacted like that when he transformed into different people…" said Tsunade.

"Yeah…" said Vivi.

"We have an enemy who can transform into any of us…" said Tsunade, "I shouldn't admit this… but I'm begging to fell right at home here!" she joked.

Everyone on the ship anime fell.

"Don't make a crack about the Transformation Jutsu at a time like this!" yelled Nami.

"But seriously… we need to think up of a way to know who is who…" said Tsunade.

"I have an idea…" said Ace.

"What?" said Usopp.

"A password…" said Ace.

"No password…" said Luffy stubbornly.

"But…" said Ace.

"I said no password and that's final…" said Luffy.

"What's that about?" asked Vivi.

"It's best you don't ask…" said Nami with a sigh who was the only one who knew why Luffy didn't want a password.

"I have an idea…" said Zoro.

Everyone looked at the swordsman. Not too long later everyone was tying a clothe on their wrists.

"This was a good idea…" said Sanji, "Unexpected coming from you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zoro.

"You're not very smart…" said Tashigi.

Zoro glared at the two… "Great… they're becoming friends over one thing…" he thought.

Even Akamaru and Carue have having them tied on.

"Bark… bark…" said Akamaru (Translation: Tell me again… why am I getting tied with one?)

"It was Luffy's suggestion…" said Usopp.

"I keep telling you… a password would work too…" said Ace.

"No password…" said Luffy stubbornly.

"What happened to Naruto that made him like this?" whispered Tashigi to Ace.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" said Ace.

"All right… this sign that we're members of this crew…" said Luffy.

"I'm not part of this crew…" said Ace, "Remember…"

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"And you kidnapped me…" said Tashigi.

"Just let it go!" yelled Zoro.

"Well I guess that this is a sign that we all have to work to together to defeat our shared enemies?" said Luffy not knowing what to say…

"Better…" said Tashigi.

Everyone looked at Tashigi with a sweat drop.

They all put their arms together to signify their side quest so to speak… if it wasn't for the fact that Orochimaru was working with Crocodile…

Next Time: They arrive at Alabasta... Sanji and Chopper go shopping meanwhile Akumi leads the Sound 4 into assassin mission... to take out Kohza... what will happen when Luffy, Ace and Tsunade get involved to a little something form the past... also Tashigi has a run in with her superior officer... what will happen? Find out next time...


	17. IT Hits the Fan

Chapter 17: IT Hits the Fan

"Can someone tell me why we're doing this again?" yelled Zoro.

They had finally arrived in Nanohana, a port city in Alabasta… however they noticed a few Baroque Works ships in the harbor and since they knew was Luffy, Ace, Vivi, Zoro, Tashigi and Sanji looked liked it was simply a matter of time until they found them… Usopp gave them the idea of covering them with a blanket and walked around town… Tsunade thought it was a good idea to use a simple Genjutsu, but it was agreed upon that since this had nothing to do with Orochimaru (or so they thought) with it, they had to lay low with the Ninja stuff.

"Are we at place to hide yet?" asked Tashigi.

"Almost… I see scenting…" said Nami.

They found the ruins of an old house they could hide in…

"I'm going to look for food!" said Luffy.

"Oh no you're not!" said Nami grabbing his shirt so he would run off.

"We need to stick tighter…" said Zoro.

"Oh… but I'm hungry…" said Luffy.

Vivi sighed…

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"It's just what's going on in your century… is it?" asked Tsunade.

"No… it's a long story… but I'm positive I know who Neji's reincarnation is…" said Vivi.

Everyone was surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us eelier?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Vivi.

Elsewhere in the desert nearby five figures jumped though the sand dunes… until they reach their destination… just outside of Katorea, the 5 figures were Sound Ninja… and one of them were Akumi.

"So Akumi… why being us here?" asked a man with pale purple hair with green eyes and a extremely large sword on his back.

"He's right… it seems like using us would be too big of a job…" said a younger man with spiky red hair wearing glasses.

"Well first if he figures it out… we can awaken the Byakugan…" said Akumi.

"That makes a lot of sense…" said a young woman with dark green hair pulled into a long braid.

"And also let's not forget the rebels…" said the final member who was an emotionless little black haired girl in pig tails.

"All right Sound 4! Move out!" said Akumi.

"Right!" said the 4 ninjas who was the current Sound 4…

Back in Nanohana Vivi has just finished her story… she just gave them the basics about her childhood friend having many of the same dreams which had since been found to memories of their past lives and he was Neji in these dreams… and also the childhood friend was now the leader of the rebels.

"I see…" said Tashigi.

"Only more of a reason to stop these rebels!" said Luffy.

"If he is Neji then we will need him…" said Tsunade.

"So we have to convince them to stop and tell this Kohza guy what's going on…" said Luffy.

"So then we're headed to Yuba… that's where the Rebel base is located…" said Vivi.

"Oh yeah… I just remembered…" said Nami, "Is there a reward for helping you?"

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Nami…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"After all… this has little to do with defeating Orochimaru…" said Nami.

"But…" said Vivi.

"And I'm sure that that Tsunade and Zoro will agree with me…" said Nami.

Tsunade began to cry anime tears… she knew what Nami was referring too… ever since she joined Nami's been challenging her to poker games… and she lost every single one of them… in other words… Tsunade owed Nami big time.

"I agree there has to be a reward…" cried Tsunade.

"Why me?" asked Zoro.

"Can we speak in private?" asked Nami with a an evil smile.

After going to the other side of the wall they heard a loud "What?!" and after minute the two came back.

"I think there should be a reward too…" growled a very unhappy Zoro.

"See those two agreed…" said Nami with an evil.

"I'll… try…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Good…" said Nami.

Tsunade leaned towards Zoro, "What she got on you?" she asked.

"I barrowed money a while back… and I paid her back the same day… she's saying things about interest" said Zoro.

"Man she's greedy…" said Tsunade.

"Oh yeah…" agreed Zoro.

"We're going to need some clothes to blend in and supplies…" said Kaya.

"So who's going to go?" asked Zoro.

"We'll draw straws…" said Ace.

"Do you have straws?" asked Tashigi.

"Any one have a pen and paper?" asked Sanji.

Fortunately Usopp did and after tearing up the paper into 10 pieces, writing names (expect for Vivi), putting them into Ace's hat and pulling out two… which came out Sanji and Chopper.

"Good luck you two!" said Luffy.

"Great… they just had to put in my name…" mumbled Sanji.

"At least you don't have to carry the things…" said Chopper who was in his speed point.

Meanwhile at Katorea Akumi and the sound 4 arrived at the rebel's base, which had changed locations from where Vivi last heard.

"Excuse me…" said Akumi as sweetly s possible to a man who was a rebel.

"Yeah?" asked the man.

"Can you tell me where Kohza is?" said Akumi.

"Why do you want to join?" asked the man.

"No…" said Akumi taking out a Kunai.

"We're here to kill him…" said the member with the big sword drawing it.

Akumi teleported to behind the man… wit her kunai drawn to his neck.

"Show me where he is now…" said Akumi.

"Hey!" he scearemd.

Many of the rebels dropped what they were doing when they saw what Akumi was doing.

"I'll handle them…" said the little girl, she bit her thumb and did the hand signs needed for the summoning jutsu, "Summoning Jutsu!" she said a she placed her hands on the ground and a giant teddy appeared in a puff of smoke. Said giant teddy bear began to rampage in the rebel base.

"Wasn't that a little excessive…" said the young man with the glasses.

"It was necessary to gain their attention that we are not mess with…" said the little girl.

"I seriously need to get a summoning contract…" said the girl with the green braid.

Kohza whop was resting in a nearby tent heard the chaos…

"What was that?" said Kohza.

He left this tent and saw the other rebels… fighting a giant teddy bear that was on a rampage.

"What… the… hell…" said Kohza.

He saw Akumi holding her hostage and the other members of the Sound 4 just standing there watching the chaos. That's when Akumi saw him.

"You go lucky…" she said to her hostage.

She teleported to behind Kohza.

"What…" he said now knowing how to react.

Akumi began to create hand signs… "Wind Style! Binding Straps!" said Akumi making the hand signs. That's when Kohza felt him being bound to Akumi by invisible straps.

"What do you want with me!" yelled Kohza.

"To kill you… and the reason has nothing to with you being the rebel leader…" said Akumi.

With the sound 4, the man with the sword saw Akumi strap herself to Kohza.

"Looks like she got him…" said the man with the big sword.

"Let's get out of here then…" said the girl with the green braid.

"Mr. Fuzzykins needs some exercise so I'm going to let him be…" said the little girl.

And that's when Sound 4 used the Body Flicker to escape the base.

"Well since they saw me… they know that I'm ready…" said Akumi as she teleported away with Kohza still strapped to her.

They repapered in the desert somewhere in between Katorea and Nanohana in a area with a few small rock formations. The wind straps were no longer there and Kohza fell when they arrived.

He looked around the other members of the sound 4… were there already too. That is when he finally got a good look at the headbands they all wore.

"Those are from… my dreams…" thought Kohza.

"You're thinking about how head band… aren't you…" said the young man with the glasses while adjusting them.

"You are wondering who we are… we are the current Sound 4… my name is Sayuri… of the Western Gate…" said the little girl named Sayuri.

"I'm Minako of the Northern Gate…" said the girl with the girl with the long braid.

"The names Satoshi of the Southern Gate…" said the young man with the glasses.

"Kenta is the name and I represent the Eastern Gate…" said the man with the giant sword.

"And I'm Yakushi Akumi… and I'm Lord Orochimaru Right hand woman…" said Akumi.

"That's nice… but why did you kidnap me…" said Kohza.

"To kill you… but enlighten you first…" said Akumi, "Remember part of this mission is to see with Uchiha's reincarnation can sense when someone uses the Curse Seal… so who's going to volunteer?"

"I will…" said Sayuri.

Marks that looked like crescents began to spread though out her face.

"Try not to go over board this time… we don't want you going Level 2 again…" said Minako.

"Well first… let me tell you little about this rebellion… Crocodile told me it's okay tell you this… after all even if they do rescue you… The Rebels will think you're dead…" said Akumi, "Before you say a thing about the body… you should know about my family's tradition of a altering dead body's to look like someone… I already have a dead body that looks like you incase that will ever happen…"

"What are you talking about…" said Kohza.

"Crocodile… the so called Hero… framed the King…" said Akumi.

Kohza's eyes were wide…

Meanwhile the others were waiting for Sanji and Chopper to get Ace felt an extremely sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"It's something involving the Curse Seal… I'm sure of it…" said Tsunade she began to look at the back of his neck, "There's nothing there…"

"But then what's wrong?" asked Tashigi.

"I have a theory…" said Tsunade, "It might be that someone is nearby using the first level of the Cursed Seal…"

"You think they might be after Sanji…" said Usopp.

"No… it's coming from the desert…" said Ace getting up.

"Curse seal couldn't come with him though reincarnation… after all Sasuke didn't want or need it after he betrayed Orochimaru… but there are remnants of it's effect…" said Tsunade.

"I think I can pin point the location of who's using it…" said Ace.

"That's what I was thinking…" said Tsunade, "All right I think me, Ace and Luffy will go fight who's ever using it…"

"But what if it's a trap…" said Usopp.

"Orochimaru still doesn't know that I'm with you guys so it should be okay…" said Tsunade.

"All right let's go!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy began to walk… in the wrong direction…

"It's this way Luffy!" yelled Tsunade.

"Oh right…" said Luffy.

Back in the desert…

"So you see… you were just manipulated into this rebellion…" said Akumi.

"If what she's saying is true…" thought Kohza.

"What she's saying is true…" said Satoshi.

"You know Satoshi that's gets annoying…" said Minako.

Akumi rolled her eyes… "Any ways the reason why we kidnapped you and is about to kill you… is because of your past life…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kohza.

"You're not a normal human… there are 15 others like you… you are the reincarnation of a ninja from nearly 100 years ago… you're an enemy to Orochimaru and the Sound Village… and that's why you have to die…" said Akumi.

"How can you prove of my past life?" said Kohza who was extremity confused.

"Hmmm… I know everytime I mentioned Sound Village and Orochimaru you flinch is… that because of the dreams you have of Orochimaru killing you?" said Akumi.

"H… how did you know…" said Kohza.

"All 16 reincarnations have those dreams of their past lives…" said Akumi.

"Dreams of their past lives?" asked Kohza.

"Oh yes I did hear that you knew Princes Vivi did she tell you about her dreams as well when you were children…" said Akumi.

"Don't tell me you…" said Kohza.

"It's up to your imagination…" said Akumi.

"Why you…" said Kohza who found himself unable to move, he was tied by a green rope he saw where it was coming from and it was the hair of Minako.

"Hair Rope Jutsu… my own invention…" said Minako.

"It will end now…" said Akumi taking out senbon needles.

"Wait..." said Satoshi.

"What?" said Akumi.

"I'm getting the brain waves of three people nearby… and one of them has hints of a second… it's the Nine-tailed brat…" said Satoshi.

"Interesting… then again… who know he might of gotten separated and lost…" said Akumi.

Meanwhile Luffy, Ace and Tsunade were not too far away.

"It's coming from that rock formation…" said Ace.

Luffy had an idea…

"Okay…" Luffy running back a bit.

"Oh great…" sighed Ace.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"You'll see…" said Ace.

Luffy stretch his arms toward the rocks… once he grabbed on… he trust himself forward and collided with Ace and Tsunade.

Back at the formation… Satoshi's eyes were wide.

"Oh shit…" said Stash.

"What?" asked Kenta.

"Everyone… duck… now…" said Satoshi who ducked.

The only one who listened was Sayuri.

"Why?" asked Minako.

That's when Luffy with Ace and Tsunade crash though a nearby rock… and crashed into Akumi and Minako.

"Wow… can you explain…" said Kenta.

"It's nearly impossible to guess the inner works of his mind… I mat be able to read it doesn't mean I can understand it…" said Satoshi.

"That was fun…" said Luffy.

"You idiot!" yelled Tsunade punching him to the ground.

Ace just sighed…

"Hey I know we enemies and all… but can you please get off me!" yelled Akumi.

Ace saw that he was sitting on top of Akumi…

"No…" said Ace.

"So it appears that the reincarnated Uchiha was able to find…" said Sayuri getting up and receding her Cursed seal.

Tsunade saw her, "A cursed Seal on a little girl… what was that monster thinking…" said Tsunade.

"I can able to move again…" said Kohza as the rope of hair no longer bound him.

"Hey you okay?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… who are you?" asked Kohza.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" grinned Luffy.

Back in town Sanji and Chopper had just arrived back at the house ruins.

"So everything went well?" asked Nami.

"Yeah no one Baroque Works or Sound Ninja…" said Chopper.

"Well that's good for you guys…" said Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sanji.

"Notice anyone missing?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah Tsunade, Luffy and Ace are gone…" said Chopper.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"Ace felt pain in the back of his neck… in that place… and well… Ace is apparently a curse seal detector…" said Tashigi.

"And Luffy and Tsunade went with him… it's a bad thing that Sound Ninjas with that are around…" said Zoro.

"Don't worry… I'm sure their fine… Tsunade's with them…" said Nami.

"And rammer I bought clothes…" said Sanji, "You should try them on…"

A few minutes later, the girls were dressed in dancer garb.

"You have a dirty, dirty mind…" said Tashigi glaring at Sanji.

"I told him not to get that…" said Chopper.

Nami, Vivi and Tashigi looked less than comfortable… Kaya was blushing bright red…

"You look amazing…" said Sanji in full on love cook mode.

"Later let's shop for real clothes…" whispered Tashigi.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"We should explore the town…" said Zoro, "It might take a while for the others to return…"

Everyone nodded in agreement…

Back at the Rock Formation…

"Monkey D. Luffy…" said Satoshi, "The reincarnation of Uzumaki Naruto. You're as dreamer just like your past life wanting to be King of the Pirates like Naruto wanted to be Hokage…"

"That's right… so what of it?" said Luffy.

"Portgas D. Ace…" said Satoshi ignoring Luffy, "You're the reincarnation of Sasuke Uchiha. You're the second in command of White Beard's crew… and you temporally joined your little brother's crew to find your reincarnated brethren so to speak and kill Lord Orochimaru once and for all…"

Ace glared at the sound ninja.

"And you're Tsunade…" said Satoshi with a sweat drop, "You were apart of Lord Orochimaru's team when you were both Genin and that makes you one of the Sanin… and I gots to get out here…" the ninja slowly began to get away.

"This again?" said Kenta.

Sayuri bit her thumb and performed another summoning jutsu. This time a pink stuffed rabbit appeared.

"You know what to so Bunny Buns…" said Sayuri.

Pink stuffed rabbit named Bunny Buns took out a kunai from nowhere, jumped to Satoshi's shoulder and placed a kun at his throat.

"Remember Satoshi… I love you… and I believe in tough love…" said Bunny Buns.

"Don't run away again…" said Sayuri.

Akumi let out a small growl and teleported from out under Ace to front of Tsunade. It made him

"So you're Tsunade… came out of hiding I see…" said Akumi.

"Yes I did… I had to… I think you should know why…" said Tsunade.

"Okay… Sound 4… retreat right now!" said Akumi.

"What!" yelled Kenta.

"Really?" said Satoshi happily then stared at Bunny Buns on his shoulder "I mean… what!"

"Dealing with Reincarnated ninja are in your level… after all you have only been the Sound 4 for the last 2 months… you still need experience with your cursed Seals…" said Akumi.

Bunny Buns…" said Sayuri.

"You got lucky this time!" said Bunny Buns to Satoshi.

Bunny Buns disappeared and both Sayuri and Satoshi used the Body Flicker to leave.

"But…" said Kenta.

"You may be my senior but I still out rank you… I said leave…" said Akumi.

"Fine…" said Kenta who used the Body Flicker to leave.

"Get off me!" yelled Minako.

"Fine…" said Ace getting off the sound ninja who used the body flicker to escape.

"Hmm… well I should stay to Kohza what I said about Crocodile framing the king is true… but Princess Vivi is alive and well and in fact safe for now… she's traveling with these three…" said Akumi to Kohza, "And also you three should know that Crocodile and Orochimaru have alliance together and the Sound Village is working with Baroque Works…" said Akumi.

"What?" yelled Luffy.

"By the way Kohza…" said Akumi nicking her thumb with a kunai while taking out a scroll, the swiped the scroll with some of her blood and out popped out a dead body… that looked just like Kohza, clothes and all, "Don't think of coming back to the Rebel base… those that know you're alive will try to kill you anyways…"

That's when Akumi teleported away while holding onto the dead body.

"So that's Akumi… yep definitely descended from Kabuto…" said Tsunade she turned towards Kohza who still in some shock after what happened "So you're Kohza…"

Kohza only nodded.

Back in town Tashigi walked with Zoro.

"Tell me why we're walking together…" growled Tashigi.

"Both of us are on Baroque Works hit list…" said Zoro.

"Why with you… I would have went along with Sanji or Vivi but you…" said Tashigi.

"Well I don't like it either…" said Zoro.

Tashigi went pale, like she saw a ghost.

"Oh no! Hide!" said Tashigi as she pulled Zoro into a nearby alley.

"What is it…" said Zoro.

Then she saw Tashigi stared at man with silver hair and a huge weapon strapped to his back and smoking two cigars.

"Who is that?" asked Zoro.

"That's my superior officer Captain Smoker…" said Tashigi.

"What is he doing here?" asked Zoro.

"My guess is that he heard I was kidnapped and followed my trail…" said Tashigi, "Hide until I say so…"

"Why should I?" said Zoro.

"You want to be arrested?" said Tashigi.

"No…" said Zoro.

"Then stay there… who knows what is going to happen…" said Tashigi.

At the rebel base… the Rebels were still dealing with the giant teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzykins. That's when Akumi whistled…

"Hey!" yelled Akumi.

Everyone including Mr. Fuzzykins stopped what they were doing… they saw Akumi holding the "dead body of Kohza"

"Sorry to say that you're rebel leader passed on, he has ceased to be…" said Akumi.

"Yeah, yeah we all know the bit…" said a rebel.

"Oh well…" said Akumi throwing "Kohza's body" to the ground.

One of them rebels placed his finger on his throat, "He's dead…" said the rebel, "And I can see Akumi couldn't kill him either but had to use a body…" he thought who was really a sound spy.

"Who sent you…" said one of the rebels.

"It's up to your imagination…" said Akumi.

She teleported away as Mr. Fuzzykins disappeared as his charka was now gone.

Back in the desert they headed back towards Nanohana with Kohza who was extremely quiet. Luffy knew why and decided to cheer him up.

"Oh come it's not that bad…" said Luffy.

"It's worse than you think…" said Kohza.

"He's right it can't be that bad… so what you were tricked… but this is the chance to make things right… especially with the people that you did wrong…" said Ace.

Tsunade smirked, "You know… there's something I've been wanting to ask you guys… have your dreams getting clearer?"

"Not that I think about it…" said Luffy, "They have…"

"My guess is that now you know their not ordinary dreams… but something more… and you're ready to fully remember you're past lives…" said Tsunade.

"I see…" said Luffy.

"Makes sense…" said Ace quietly.

"And I think I know where Ace is coming from when he said that… there's people who's done a lot worse and make up for it… I can think of two people…" said Tsunade looking right at Kohza.

Back in Nanohana… Tashigi walked up to her superior officer.

"Captain Smoker sir?" asked Tashigi.

"Tashigi!" said Captain Smoker who looked at her… then at the outfit she was wearing, he began to blush heavily and look away somewhat.

"The guy who bought this was a pervert…" sighed Tashigi.

"Who honestly understands pirates…" said Smoker, "So I se you're in good health and are you ready to come back to base after arresting the pirate scum?"

Tashigi was quiet, "I… can't…" said Tashigi.

"Don't tell… you became one of them…" said Smoker's with his eyes wide.

"Well… sort of…" said Tashigi, "I can't explain it…"

_Too bad… you were feisty to the end… but that couldn't save your brother or yourself… you better hope that Gaara doesn't join you…_

_Damn you Orochimaru…_

"How come…" said Smoker.

"It involves reincarnated Ninja and that's all I'm saying…" said Tashigi.

Smoker stared at Tashigi.

Zoro watched was the alley, he couldn't hear what they were saying but judging by the reactions, Smoker looked like she was crazy, Tashigi looking a little sad, Smoker glaring at Tashigi, Tashigi looking even more sad almost on the verge of crying, Smoker looking angry and betrayed and the two turning away from each other. Tashigi walked towards him angrily.

"So what happened?" asked Zoro.

"All I'm saying that the Marines now consider me a traitor, a pirate and I can never return…" said Tashigi.

"Is that so…" said Zoro.

"And it's all you're fault…" said Tashigi.

"My fault? How can it be mine?" said Zoro.

"If I didn't decide to stay back at Reverse Mountain…" said Tashigi.

"You'd be dead…" said Zoro.

Tashigi sighed and turned away from the swords man…

"The next few she's going to be a major pain…" said Zoro who sighed.

Elsewhere in town they found Luffy, Ace, Tsunade and Kohza found the hiding spot to find nowhere one was there.

"Oh no…" said Luffy.

"Don't worry… I'm sure their just exploring the town…" said Tsunade.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy that's when his stomach growled "I'm going to look for a restaurant"

Luffy ran off at the speed of light or would have had Nami not grabbed him after a few feet.

"Oh no you don't…" said Nami.

"Hi Nami!" said Luffy like nothing happened.

Vivi was also with her, "So what happened?" asked Vivi not noticing the other three.

"Vivi?" said Kohza.

"Kohza?" said Vivi surprised.

He looked away with a slight blush, "What are you wearing?"

Vivi sighed, "The guy who bought this was a pervert…" she said.

"I see…" said Kohza.

"So… what happened?" asked Vivi again wondering why Kohza was with them.

"We have good news and bad news…" said Tsunade.

"What's the bad news…" said Vivi.

"Well, the bad news is that Sound is working with Baroque Works and Akumi used a fake body to trick the rebels in thinking Kohza's dead…" said Ace.

"What's the good news?" asked Nami.

"Well as you can see Kohza joined us…" said Tsunade.

"And I found a berry!" said Luffy holding up the coin he found.

"We should find the others…" said Vivi.

The others expect for Kohza nodded in agreement… little did they know they were being watched by someone… or something… a floating eye… far away the person who this eye belonged to sighed in the shadow of a sand dune.

"Hmm… interesting… can't wait to see how this plays out…" he said.

Next Time: With Kohza now with the group they have to go fight Crocodile as they might be able to stop the Rebels directly. but they have to cross a huge a dessert... not only that but just getting to the starting point is tough... especially when some Baroque Works ship mystery get destroyed...what's going not happen?

A/N: Yes the person watching is Gaara's reincarnation but he won't appear fully until a few more chapters... and one more thing about him... he won't be what you'll except him to be... you will never guess his personality...


	18. Sand, Sand and More Sand

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... but here's the latest chapter...

Chapter 18: Sand, Sand and More Sand

Luffy, Tsunade, Ace, Vivi and Kohza went back to the ship. Nami went to tell the others what happened and to meet back at the ship. Vivi was now wrapping Kohza's wrist with the white cloth.

"So… those dreams really did happen?" asked Kohza who was still in a little shock.

"Yeah… everything that happened in those dreams really did happen…" said Vivi.

"Then those two…" said Kohza.

"Really existed…" said Vivi.

Both shuddered at the same time.

"Let's hope that Lee's reincarnation won't be like that…" said Vivi.

"Yeah…" agreed Kohza.

After a while the others arrived… and there was a meeting about Kohza and the other news.

"So Orochimaru is working with Crocodile…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "And that's a bad thing…"

"We know…" said Nami.

"I fell a little sorry for Crocodile though…" said Tsunade, "Eventually Crocodile will be no more use to Orochimaru…"

"Are you saying you want t stop Crocodile and save him form Orochimaru?" asked Zoro.

"I think that it would be a good idea to break this alliance… even if it will makes things worse for us…" said Tsunade.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Let's just think about this decision later…" said Nami.

Everyone agreed with nods and so they began to set sail.

"We're leaving?" asked Luffy.

"We have to… with the Marines, Sound and Baroque Works on our tail we have to keep the ship hidden…" said Nami.

"I guess that makes sense… wait since when have the Marines been on our tail…" said Luffy.

"Tashigi told me eelier…" said Nami.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

After a while of sailing something bad happened…

"We have company!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone ran to the side of the ship… there were quite a few Baroque Works Ships…

"Their Billions Ships…" said Vivi.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" screamed Usopp running around in circles.

On some nearby land someone watch this closely on a sand dune near the ocean… the person wore a cloak and had a strange object stripped to his back.

"They need my help…" said the person.

He grabbed several things on his waist… they were 8 bottles… he poured the bottles into the ground… the bottles contents were sand…

Back on the Merry Go, Kaya managed to calm Usopp…

"Okay… all we need to do is think up a plan…" said Tsunade.

"What's that over there?" said Luffy pointing to the near by island.

Everyone looked and saw a mysterious cloaked figure and behind was a giant wave of sand… they watched as the he moved his arm and the Giant Wave of sand engulfed every single one of the Billions ships… they watched as the figure held out his hand, moved it with a crushing motion… in instead… all the Billions Ships were crushed by the sand… the majority of the sand went back on shore where mysterious figure gathered the sand in the 8 bottles… and with a flick of his cloaked seemed to vanish in thin air… everyone on the Merry Go were in shock… except for one…

"What just happened?" said Chopper in shock.

"That… was Gaara!" said Luffy.

"Gaara?" asked Chopper.

"He was the 5th Kazekage and also my past life's youngest brother… that move that person did… was Sand Coffin and Sand Burial…" said Tashigi.

"SO he's definitely here in Alabasta…" said Tsunade.

"Man this is just getting better and better…" said Nami sarcastically.

"Well who knows he might be easy to recruit…" said Tsunade.

"I'm sure of it…" said Luffy with a smile.

Elsewhere the mysterious figure looked up to the sky…

"So someone's finally going after those bustards called Baroque Works… I hope I meet up with that crew soon…" said the figure.

Later the crew neared the Sandora river… that's when Sanji noticed something odd.

"You changed!" he said to Nami who was now wearing a white cloak.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"You did too…" he said to Kaya wearing a yellow cloak.

"Yes I did…" said Kaya

"And you did too…" he said to Tashigi wearing a pale blue cloak.

"Yeah… so…" said Tashigi.

"And you did to…" he said to Vivi who was wearing a purple cloak.

"Yes… but Sanji… if we dress like that we'll get sun burns in the hot desert..." said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"I'm glad I didn't wear those dancer clothes…" said Tsunade wearing a green cloak.

"Is he all right?" asked Kohza as Sanji rolled around on the ground.

"He'll be fine…" said Zoro.

And so they disembarked the ship… Vivi gave Carue a letter to give to her father that told of everything… since he knew of the dreams it also explained of Orochimaru and the ninjas… the plan was for them to go to go to Rain Base (where Baroque Work's HQ was) to confront Crocodile and Orochimaru… but first they were going to make a pit stop in Yuba to tell Kohza's father that he was alive and other things to there as well (it's best they didn't ask)… however even going to Yuba was a long trek…

"I'm hungry!" whined Luffy.

"So tired…" complained Usopp.

"So… hot…" said a very exhausted Chopper.

"Thirsty…" whined Luffy.

"My feet hurt…" whined Usopp.

"Are we there?" whined Luffy.

"No!" yelled Nami.

"Can't walk any more…" said Chopper who then collapsed.

"Chopper!" cried Tsunade, "Zoro can you carry him?"

"Why me?" asked Zoro.

"Because I said so…" said Tsunade.

Pound!

"All right I'll do it!" yelled Zoro.

"Are we there yet?" whined Luffy.

"No!" yelled Nami.

"Are they like this all the time?" asked Kohza.

"Sadly… yes…" said Tashigi.

After a while of walking they realized there were no complaints of "Hungry" "Thirsty" and "Are we there yet?"

"Guys… I think we lost Luffy…" said Ace.

There was a silence…

"Great…" said Nami.

Meanwhile in Crocodile's HQ both he and Orochimaru were talking when Ms All Sunday came into the room…

"What is it?" asked Crocodile.

"I just gotten a report that a few billions ships were destroyed… however according the report… they were destroyed by a large amount of sand…" said Miss All Sunday.

"It's him…" said Crocodile.

"Who?" asked Miss All Sunday.

"There's some punk kid who well aware about our goals… I've fought him many time… he can control sand as well… however he controls it definitely that I do…" said Crocodile, "Even so he's a powerful I tried offering him a passion but he refuses… I'm afraid he might come out soon and reveal what he knows…"

"He can control sand?" asked Orochimaru with interest.

"Why?" asked Crocodile.

"He could be one of my enemies… the reincarnation of Gaara of the Desert…" said Orochimaru, "The former host to the Ichibi no Shukaku, it was abstracted killing him but he was revived, even without the tailed beast within him he's mastery over sand is still incredible…"

"So you're saying that this punk is no ordinary human…" asked Crocodile.

"Even by ninja standards…" smirked Orochimaru, "Akumi!"

Akumi appeared from nowhere wearing nothing but a towel.

"Orochimaru… why did you call me… I told I was taking a bath… " she growled.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

"I need to find someone for me and make sure our little friends don't meet up with him…" said Orochimaru.

"Fine…" said Akumi who teleported away who then teleported back, "By the way… I'm going to sit in your food next time I cook for you…" she then teleported away again.

"Teenagers…" said Orochimaru.

Back with the Straw Hats they took a break in a rock formation… Chopper was all better after taking this rest.

"So you think he'll be all right?" asked Kohza.

"He'll be fine… even thought he's probably in big trouble and will be in some sort of trouble when he get here…" said Nami like it was nothing.

That's when there was a huge dust cloud in the distance.

"What is that?" asked Kaya.

Both Akamaru and Chopper sniffed the air.

"It's Luffy…" said Chopper.

Akamaru nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" asked Nami.

"I can tell… he smells like meat and foxes…" said Chopper.

Usopp placed his goggles over his eyes while Kaya awakened the Byakugan… both sweatdroped at what they saw.

"You're right Chopper… he's riding a camel while it running away from a giant lizard…" said Usopp.

"And he's telling the truth…" said Kaya.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

Kohza was about to say something when Vivi said, "It will take a day or so but you'll get used to it…"

"She's right… I just joined a few days ago and I just gotten used to it…" said Tsunade.

"I see…" said Kohza.

After killing the giant lizard that's called a Sandora Dragon and then killing it's partner everything was calm again… and thankfully they had a new friend.

"All right we have a camel!" said Usopp.

The camel said something in it's own language.

"He said "He won't give rides to just anyone"" translated Chopper.

"Oh really…" said Sanji.

The camel said something else.

"He said "I only give rides to women… especially that hot blonde with the big jugs…"" translated Chopper who sweatdroped when he realized who the camel was referring to .

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT CAMEL!" yelled Tsunade.

Chopper began to restrain his mentor while going into heavy point.

"Don't kill it Tsunade!" said Luffy.

"Even if it is more pervert than Sanji…" said Zoro.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT CAMEL IS GOING TO DIE!" yelled Tsunade.

Kohza looked at Vivi with a raised eyebrow… Vivi just sighed…

Next Time: Baroque Works schedules a meeting for all it's officer Agents... with the Sound 4 tagging along as well... what will happen when all of them meet? Also why does Miss April Fools Day look so shaken? And will Orochimaru give some of the Officer Agents a special gift? Meanwhile the Straw Hats arrive in Yuba to straighten things out with Kohza's father... all this and more next time...


	19. The Operation Begins

A/N: Sorry I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. First off in the next chapter previews I mistaking put in "Miss April Fools Day" instead of "Miss Golden Week" (Kaaaaaahn!)... I also I forgot to celebrated two big things! Since yesterday was the first update in a while I forgot to give the news that this surpassed both 3,000 hits and 4,000 hits... Yay! I should also point out my mind was in other places yesterday... as you may or may not know I reticently broke up with my boyfriend and he told my mom that he was coming to pick up all the stuff he left here (he left a ton of stuff before we broke up) and I thinking about well you know... stuff about him... so sorry for those mistakes... also Miss Golden Week is not Ino... Ino will be an OC… but she does have a connection to the Naruto crew...

Chapter 19: The Operation Begins

The Straw Hats walked though the desert… facing many dangers… a couple of them included a Luffy eating a hallucinated cactus... they also named camel Eyelash named by Nami which Vivi and Kaya agreed with, Luffy and Usopp wanted to name him Pervy Camel while the other guys and Tashigi thought Jiraiya would be better name… Tsunade on the other hand him Dead… not the name… she deposed the camel, wanted to kill him and was the only female not to take turns riding him… it's also why the girls won in named the camel because it make Tsunade even angrier comparing the camel to her former team mate… right now they continued their trek while Kaya and Vivi were the ones riding Eyelash.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Vivi.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Nami.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"No…!" said Kohza.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"No!" said Zoro.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time no!" yelled everyone else.

"I think if you ask one more time…" said Kyubi.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy ignoring his inner demon.

"That's it!" yelled Nami.

"We are…" said Kohza pointing to the nearby town.

"There it is…" said Vivi with a sigh.

"Finally!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief… knowing that Luffy's constant "Are we there yet?" will end…

Meanwhile far away in place called Spider's Café… a small café in the middle of the desert, three people wait patiently. One was just the café's owner, Paula while the other two… were Mr. 3 and Miss Golden Week… Mr. 3 was a man wearing glasses with his a hair style shaped like a 3 while Miss Golden week was a young girl wearing a punk hat calmly eating rice crackers. That's when two more people entered the Café, one was and old woman with red hair wearing a tie that resembled a Christmas Tree and other a big fat blonde man with something strapped to his back.

"Miss Merry Christmas here!" said the woman very quickly.

"M-r. 4 i-s h-e-r-e…" said the man.

"So you two made it…" said Mr. 3.

"I could say the same to you too." said Merry Christmas very fast.

"Well yes… we haven't done anything wrong…" said Mr. 3.

"Hey did you hear about the Mysterious Agilely we have?" asked Miss Merry Christmas.

"Mysterious Allies… I heard their very powerful…" said Mr. 3.

"Hmmm… Mysterious Allies… gotta like the ring to that…" said a voice.

The 4 Baroque Works member looked towards the way and found the Sound four. Three of out the four just looked at them… but Miss Golden Week dropped her Rice Cracker… she stared at the headbands.

"Sound Ninja…" she thought.

Sayuri walked up to Miss Golden Week and picked up the rice cracker.

"Here…" she said giving back the rice cracker.

"Um… thanks…" said Miss Golden Week.

"Are you supposed to be the Allies I heard about?" asked Miss Merry Christmas very quickly.

"Yes we are…" said Satoshi.

"I had no idea what she said did you?" asked Minako to Kenta.

"No idea…" replied Kenta, "Sometimes Satoshi's ability to read minds comes in pretty handy…"

"You don't look like much expect for one the big sword!" said Miss Merry Christmas.

"Well you see we're…" said Satoshi.

"Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sound…" said Miss Golden Week.

"How do you know that?" asked Mr. 3.

"I'm from the Hidden Continent… I was raised in the Land of Waves…" said Miss Golden Week.

"L-a-n-d o-f w-a-v-e-s?" asked Mr. 4.

"Okaay…" said Minako sweat dropping at Mr. 4.

"The Land of Waves is one of many counties that lack ninja on the Hidden Continent…" explained Sayuri, "While it doesn't have any ninja village in it's borders it does an extremely strong alliance with Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Leaves... mostly due to the Battle of the Great Naruto Bridge…"

"I never knew you were from the Hidden Continent…" said Mr. 3.

"I am… in fact my techniques can be considered Justus…" said Miss Golden Week.

Mr. 3 sweatdroped, "I always assumed you sued special paint!" said Miss Merry Christmas.

That's when two old friends entered… Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines.

"I heard you died…" said Mr. 3.

"We didn't!" yelled Mr. 5.

"The boss wanted to hand our punishment during the meeting… I don't know why…" said Miss Valentines.

That's when Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines saw the headbands.

"You! You work with that girl who beat us up!" both yelled.

"Well duh! If she hadn't then we wouldn't be here… you two are the reasons for this alliance…" said Minako.

"And I think your punishment might also be a reward as well…" said Sayuri, "If you can handle it's power…"

Miss Golden Week's eyes were wide, "So Mr. 0 is working with him… and he's going to give them that as a punishment… they won't survive… they don't even know how to use Chakra…"she thought.

"What are you talking about?" asked Miss Val tines Day.

"We won't tell…" said Satoshi in a sing song voice.

"Is someone singing outside?" asked Kenta.

That's when Mr. 2 entered the room…

"So that's why he doesn't have a partner…" said Minako.

"Well, well… quite a gathering… I heard even Mr. 1 is coming… and who are these 4… are they the mysterious allies I heard about…" said Mr. 2 looking at the Sound 4.

"We are the Sound 4 of the Village Hidden in the Sound… the most powerful Ninja in the Sound Village after Lord Orochimaru and Yakushi Akumi…" said Sayuri.

"You are… the Sound 4?" asked Miss Golden Week.

"That is Correct… Kenta is the weakest of all of us, most of his strength comes from lighting based jutsus and but he's very strong… next is Minako, she can control her hair and has kill many with surprise attacks, Satoshi is the send strongest… in truth he is slightly stronger than me with the Clan's secret jutsu that allows him to read minds but he's also a huge coward and often tried to run away…" said Sayuri.

Satoshi began to laugh nervously, "I think you're making stuff up again…" said Satoshi.

"Satoshi…" said Minako putting a hand on his shoulder, "She's telling the truth and you know it…"

"I know…" sighed Satoshi.

"And I'm the strongest… my name is Sayuri… I have special abilities, which I refuse, to name… but I will say one thing… I have a summoning contract with stuffed animals…" said Sayuri.

Most of the Baroque Work's agents in the room were confused.

"It's a type of jutsu that allows me to summon something for another plain of existence… I can summon stuffed toys…" said Sayuri.

"N-i-n-j-a-s a-r-e w-e-i-r-d" said Mr. 4.

"You got that right…" said Mr. 3.

That's when there was loud crash… several of Mr. 2's men crashed though the wall. Then a large black man enter the room.

"What did you do!" yelled Mr. 2.

Sayuri took out a Kunai a waited for her cue.

Meanwhile with the Straw Hats, they arrived in Yuba… Vivi was shocked… even though she had a conversation with Kohza earlier telling of it's condition… she was still shocked. The town was desolate… and half destroyed… it was in terrible condition…

"I can't believe it…" said Vivi.

"I know…" said Kohza, "There's my father…"

The group saw a lone man digging in the sand… he was very old and looked stressed out… that Toto… Kohza's father…

The group approached him…

"I'm sorry but…" said Toto.

"No I should be the one who should apologize…" said Kohza.

Toto stopped what he was doing and saw his son… the son who he had gotten word had died.

"Kohza… but… I thought you were dead…" said Toto.

"Everyone thinks I am… someone made a dead body look like me…" said Kohza.

"But how…" said Toto.

"It's a long story…" said Vivi.

"Vivi…" said Toto, "You're safe!"

"Excuse me…" said Kaya, "Is there a place we can stay at where you three can talk privately?"

"Oh… of course…" said Toto.

Back at Spider's Café, both the man who turned out to be Mr. 1 and Mr. 2 were being held back by the strangest thing… a human sized stuffed elephant… of course this freaked them out a little… after all it's not everyday that human sized living stuffed toy appears…

"Please don't fight… we are all alleys and as such I believe that we should all work together to kill our shared enemy… The Princess and her friends are more dangerous than you would expect…" said Sayuri walking up to the two them.

How this happened was that because what Mr. 1 did to Mr. 2's men the two started to fight that spilled out side. The fight ended when Phant-Phant (the stuffed elephant) stopped them.

M. 1 glared at the little girl.

"What you think you can stop me…" said Mr. 1.

That's when Sayuri took out a kunai and threw it at Mr. 1's face. It merely grazed his cheek but it actually cut his cheek… badly.

"How…" he said.

"I heard that all but 2 of the Officer agents use Devil Fruits along with two of our shared enemies… I prepared sea stone Kunai and shierikan… I could kill you if I wanted to… but that would hurt our alliance…" said Sayuri.

For the first time in his life Mr. 1 was unordered… he had heard about the allies but had no idea… that one was a child that could actually kill him… with no problem…

"You know I like you kid…" said Paula walking up to the three, "Sayuri was it? I have never seen my partner so scared…"

"Wait partner?" asked Mr. 2.

"That's right!" said Paula she removed her disguise from being the owner of a restraint, "I'm actually Miss Double Finger... and I believe our ride is here…"

In the distance was a larger carriage begin pulled by a giant tortoise.

Back in Yuba Toto had managed to prepare a room with beds for the Straw Hats… most of them were just resting and relaxing with the expectation of Kohza and Vivi who were outside. Sanji was about to hit on Nami when Zoro threw a pillow at him.

"What that for?" asked Sanji.

Zoro only smirked… that's when Sanji fought back by throwing his own pillow which missed and hit Luffy who turn threw a pillow at Sanji but missed and hit Nami well a pillow war was started and as the saying goes it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye…

"I see a white light" said Usopp after being hit by a pillow thrown by Tsunade which of course had more force than a normal pillow and had the force of a brick.

"Oh no Usopp! I'm sorry!" cried Tsunade.

"Mom is that you?" said Usopp.

Outside Toto continued to dig while Kohza and Vivi told him what was going on.

"So that does explain your dreams…" said Toto, "I'm glad you learned your mistake…"

"Yeah but now the rebels think I'm dead and I can't undo my mistake…" said Kohza angrily.

"Don't worry…" said Vivi.

"Vivi is right… this your chance to undo your mistakes… because eventually there will be a way to clear things up…" said Toto.

Kohza knew both of them were right and nodded in agreement.

Somewhere in the desert, the carriage ride was slow and grueling…

"I spy with my little eye…" said Kenta.

"Is it sand?" asked Satoshi.

"This is why we don't play guessing games…" said Kenta.

"Yura yura to yuganda sora e" sang Minako.

It was also very tense among the Baroque members… Mr. 2 and Mr. 1 weren't getting along what's worse was that Sayuri had summoned Bunny Buns… who was twirling a Sea Stone Kunai.

Kenta had given up on playing "I Spy" so Satoshi looked at Miss Golden Week with an evil smirk… He noticed that there was an empty space next to her so he switched seats.

"What?" she asked.

"Should I tell them…" he whispered to her.

Miss Golden Week tensed up…

"Your Grandfather knew Orochimaru didn't he? Not only that but I've heard of your grandfather… the one that taught you how to use Chakra to manipulate paint… the one who's dying wish was that you never had anything to do with Sound when you got older… Hmmmm…" said Satoshi..

"How… do you know…" said Miss Golden Week.

"Remember what Sayuri said earlier my clan's special jutsu…" said Satoshi with a smirk, "If you even think about betraying the cause I'll tell Orochimaru that your grandfather was…" whimpered Satoshi

"Satoshi… please don't black mail our allies…" interrupted Sayuri.

Bunny Buns began to laugh manically… Satoshi hated that stuffed rabbit so much.

Miss Golden Week swallowed in fear… she knew that now that if she considered it if Satoshi was around she was doomed…

Back in Yuba most of the crew was asleep outside Kohza helped his father dig.

"What are you doing!" yelled Luffy seemingly appearing from nowhere , this caused both Kohza and Toto to jump nearly a foot.

"We're digging for water…" explained Toto after he calmed down a bit.

"Cool can I help?" asked Luffy.

"Don't help! Get sleep!" yelled his inner demon.

"Um…" said Kohza with a sweat drop.

"Great!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy began to dig a lot…

"Hey stop you just moving sand over where I was digging!" yelled Toto.

"Stop clam down Luffy!" yelled Kohza.

Meanwhile in Rain Base, at the casino called Rain Dinners which was the HQ for Baroque Works all the Officer Agents and Sound 4 were waiting at a table in an underground room.

"This is so boring! When is that guy going to show himself!" yelled Minako.

"Jeez, Minako can't you be calm for once…" came a voice from a nearby stair way it was Akumi and Miss All Sunday.

"You!" yelled both Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines Day.

"Sorry about defeating you two…" said Akumi with a bow, "And thank you…"

"You're thanking us for what?" asked Mr. 5.

"Well if it wasn't for you our alliance wouldn't have come to be…" said Akumi, "Now to change the subject…"

"I've bet you've been wondering who the boss is… right?" asked Miss All Sunday.

"That's right! Who is the boss man!" said Miss Merry Christmas.

"Well I guess it time to show my face!" said Crocodile on spinning chair.

All the officer agents were shocked.

"Mr. 0 is Crocodile!" they yelled.

"What a tweet!" yelled Kenta.

Everyone stared at him.

"Kenta…" said Minako.

"Shutting up…" said Kenta.

"Your one of the 7 Warlords of the sea!" yelled Mr. 3.

"You're the one running Baroque Works!" yelled Mr. 2.

"That's right… I've running this from the very begging…" said Crocodile, "But of course we have been given help for many of our recent endeavors…" said Crocodile.

A door opened and Orochimaru entered the room… all 9 officer agents shivered when they saw Orochimaru all them felt… that he wasn't even human.

"This is our alley Orochimaru…" said Crocodile, "He is the head of the Sound Village and oldest living human man on the planet…."

"Why would the Sound Village want to help us?" asked Miss Golden Week.

"Well I guess I should tell you all a little story…" said Orochimaru, "Over 80 years ago I was in the final battle with 16 very powerful ninja... I killed them all one by one… but then a woman claiming to be the Goddess of Rebirth stopped me from destroying the Village Hidden in the Leaves… she clamed that did many injustices, so she told me that sometime in the future all 16 of these ninja would be reincarnated and kill me once and for all… she also gave a special jutsu to Jiraiya and Tsunade that allowed them to become immortal… old friends if you will… these 16 ninja have been reincarnated… I have found 11 of the reincarnation and 10 of them have already gathered in one group… what's worse is that Tsunade has joined them…"

"So what does this have to with us?" asked Mr. 1.

"One of the reincarnations is Princess Vivi… another is Kohza who by the way is still alive despite reports… so are the Princess' little friends… all of them are the reincarnations of ninja from over 80 years ago…" said Orochimaru.

"I have to fight them…" thought Miss Golden Week shaking.

Then she saw the look that Satoshi threw at her.

"This story sounds like a load of bull…" said Mr. 1.

"Reincarnation… yeah right…" said Miss Double Finger.

"I believe it… I heard the legend many times… in fact one of the ninja is hero where I come from…" said Miss Golden Week, "I doubt that their easy to beat…"

They were shown the pictures of Vivi, Kohza, a picture of Tsunade and the drawings that were drawn at Whiskey Peak…

"I know them!" yelled Mr. 2.

"You do?" asked Crocodile surprised.

""Got the proof?" asked Mr.1.

"Oh my god!" yelled Satoshi who began to laugh really hard.

"What is he thinking about?" asked Orochimaru.

"He transformed in Tsunade… while transformed at her… he flashed her breasts to some of the reincarnates… and let him off with a warning…" said Satoshi.

"Is that true… my Tsunade had gone soft…" said Orochimaru who then chuckled, "Just a warning?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" thought Mr. 2.

"You honestly don't want to know…" said Satoshi adjusting his glasses.

"But other than that I did!" said Mr. 2, he began to transform into the ones he touched one by one… showing him the truth.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…" said Crocodile wit an evil smile.

Mr. 2 posed for pictures with the exception of Tsunade (which they already had) and Chopper (which they thought was just some pet)…

"I'm pooped…" said Mr. 2.

"Now before I give you your missions… I need to handle Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines Day's punishments…" said Crocodile.

"What is it going to be?" asked Miss Valentines Day.

"Orochimaru will give it you…" said Crocodile.

"Yes… you see even if have failed Crocodile you still played a large role in this alliance… the punishment may not be a punishment at all… but a reward… if you survive…" said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. 5.

"You'll see…" said Orochimaru.

Suddenly his neck began to stretch… he open his mouth wide and bit Mr. 5's neck… a strange mark that looked like small bombs appear on his neck where he bit him. Orochimaru let go of Mr. 5 who fell to the ground in pain then turned his attention towards Miss Valentine's day… He bit her neck as well… this time the mark was shaped like three lemons appeared on her neck… she too fell to the ground in pain.

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Mr. 1.

"I just branded them with the Cursed Seal… there's a 1 in 10 chance they will survive… if they do they will have power that will surpass even your own… however it's doubtful their survive… they have little experience using their charka…" said Orochimaru.

"N-i-n-j-a-s a-r-e f-u-c-k-e-d u-p!" said Mr. 4.

"You got that right…" said Mr. 1.

"No that's Orochimaru… I knew a retired ninja when I was younger…" said Miss Golden Week griping her hand.

"however this might prove interesting… this is the first time that Orochimaru has ever branded anyone who has eaten the Devil Fruit with the Curse Seal…" said Akumi, "So we're unsure what will happen…"

"Now here's you assignments…" said Crocodile.

He handed the assignments to the healthy Officer Agents… after they read them they burned them…

Back in Yuba, Ace woke up with a jolt clamping his neck.

"Great… I have a bad fell about this..." said Ace who then fell back to sleep instantly.

Outside Kohza and Toto still dug for water…

"Hey… I think he fell asleep…" said Toto.

Luffy was fast sleep in the hole he dug… which was about 10 feet deep.

"He sure has a lot of energy to burn…" said Kohza who then yawned.

"You should get your sleep… you don't have to help me… I know you've been feeling guilty and decided to help all night long… you don't have to…" said Toto.

Kohza sweatdroped, "Um… thanks…"

Kohza jumped into the hole… to get the idiot pirate captain… nearby the disembodied eye watched this… the person who saw though the eye smirked.

"I'll say hi to them after they leave… they will need my help to face Crocodile…" said the mysterious person.

Back in Yuba Kohza put Luffy in to bed and went to bed himself… because tomorrow would be another long day…

Next Time: While traveling though the desert they meet a boy named Ginta... he's rude, he's crude, he plays a mean guitar and he's Gaara's reincarnation...? Who would have thought Gaara would have ended up like that? All this and more next time...


	20. Enter Ginta, Gaara’s Reincarnation

A/N: It's the chapter that's everyone been waiting for... the introduction of Gaara's reincarnation... if anyone predicted his personality I'll be surprised... really I would...

Chapter 20: Enter Ginta, Gaara's Reincarnation

The Straw Hats left Yuba after some kind parting words and a gift to Luffy for helping, some water, Toto managed to find some after Kohza and Luffy went to bed (mostly thanks to Luffy's extremely deep hole)… well of course after a while I began to again.

"Why we there yet?" whined Luffy.

"No…" said Tsunade.

"Are we there yet?" whined Luffy.

"No…" said Nami.

"Are we there yet?" whined Luffy.

"No…" said Zoro pulling a once again unconscious Chopper (reindeer's aren't meant for the desert)

"Hey… do you hear music?" asked Luffy.

Everyone stopped…

"Hey you're right…" said Usopp.

"I'm going to see where it's coming from!" yelled Luffy running off.

"I guess it's my turn…" said Ace running after his younger brother.

Back with Luffy managed to find where the music was coming from… it was boy around 16 or 17 playing the guitar and singing along. He had wild blonde hair and wore a cloak… the guitar he was playing was a sand color and look almost like it was pained to look like sand. Luffy just watched him. That's when the boy stopped.

"Hey bastard… are you going to introduce your self or just stand there and watch?" asked the boy.

"You talking to me?" asked Luffy.

"No I'm talking to that magical fairy next to…" he said sarcastically.

"What magical fairy?" asked Luffy.

"I was being sarcastic you asshole!" yelled the boy.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"I like him…" said Kyubi, "I detect remnants of a very familiar Chakra in this boy…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy who then got a sudden feeling.

"Do I know you?" asked Luffy, "Because it feels like we met before..."

"No personally… but I have been watching you and your friends… someone got go after the bastard Crocodile… I mean honestly what morons would leave the king would cause these things…" said the boy.

"What do you mean watching us?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy!" came Ace's voice behind him.

"Okay… good… you didn't get trouble again…" said Ace.

That's of course when a giant scorpion came out the ground.

"Don't worry idiots… I'll take care of that bastard…" said the boy, "Two bottles ought take care of this pest…"

"He two bottles from his belt and opened it a lot of sand come out the bottle… more than it seemed like the two bottles could hold… the sand began to engulf the scorpion… then the boy made a crushing motion with his hand… the sand crushed the scorpion… when the sand was done it went back into the bottles…

"Awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"No way…" said Ace.

"Hey, jackasses… can I join your group?" asked the boy.

"What?" said Ace.

"I know about Baroque Works and that bastard Crocodile's plan… I also know you're going after him…" said the boy.

"Of course!" yelled Luffy, "But I think we should about something first."

"You figured it out? I'm surprised…" said Kyubi.

"You have to agree to my ship's musician…" said Luffy.

"Swing and a miss…" said Kyubi.

"Wait there's something else we need to talk about…" said Ace.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Do you ever have strange dreams… about being someone named Gaara?" asked Ace.

"Hell yeah… I don't understand them but I know for a fact that important for some reason…" said the boy.

"Wait he's Gaara?" asked Luffy.

Both Ace and Kyubi sighed at the same time…

"So let me guess these dermas do mean something and your little group as something to do with them…" said the boy.

"Yeah…" sad Ace.

"The name's Ginta…" said the boy.

"I'm Luffy and this is my brother Ace…" said Luffy.

"Awesome!" yelled Ginta.

Meanwhile in the Baroque works HQ the Sound 4 were playing Poker outside two very special rooms.

"I fold…" said Satoshi.

"I fold too…" said Minako.

"I'm in…" said Sayuri putting in a few berries.

"I call Three Kings…" said Kenta.

"4 aces…" said Sayuri.

"This is why I hate playing poker with you… Satoshi can read mind and Sayuri lacks emotion... giving her the perfect poker face…" muttered Kenta.

"So what do you think of these Baroque Agnes's?" asked Minako changing the subject.

"Their okay… bunt I do have to admit Miss Valentines, Miss Double Finger and Miss All Sunday are major hotties…"said Kenta.

"I believe we can't trust Miss Golden Week…" said Sayuri.

"You're right…" said Satoshi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenta.

"We all know that she's from the Land fo Waves… but I discovered something interesting… you see she was raised by her grandfather… he had children late in life so he could have easily been her great grand father… he was retired ninja… from the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said Satoshi.

"Well that's a reason not to trust her…" said Minako.

"Yeah but her grand father was…" said Satoshi.

Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud explosion fallowed by a large crash sound.

"Amazing… what are the chances at they'd both survived?" asked Minako.

"1 out of 20…" said Sayuri.

"Well better clam them down…" said Kenta.

All three of them activated their cursed seals… Kenta had strange blade shapes, Minako had wavy lines and Satoshi has chevrons… Sayuri as mentioned before had crescent shapes… the girls went into one room while the boys went into another…

Back in the desert Ace grabbed his neck in pain.

"Hey you all right?" asked Ginta.

"I'm fine… just someone using the cursed seal…" said Ace.

"Is it close?" asked Luffy.

"Not close enough… I think more than one person using it…" said Ace.

"Okay as you were saying… we're all reincarnated ninja and or dreams are memories from that time… and you two were that prick Sasuke and loud mouth with a heart of gold Naruto?" said Ginta.

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"Have you found other reincarnations yet?" asked Ginta.

"Most…" said Ace.

"Any of the girls… if I remember they were hot in their past lives…" said Ginta drooling slightly.

"Yeah… all but Ino…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

"Sweet!" said Ginta.

"How far aw we form the others?" asked Luffy.

"Not far… like I said I've been watching you guys…" said Ginta.

"I know…" said Ace, "You were the one to take out the Baroque Works ship…"

After a few minutes of walking they found the others.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy ran over to the others.

"Is he always like this?" asked Ginta.

"Yes…" said Ace.

Ace and Ginta managed to get to the others.

"Oh yeah this is Ginta! He's both Gaara's reincarnation and more importantly our new musician!" said Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped… "Um… I think the fact he's Gaara's reincarnation is more important…" said Nami.

"Man… all of the girls here are total hotties…" said Ginta out loud causing everyone sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Baroque works HQ… both Miss Valentines Day and Mr. 5 were waking up in the same room in beds

"Man what happened?" asked Miss Val tines Day.

"I don't know…" said Mr. 5.

"I gave you some treatment after the fight you had with the 4…" said Akumi, "Serving the application of the cursed is amazing… especially for non ninja… everyone thought you were going to die…"

"So what happened?" asked Mr. 5.

"Well like all people who survived you became enraged and attack the closest thing… two members of the sound 4 had to calm you down… each…" said Akumi, "You should be fine by tomorrow…" said Akumi.

She then teleported outside the room…

Meanwhile Orochimaru was in a room that Crocodile gave to him and Akumi teleported into it.

"It seems that the Devil Fruit gives them a special advantage when over coming the Cursed Seal…" said Akumi, "From what we have seen the Devil Fruit alters the Chakra in humans and animals an in some cases gives weapons Chakra systems…"

"Interesting… perhaps in the future I will ask the World Government for some Devil Fruits…" smirked Orochimaru.

"So when do we get rid of Crocodile?" asked Akumi.

"Once we get rid of the united reincarnates…" said Orochimaru.

"Of course…" said Akumi with a smirk.

Meanwhile out in the desert.

"Okay so chicks don't like being referred to as "Chicks", "Babes", "Hot Mamma" and "Boob people"…" said a very bruised up Ginta.

"Of course not…" said Sanji, "What were you raised by wolves?"

"Sort of… my idiot folks died in a sand storm when I was three, learned how talk from sailors in port towns and grew up alone in the desert and thanks to my fucking awesome sand powers that I've had since birth I survived…" said Ginta.

"Ever read Make Out Paradise?" asked Sanji.

"I wish…" said Ginta.

Sanji managed to take out the book he brought with him.

"Who's idea was it to have him talk to Sanji?" asked Tashigi.

"I don't know…" sighed Tsunade.

"There's Rain Base! Over there!" said Kohza.

"So that's where Crocodile is at…" said Luffy.

"I think Orochimaru is there as well…" said Tsunade she sighed, "Look I know you want to get him now but…"

she turned around and saw the other including Ginta and Eyelash were in a huddle.

"Are you sure about this? She'll be angry…" she heard Chopper say.

"We have to do this… it's for all of our safety…" she hearted Ace say.

"We have no choice… we have to do it…" she heard Vivi.

"It's for her own good…" she heard Zoro say.

"What are we doing?" she hear Ginta say.

"Well…" she heard Luffy say.

She couldn't hear the rest of it… but when Luffy was done they broke the huddle.

"Um… what are you doing?" asked Tsunade knowing it was something.

She saw Nami take out a very long rope.

"Luffy! Ginta! Make Sure she doesn't escape!" yelled Nami.

"Right!" said Luffy.

"Hell yeah!" said Ginta.

Luffy grabbed Tsunade while Ginta opened one of his bottles, the sand from with in restrained Tsunade by the legs preventing her to run away.

"This is for your own good…" said Nami with the rope.

Not too long later…

"I demanded to untied right now! Why did you used charka enhanced rope! Please untie me!" scearemd Tsunade.

"So when are we going to tell why we tied her up?" asked Nami.

"When we get into town…" said Vivi.

And so they headed into the city, with Tsunade tied up… they'd didn't betray her… they just… well… let's just say Tsunade's weakness was in that town…

Next Time: They enter the City of Rain Base... the town's swarming with Marines, Baroque Works Agents and Sound Ninja... how can it get any worse? Oh yeah... they lost Tsunade who went to because the town's full of casinos... Can it get any worse than that? Find out next time...

A/N: Bet you didn't expect Ginta to be foul mouthed perverted rocker? Right? Like I said I'd be amazed if you guess right...


	21. Taking a Gamble

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... sorry... since the last time I've updated it's gone from over 4,000 hits, past the 5,000 hits point, 6,000 hits point, 7,000 and this fic has over 8,000 hits! Yay! Once again sorry for the long wait and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 21: Taking a Gamble

Tsunade was angry, she was upset, she wanted to be untied… her so called friends/ people she had to guide into the world of Jutsu had tied her up… what's worse is that her appetence of 6 years helped them… as well as camel she disliked… however she couldn't blame them… she knew this town was full of casinos… and there's that little problem she had… okay it was big problem…

"Please untie me…" said Tsunade, "I promise I won't gamble…"

Everyone around her sweatdroped…

"I'd like to believe you… but you're an addict…" said Vivi.

"Oh come on!" yelled Tsunade.

"Sorry but we have to keep you tied up…" said Kaya.

"I have to think of a way to escape…" she thought, "That it!"

"Now Tsunade…" said Nami.

Logged!

She turned around and saw the thing that was tied up… was a log.

"What that that sound effect?" asked Luffy.

"You mean the "Logged"… I don't know…" said Ace.

"We have to find her…" said Nami.

"Great…" said the others.

"Oh sure like that's going to be easy…what are we supposed to do? Say "Hey have you seen a big blonde chick with big boobs anywhere?"... actually I would like to say that" said Ginta.

Everyone stared at their newest members with sweat drops then got back to the matter at hand.

"I think we should go look in various casinos…" said Nami.

"It's a needle in a hay stack…" said Zoro.

"How much money did she have on her?" asked Tashigi.

"No much…" said Chopper.

Meanwhile in a nearby casino Tsunade just played a slot machine… and got three 7s… had this not have been the casino she's been to in years she would have realized something was wrong… but not now… she was too happy gambling again…

Back with the others…

"I just hope she's not winning it big…" said Nami.

"We should break into teams…" said Ace, "While looking for her"

They decided to break into 6 teams of two: Luffy and Ace, Zoro and Tashigi, Sanji and Nami, Vivi and Kohza, Usopp and Kaya and finally Ginta and Chopper. And meet back up in a certain place at a certain time.

"Shit! I wanted to be with one of the girls!" yelled Ginta.

"Should we be searching for Tsunade?" said Chopper.

"I'm thirsty! Can't we go get something to drink first?" said Luffy.

"Sure…" said Ace.

"Let's go look that way…" said Vivi.

"Fine…" said Kohza.

"Akamaru can you pick up her scent…" said Usopp.

"Bark, bark…" said Akamaru (Translation: I'm not telling)

"Hey!" yelled Usopp.

"What did he say?" said Kaya.

"Great… why do I have to be pared with you?" said Zoro.

"The feelings mutual…" said Tashigi.

"This way!" said Nami.

"Yes Nami!" said Sanji in a loving tone.

Meanwhile Akumi watched the groups split up.

"So he did join after all… that's okay… I guess…" said Akumi, "Doesn't really matter…"

She then teleported away to where Orochimaru and Crocodile were sitting…

"They have arrived in the city… they have a new member but I'm unsure who is…" said Akumi, "Oh yes… it also appears that they lost Tsunade…"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I thought as much…" said Orochimaru.

"So are the legends true?" asked Crocodile.

"She is indeed a legendary sucker…" said Orochimaru.

"I'm going to get the word out then look for Tsunade myself…" said Akumi.

"Remember bring her to me at once…" said Orochimaru, "I need to know where that scroll is…"

Akumi nodded and disappeared…

"Scroll…" said Crocodile.

"The scroll that has the jutsu that her and Jiraiya immortal…" said Orochimaru.

Meanwhile in the middle of the city with Zoro and Tashigi, Zoro passed by a few people who looked to be bounty hunters looking at pictures of them.

"I think their on to us…" said Zoro.

"You think?" said Tashigi.

"Oh there you are!" yelled a voice.

A sound ninja jumped from a rooftop… it was the same that they fought in Rouge Town (who also poisoned Nami).

"It's been a while…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Yes it has…" said the man with a smirk.

"Stay back…" said Zoro.

"Yeah right!" said Tashigi who then turned around went pale… then grabbed Zoro and dragged him away.

"Hey!" yelled the sound ninja, "I'll find him later."

In a nearby alleyway.

"Tashigi! What's the meaning of this!" he yelled.

Tashigi shushed him and pointed to several Marines.

"They're from the Rouge Town Base I know them… that means Smoker's nearby…" said Tashigi.

"So…" said Zoro.

"So, Smoker made a promise to me…" said Tashigi, "Which I'm not going to tell you…"

"Fine… I won't say a thing… let's just hide for now…" said Zoro.

Elsewhere not too far away with Nami and Sanji both of them began to hear music being played by a flute… that's when both of them clapped their ears and fell to their knees.

"What's that sound…" said Nami.

"Must be the music…" said Sanji.

The music stopped, "Oh this is boring…" said a voice.

Both of them looked up and saw the same sound ninja with the flute from Rouge Town (and one of the ones that poisoned Nami).

"You again!" said Nami.

Elsewhere with Luffy and Ace…

"I'm so full of water!" said Luffy who was slightly bulging.

"I don't want to be near you when you have to pee…" said Ace.

"I wish I could away from, you when you pee all that…" mumbled Kyubi.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"It's you again!" yelled a voice.

Both turned around and saw the Sound Ninja… the one that think Ace rapped him.

"You rapist!" yelled the ninja.

"For the last time I didn't rape you!" yelled Ace.

"You took my incense!" yelled the man.

"I wonder what would if you ever get a prostate exam." said Ace.

"Let's fight now!" yelled the ninja.

"Fine…" said Ace.

Meanwhile in the casino that Tsunade was in she won once again…

"All right…" said Tsunade who then finally began to realize something was wrong, "Wait a second I keep on winning… this has to be a bad sign…"

"If you were making a bet you would be right…" said a voice.

Tsunade looked up and saw Akumi with an evil smirk.

"You…" said Tsunade.

"Let's take this outside…," said Akumi.

"Just let me my winnings…" said Tsunade.

"Wow… I heard you winning was a bad sign… just I didn't think that you would winning be this much. " said Akumi with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere Zoro and Tashigi left their hiding place and went into a few casinos but couldn't find any blonde women with big breasts... well not the one they were looking for…

"Damn it…" said Zoro.

"Who would have thought looking for would be so hard…" said Tashigi.

"We're talking about a woman who would change appearance just to hide from debt collectors… we knew t6his wouldn't be an easy job…" said Zoro.

"So there you are Tashigi…" said a voice.

Both of them turned around and saw Smoker, he was glaring at Tashigi.

"Well least your wearing something decent this time…" he said.

"Yeah…" said Tashigi, "Zoro… run…"

"All of you better run…" said a voice.

Zoro, Smoker and Tashigi found themselves surrounded by that sound ninja swordsmen… and several shadow clones.

"Honestly did you think I'd like let you get away…" said the one that they think was the real one.

Back with Tsunade she managed to cash out and get a ton of cash but was now facing Akumi.

"This will prove an interesting fight… you should know that I too am a Medical Ninja like you…" said Akumi.

"I guessed as much… you are his decedent…" said Tsunade.

"I sure am…" said Akumi as her hands began to glow blue with Chakra.

Akumi ran towards Tsunade... ready for a fight… but not knowing what was to happen with this fight…

Next Time: What will happen with all these fights... will Tsunade beat Akumi, what will happen with Zoro and Tashigi, Will that one Sound Ninja defend his innocence... who knows... except for stating the fact that Sound Ninja is insane... and what will happen with the others? Find out next time!


	22. The Fight Begins

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait... sorry, sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Anyways, since the last update this has reached over 10,000 hits! Yay! Anyways enjoy the next chapter and sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 22: The Fight Begins

Tsunade faced Akumi… she knew that Akumi much like her great grandfather was a skilled medic ninja…she could tell…

"So are you going to fight?" said Akumi.

"I am…" said Tsunade.

The two ran towards each other preparing for a strike, Tsunade managed to punch Akumi in the gut before Akumi could touch her.

"You know your grand father and I fought many times…" said Tsunade, "You probably have the exact same fighting style!"

"Your wrong…" said Akumi getting up.

She disappeared right behind Tsunade, "LDT, it allows me to teleport where ever…" said Akumi.

"Isn't that a little dangerous… you don't know where your going?" asked Tsunade.

"Part of it allow me to memorize people chakra signatures and home in on them if I need to." Said Akumi.

"What are the other ones?" asked Tsunade.

"That will wait for another time." Said Akumi who was about to strike Tsunade who dodged.

"This just like fighting the forth Hokage…" said Tsunade.

"But more advanced." Said Akumi, "Not to mention my Chakra Scalpels…"

"She's right this is going to be a tough one…" thought Tsunade.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Ace…

Luffy sat there watching the battle… Ace and the really sad sound ninja stood across from each other.

"Time to start!" yelled the ninja, "I'm going to what what in you butt!"

The sound ninja aimed an attack for Ace butt.

"What!" yelled Ace who then dodged the attack.

The sound ninja then aimed another attack, "Oh come on! I heard your name is Ace I bet you have a friend named Gary."

"Your sick and crazy!" yelled Ace.

"Am I, sure I was born and raised in the series of lairs also known as the village hidden in the Sound… but I think a lot of us Sound Ninjas are all crazy!" yelled the ninja who began to laugh in a crazy way.

"He's weird." Said Luffy.

"His ancestor might have been an experiment of Orochimaru's." said Ace with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Nami and Sanji… both of them continued covered their ears because of the pain.

"What are we going to do?" thought Nami, "That's it!"

That's when she remembered one of the moves she learned in her past life as Sakura. Nami mange dot jump into the air and deliver a harsh kick to the ground… also known as Painful Sky leg… although she miss the sound ninja it made her stop… and twitch in fear as there was gigantic crack in the ground.

"Okay… you're Haruno Sakura's reincarnation, right? Wasn't she the one who was able to send her soul into other peoples bodies?" asked the sound ninja.

"No that was Yamanaka Ino." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Wait… I thought she was the weapons mistress." Said the ninja.

"No that's Tenten." Said Nami with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Wait I thought Tenten was the one with Byakugan." Said the ninja.

"No that Hyuga Hinata." Said Nami.

"Wait I thought she was the one that was Tsunade's apprentice and was taught how to control Charka to such an extent that she too had super strength." Said the sound ninja.

"No… that was Sakura." Said Nami.

"And you're her reincarnation." Said the sound ninja.

"Yeah." Said Nami.

"Oh…. Well… heheh… well fuck me." Said the sound ninja.

Meanwhile with Zoro and Tashegi, the ninja swordsman and his clones aimed attacks at the two and the marine captain.

"Who are you?" demanded Smoker.

"Why the hell would you know… you not one of 16 reincarnations! You're just a bystander how got in the middle of this fight!" said one of the clones.

"16 reincarnations?" thought Smoker.

Both Zoro and Tashegi managed to get though the clones.

"I have idea Zoro… we just need to find the real one." Said Tashegi.

"Wait… you're thinking..." said Zoro, "Got it!"

The two of them began to take out the shadow clones, Smoker did nothing but just watched the fight, silently wondering what was going on… that's when there were two left.

"You'll never guess which one is the real one!" laughed both the real one and the clone.

That's when the ninja found he couldn't move… "What's going on?" he thought, his eyes drifted down and he gasped at what he saw… stretching out from under Zoro was his shadow that was stitched to his own shadow.

"Damn it…" thought the ninja.

Back with Tsunade's fight the two both began to use chakra scalpels, however Akumi was doing a much better time avoiding.

"So one of the Legendary Immortal Sanin is having a problem with little old me." Said Akumi with a laugh.

"I haven't even gotten started yet." Said Tsunade aiming a kick for Akumi who teleported away.

"My… I would have thought you would be much better… I guess you really are old… even if you permanently in you're late teens or early twenties." Said Akumi with an evil laugh.

"So what are you planning to do with Rebellion and Crocodile?" asked Tsunade.

"It depends… how well our plans go." Said Akumi, "If Crocodile mangos to kill one of you then he will live but if he fails then he will die… Lord Orochimaru has two of Crocodile's henchmen already under his thumb."

"I see…" said Tsunade.

That's when something began to glow in Akumi's pocket.

"Interesting… so the clean up has began." Said Akumi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade.

"Let's just say there was a bit of a distraction with some of these fights!" said Akumi with an evil laugh.

That's when Tsunade turned around and saw a generic sound ninja use an unfamiliar series of hand signs that's when Tsunade began to get dizzy.

"The Knock Out Jutsu, a recent development, though it need a new name in my opinion… I'm sure your old friend will explain it to you later." Said Akumi.

That's when Tsunade passed out.

"I hope the others are having an easy time as well." Said Akumi with an evil smirk.

Elsewhere with Luffy and Ace… the pathetic ninja stopped his attacks.

"So it's already time…" said the ninja.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ace.

That's when another generic ninja appeared and used the same series of hand signs… which knocked both brothers.

Back with Nami and Sanji, the ninja looked scared out her mind and hasn't moved since given then news that she had no idea who the female ninja of Leaf 12 were, while Sanji was admiring how amazing Nami was… that's when something began to glow as well.

"Good… it's almost over." Sighed the ninja.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

That's when a generic ninja appeared and used the same series of hand signs and both of then collapsed.

With Tashegi and Zoro, the sound swordsman was just smiling.

"I know that you're figure what to do with me but right now you're in a bad position." Said the sound swordsman.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

That's when the generic ninja appeared and used the hand signs knocking not only the to reincarnated ninja, but also Smoker as well.

"What are we going to with him?" asked the generic ninja.

"Take him with the others, he's a marine so it might be a good idea get rid of him for the sake of our allies." Said the sound swordsman.

Meanwhile with Vivi and Kohza the two continued to search for Tsunade.

That's when Kohza stopped…

"What is it?" asked Vivi.

"Someone's coming." Said Kohza.

That's when the generic ninja showed up and did the hand signs… both of them passed out.

Elsewhere in city, Ginta and Chopper's group met up as well as Usopp and Kaya's group.

"So have you found Tsunade?" asked Chopper.

"No…" said Usopp.

That's when the two reincarnated ninjas all got a bad feeling.

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"I think the others were just kidnapped." Said Ginta.

"So you have that feeling too." Said Usopp.

"No!" cried Chopper who began run around in circles.

And so most of the Straw Hats were captured… but who knew what would happen with the captives only that whatever would happen is bad.

Next Time: Most of the reincarnated ninjas were captured by Baroque Works and Sound... Orochimaru asks Tsunade about the Jutsu that made her and Jiraiya immortal. While this is happening, Crocodile realizes that Orochimaru is more in control with the situation than he is. Meanwhile Usopp comes up with a plan to rescue the others... but will it work? Find out next time!


	23. They Finally Meet

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... but I'm over a hump in sitting this story so soon I'll be able to start writing this again... soon... soon... Don't ask why I keep writing soon... I'll tell you in tomorrow's fanfic update which I promise will be The Biju Biju Fruit... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 23: They Finally Meet

Luffy began to wake up… he shook head wondering where was…

"Hey…" thought Luffy.

"You were captured by those Sound Ninjas using some sort of new Jutsu." Said Kyubi, "Maybe you should be paying attention to things around you."

Luffy looked around he was in some sort of cage in a aquarium somewhere, he noticed that Ace, Nami, Sanji, Kohza, Zoro, Tashegi and some guy he never seen but had the strangest feeling that in another universe under different circumstances he would be a afraid of him for some reason.

"What happened?" asked Nami as she woke up.

"Those ninjas…" said Kohza.

That's when they noticed outside the cage, both Vivi and Tsunade wakening up at a table.

"That little…" muttered Tsunade, "She's just like her grandfather a dirty fighter."

That's when Vivi and Tsunade noticed the cage.

"What happened to you?" asked Tauten.

"Maybe if someone hadn't run of because she hadn't gambled in like 60 years we would be in here right now." said Nami.

"It's more like 20 years… there was an incident… things happened, involving Gold Roger… I'd rather not talk about…" sighed Tsunade.

"What's going on here?" asked Smoker.

"I don't want to know why he's here but the moment I get you of there you're leaving." Said Tsunade, "You can't get involved in this!"

She punched the door of the cage… there was a cracking sound… and it was wasn't the cage… she immediately began to heal her hand.

"Damn it… sea stone. One of the few things I punch though…" said Tsunade, "Not only that but I think there are also Chakra sapping seals on the cage."

That's when Smoker recognized Tsunade, "You're one of the Legendary 3 Immortal Ninja, aren't you?" asked Smoker, "What are you doing helping pirates."

"None of your business… that's why I told you." Said Tsunade, "We can't have any innocents get involved."

"What about Chopper?" asked Zoro.

"Other than Chopper…" said Tsunade with a sweat drop, "Don't get involved…"

"Oh come on Tsunade you can tell them." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw that Orochimaru, Akumi, Crocodile and Ms All Sunday.

"You!" yelled Luffy.

"Which you is he talking about?" asked Nami.

The others shrugged…

Meanwhile in the middle of a street both Copper and Akamaru were sniffing.

"You can't find them, can you?" asked Usopp.

"No." said Chopper as Akamaru shaking his head.

"I know for a fact that the bastards HQ is in that giant pyramid with the alligator on it." Said Ginta, "We have to go in there."

"All right!" yelled Usopp, "I just came up with a plan!"

"Does it involve you putting on a costume that just contests of a mask and cape that everyone that's not a fucking idiot can see though it?" asked Ginta.

"No… no…" said Usopp who began to shift his eyes.

Akamaru barked something at him, "Shut up…" muttered Usopp… the thing that Akamaru said made Chopper sweat drop.

"Maybe we should just calm down and think of things." Said Kaya.

"Okay…" sighed Usopp.

Back in the room.

"So… I see you're still alive." Said Tsunade.

Orochimaru laughed, "You know I can die…"

"That's because no one can kill… no one can stand up to my strength…" said Orochimaru.

"That's not true and you know… that's why you fear them." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

Orochimaru got angry… that's when he used his extremely creepy tongue to tie up Tsunade.

"Now Tsunade… tell me where the scroll is now!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Which one… there's so many." Said Tsunade.

"The one that made you truly immortal!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Oh that one…" said Tsunade with a smirk, "Sorry to tell you… it's gone."

"What!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Me and Jiraiya burned the scroll after using it… so you and anyone else would get their hands on it." Said Tsunade, "We were chosen… chosen to aid them… just by using the Justus we knew the price… the price of having to live forever, watching loved ones age and pass away while your forever young… do you know what kind of pain I'm in right now! I have an adopted son who only recently found out about my situation! I tried not to get too close to people until it was time… and now… and now… And we knew you wouldn't care about that… you're thirst for immortality… you would not care one bit… You would thrive under that circumstance… in fact you already don't care… I forgot how to do… and I'm glad…"

Orochimaru growled, "Then die!"

That's when he began to squeeze the life out her… or tired anyways… she was having a hard time breathing she managed to pull him in and punch him in the face sending him flying fortunately Akumi caught him.

"My Tsunade, you certainly have gotten soft." Said Orochimaru.

"I'm holding back right now because now's not the time for us to fight…" said Tsunade.

"Very well." Said Orochimaru getting up.

The room became silent as the attention shifted to Crocodile.

"So Ms. Wednesday…" said Crocodile.

"Don't start it…" said Vivi, "I will find a way to stop this rebellion…"

"There's no need." Said Orochimaru.

"What?" asked Crocodile and Vivi.

"Ever since the rebel leader was "killed" the rebels began to think there was some sort of conspiracy going on… one thing was that while I and the king do belong to the Council of Kings… it's a known fact that we have never gotten along."

"You're a member of the council of kings!" yelled Vivi in shock.

"Why yes I am… I usually put on less that's less… um… what the word…" said Orochimaru.

"Freaky, creepy, Michael Jackson-ish…" said Akumi.

Orochimaru sighed, "Thank you Akumi…"

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself…" said Akumi with a laugh.

"But yes… it's no wonder you don't recognize me… but even though you probably never paid any attention to it, your father and I never gotten along… because of that and how powerful my ninja are however he always avoided war for obvious reasons, it has come to the belief that I'm the one framing your father."

"And you just let them spread that along!" yelled Crocodile.

"Of course… you didn't see the big picture! What do you think will happen after you awaken Pluton. You just think that the World Government won't do anything to stop you? You think you'll just get away with framing the king. The 5 Elder Stars aren't idiots." Said Orochimaru turning to Crocodile.

Crocodile gritted his teeth.

"It's already began." Thought Ms. All Sunday.

"He's already taken control of Baroque Works…" thought Tsunade.

"What do you think we should do then." Said Crocodile.

"Well we still need to go find the Pluton… but we should attack a place that World Government will agree with first before turning on them." Said Orochimaru.

That's when Crocodile realizes what Orochimaru was going for, "Which country?"

"Right now I was thinking the land of wind due to its climate but I think I'll leave it up to you after all the Hidden Continent is vast and there are a lot of counties for the taking." Said Orochimaru.

"Wait!" yelled Vivi.

"What is it Princess?" asked Crocodile.

"Are you saying that all the suffering you made my people go though… had just become pointless?" asked Vivi.

Crocodile laughed, "I guess you can say that!"

"Why you!" yelled Vivi.

She bit her thumb then took out a scroll, she opened the scroll and swiped her blood all over it, various weapons popped out of the scroll, there was such a long list that it was be hard to list them all… but all of them were shown right at Crocodile… while it was impossible for to miss with her skills… all of them went though the Warlord like he was nothing… or rather wasn't psychically there… he disappeared in sand and reappeared her from behind and grabbed the Princess.

"You know Princess… Orochimaru told you were the weakest of the 5 Kunoichi… only your weapons are what made you strong! It's too bad." Said Crocodile.

"Why you!" yelled Tsunade.

Tsunade aired a punch at Crocodile and once again he turned into sand, in the process he let go of Vivi.

"So Lady Tsunade, you're just as gifted as they say." Said Crocodile.

"And you let your powers go strait to your head… I have a feeling that your going to regret your plans later." Said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked Crocodile.

"You seem like one of those people." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

"One of what?" asked Crocodile.

"Ignore her!" yelled Orochimaru, "She's playing mind games."

Crocodile narrowed his eyes, "Fine…" he said.

He then took out a key, "You see this? This is the key to the cage." He said, he then opened a trap door and tossed the key in there.

"What the!" yelled Luffy from the cage.

"Soon this room be filled water and Bananagator… Princess Vivi and Lady Tsunade… you better make a choice… save you're friends or save yourselves." Said Crocodile.

"I would have thought you would have realized by now that I can't die." Said Tsunade with her eye twitching.

That's when the two masterminds and their hunch women began to leave… that's when a baby snail phone began to ring. Crocodile picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Crocodile.

"How in the hell do you use these?" came a voice form the baby snail phones that sound male.

"I think you have to talk into it." Came a different voice that clearly female.

"Hello can you here me now?" asked a third voice that was male.

"Yes… who are you!" damned Crocodile.

"Just call us Hyuga, Inuzuka and… The Fucking Awesome Lord of the Desert." Said the third voice who clearly didn't want to say the last one.

"That's…" said Luffy, but Zoro and Nami covered his mouth.

"So I take it you're the reincarnations of Kiba and Hinata…" said Orochimaru with a smirk.

'Hey! I'm the reincarnation of Gaara you fucking Pedo! Pay attention to me!" yelled the voice that was clearly Ginta.

"Calm down." Said the 2nd Voice who was clearly Kaya.

"No fucking way! I would have been glad if he didn't work with that basted Crocodile but I'm even pissed off more with him!" yelled Ginta.

"Shouldn't you calm down?" asked the 3rd voice who clearly Usopp.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I?" yelled Ginta over the baby snail phone.

That's when they heard the sound of a lot of gun shots… and screams of "I'll fucking kill you!"

That's when a new voice came onto the Snail Phone, "I just killed two of them, but the blonde guy got away. Saying that don't mess with the Fucking Awesome Lord of the Desert." Said the voice who seemed to be forced into saying that.

"I think they're alive…" thought Tsunade with her eye twitching, living for almost 150 gave her 6th sense when it came to that… well more like7th… her 6th was a radar for perverted actives.

"Very well…" said Crocodile hanging up, he looked back, "Have fun…"

That's when a nearby door opened up and a giant Bananagator came out of it.

"Vivi… run…" said Tsunade, "I'll handed that thing…"

"But…" said Vivi.

"I said run… I can handle it… I can't die and I know I beat it." Said Tsunade.

Vivi nodded and noticed some nearby stairs… she was about to run towards them but they were destroyed by the Bananagator.

Meanwhile outside of the Casino… Ginta tossed away some Baroque Works member…while Kaya and Usopp stood next to him… healthy.

"That was fun." Said Ginta.

"Okay… remember the plan." Said Usopp, "You distract Crocodile while we'll go rescue the others."

"Yeah, yeah… I can't wait to see that bastard's look on his face." Said Ginta with a smirk.

The two groups spilt up in order to rescue their friends… hopefully nothing bad will happen.

Next Time: Tsunade fights the Bananagator while Usopp, Kaya and Vivi come up with a plan to get them out of the cage... or will Kyubi's plan blow them away... Also Ginta and Crocodile fight it outside... what is their history together? Also will Smoker find out what's going on or will we just be confused about the reincarnated ninja stuff? Find out next time!


	24. The Great Escape!

Chapter 24: The Great Escape!

Tsunade glared at the Bananagator… the Bananagator glared back…

"Is she insane?" asked Smoker.

"No… she's Tsunade." Said Luffy, "She scares everyone…"

That's when Tsunade upper cut the Bananagator sending it flying, leaving Smoker to break is normally clam exterior.

"How the hell was she able to do that?" he yelled.

"She's Tsunade… what do you expect?" asked Nami.

Meanwhile outside Orochimaru went to hide while Crocodile asked one of his men who was barely conscious where Ginta where he was… Crocodile managed to find them after a minute of searching, he calmly strumming a guitar.

"Well is it the bastard…" said Ginta.

"So it's you the Sand Rocker." Said Crocodile.

"That's Desert Rocker." Said Ginta.

"So you decided to oppose us after all after all those invitations I sent you." Said Crocodile.

"Like I said I can't stand a bastard like that… I always wondered why… maybe crazy people mad with power remind of the 4th Kazekage… now he's a fucking bastard." Said Ginta.

The two of them looked at each other, Ginta took out bottles and opened them.

"So you think you can beat me this time?" asked Crocodile.

"I don't know… mainly because every time we fight it's a draw." Said Ginta with a smirk.

Sand began to float around in the air… this as going to be an epic battle.

Meanwhile in the room with an immortal woman with super strength was fighting a giant alligator and winning. Vivi was thinking how she should get up the stairs… that's when she remember her wires. She grabbed one of her scrolls and summoned a rather large shuriken and used it as a grappling hook.

Tsunade sighed as she watched Vivi leave.

"When this is all over I'm going to work you hard until you fit enough to jump over roof tops." Said Tsunade, "None of you are fit enough to such things yet."

Everyone but Luffy and Smoker in the cage gaped.

"That sound like fun…" said Luffy.

"That's because you can use your rubber powers to bypass it." Said Kyubi.

Luffy could laugh at it.

Up in the casino, Vivi was trying to think how she was going to save everyone when she felt someone touch her shoulder it was Usopp and Kaya with Akamaru.

"Usopp! Kaya you're okay." Said Vivi, who was unsure if Tsunade was right about her theory.

"Don't worry we're fine, Ginta just got them with some sand." Said Usopp.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Kaya.

Vivi sighed, "We have to come up with a plan."

"So what's going on exactly." Said Usopp.

Meanwhile the in the age of doom! The Straw Hats noticed something… it was slowly flooding.

Oh great… this is helping…" muttered Tsunade, "And the only one with any real skill with water juts us isn't here right now…"

"Is Tsunade getting anger a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Tashegi blinking.

"Depends." Said Zoro.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" asked Smoker sinking on a seat that made sure he wasn't effect by the rising waters.

That's when Ace and Luffy collapsed.

"Damn, the reincarnation of two of the greatest ninjas of all time get weakened by water… this is just great… that Kaya girl better get here soon… because I have a feeling that only that attack. Will help…" said Kyubi sighing heavily.

Back out side the two sand users were once again dueling it out side… the tow sand attack crashed together causing Mini Sand Storms.

"So Ginta… you still going to go against me?" asked Crocodile.

"What the fuck do you think?" asked Ginta, "You know what's funny! You still think you can beat me!"

"I've gotten stronger and I'm not going to glut some punk beat me!" yelled Crocodile.

"I have too… so Crocodile! You want to become Peg Leg Pete to go that nice hook hand?" asked Ginta with a waked smile, "Not I know how I control my sand powers you fucking ass hole… Now that I know you have no chance against me…"

Crocodile gritted his teeth… he stormed away, he that Ginta didn't like killing for a reason but still Ginta could still take away his limbs… he's done it before. Little did he know was that Orochimaru in one of his less freaky looking personas watched.

"So it's strike one… and apparently he's face Ginta many times before." Said Orochimaru, "Akumi!"

Akumi appeared in a puff of smoke, "yes?"

"Watch Crocodile's next moves, if he looses against The Fox tell me… After all that will mean he can't stand up against the Reincarnations after all…"

"Fine…" said Akumi.

Back inside the chamber of Doom, Vivi lead the others there… Tsunade was wiping a sweaty brow…

"Hey!" said Tsunade who seemed to have calmed down some what.

"What about the other Bananagator?" asked Vivi.

Everyone in the cage pointed to a nearby window where all the Bananagator were frozen in fear.

"After seeing me do this to their friend they know not to mess with me." Said Tsunade with a smirk, "Oh Kaya… do you think you can do something with the rising water."

"I haven't tried any of Hinata's water Justus yet." Said Kaya.

"If there's a time for you to try it's now." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade's right…" said Usopp, "That's why me and Akamaru are finally going to use Fang over Fang on that cage!" said Usopp.

"And suffer massive head trauma… maybe you shouldn't." said Tsunade with a sweat drop.

"What do you mean massive head trauma? Vivi said that will suck up Chakra!" yelled Usopp.

"And it's also harder than diamond…" said Tsunade.

Usopp sweat dropped.

"Where is Chopper?" asked Tsunade.

"He's trying to find Eyelash." Said Kaya who began to form hand signs, "Water Globe Jutsu!"

When Hinata and Naruto started dating, Naruto encouraged Hinata to break away from her Clan's high and mighty attitude when it came to using other Justus and Hinata became specialist in water Justus…

The water moved away from floor including the cage and began to flow in a growing globe made of water that hover high into the air.

"Great now we have to figure out how to how get out of this cage before Kaya runs out of chakra." Muttered Nami.

"You should really get up, the water resided." Muttered Zoro.

Luffy got up quickly recovering beet Ace was still knocked out.

"I think he's asleep." Said Luffy getting up.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Listen I got a plan, we both know that this has seal that will suck up chakra, right, but I have a feeling it's just normal Chakra is will suck up…" said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Go into first tail mode and use the Rasengan." Said Kyubi.

"But I haven't even practiced the Rasengan yet." Thought Luffy.

"I know that… but you know it's really easy to use it first tail form." Said Kyubi.

"I have even tired any of the tail forms." Thought Luffy.

"Just do it or I'll make you remember the horrible stuff from Naruto's memories for a week." Said Kyubi, "I have control over what you remember…"

"Fine…" thought Luffy.

"Okay!" Yelled Luffy, "I need everyone to stand back! I have an idea!"

Tsunade saw the look on Luffy's face… she knew what it meant.

"This better not get out of control! We still need to find that no good pervert!" yelled Tsunade.

"It will be fine." Said Luffy giving his trademark grin, though on the inside he as just as unsure as Tsunade.

That's when Ace woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Um… we might want to back away…" said Nami.

"Why?" asked Ace.

"Because Luffy's going to go Kyubi for the first time." Said Nami.

"Oh…" said Ace like it was nothing.

Everyone but smoker in the cage backed into the corner.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Have you heard the legend about the 16 Reincarnations?" asked Tsunade.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Smoker.

"Ask some other Marine about it if you must…" muttered Tsunade.

"Okay, I'm ready…" thought Luffy.

"All right! Super Kyubi transformation go!" yelled Kyubi.

"What?" thought Luffy.

"Hey… I'm the one who remembers being in limbo, not you." Said Kyubi.

That's when a red glow surrounded Luffy, he hair became messier and longer, his eyes turned red and silted, his canines grew into a full blown fangs, his whisker marks burdened, his finger nails grew into claws that when the glow around him became fox shaped. He held out his hand a purple sphere began to form in his hand… it was the purest legacy of Uzumaki Naruto… a technique which his created and something he himself perfected… the Rasengan! Although this was the special Kyubi Rasengan, which could only be done in his Kyubi Forms… Luffy slammed the ball into the cage creating a huge explosion… the good news it did indeed blast a hole into the cage… the bad news… the explosion caused Kaya to stop conceiting on the giant ball of water which began flood the room again… what was even worse was it also destroyed some nearby windows the to the lake. Oops…

Next Time: After managed to reunite with Chopper and Ginta, the crew decides to go the Countries' Palace in order to regroup and plan out what do about Crocodile... if he didn't' show up that is... What will happen when Luffy decides to fight him? Find out next time!


	25. Luffy VS Crocodile

A/N: I have quite a few opening notes... first off: Hurray! 20,000 hits! It's the 4th of my Stories to reach that point (followed by: The Biju Biju Fruit, Bleached Marimo and New Lives).

Next is that this is the first story of my complete overhaul of all my crossover stories that are not fined, I will update all of them, check the schedule if you're looking foreword to a story of mine you really want to be updated... so please P.M. or review "add this to the overhaul schedule", this was chosen to be first due to the hits, and the next ones were chosen due to the fact they were never updated. So please if it's one of my crossovers please let me know what you want to see updated... unless it's on the list or it's The Biju Biju Fruit (that one's got a date set).

Chapter 25: Luffy VS Crocodile

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, he glared at anger at Crocodile, granted the death trap was actual compared to Ninjas so it wasn't unexpected for him for the reincarnations to bust out somehow. He, Crocodile and Ms All Sunday looked at the wreckage below water of what had been the cage… which was wrecked beyond repair… which was strange as it was made of sea stone.

"How did they escape?" asked Crocodile.

Orochimaru took a breath and sensed any lingering chakra.

"So that's it." said Orochimaru, "So Sea Stone does have a weakness."

"What do you mean?" asked Crocodile.

"Monkey D. Luffy has more power than you think… be careful." said Orochimaru walking away, he took out some sort of tag and gave it to Crocodile, "Tie this around your hook if you ever fight him and it's gotten out of hand"

Orochimaru then left the room.

"I see…" said Ms. All Sunday, "It makes sense now."

"What does?" asked Crocodile.

"The Power of the Nine Tailed Fox." responded Ms. All Sunday.

"Power the Nine Tailed fox?" asked Crocodile confused.

Ms. All Sunday sighed, that's when she knew right away. That Crocodile was tangled up in something he didn't understand, he was a very intelligent man… yet he knew very little about the Hidden Continent… Orochimaru was just using him, waiting for him to be discarded.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing." said Ms. All Sunday with a smirk.

Ms. All Sunday smirked, that's when she knew it wasn't going to be a life and death battle between them in a giant tomb after all… she didn't know why she got that feeling she just did.

On the shores of the lake, the crew and Smoker resurfaced, Zoro brought up Luffy, Tsunade brought up Ace, Kaya brought up Usopp (don't ask) and Tashegi was the one thwart brought up Smoker.

"So… what should be our plan since everyone's blaming the Sound Village?" asked Tsunade.

"I have no idea…" said Vivi.

"Maybe we should go to the Palace and gain some information about what we're supposed to do." said Tsunade, "But first we have to find Chopper and Ginta.

"No need to find the first." muttered Ginta, "If you assholes paid attention you have noticed that I was here the whole time."

Everyone sweat dropped at that one.

"Let's go." said Luffy.

"Wait!" yelled Smoker.

Everyone turned to Smoker, "Tell me what's going on right now!" yelled Smoker.

Tashegi sighed, "I don't want you to get mix-up in this." sighed Tashegi, "Just… find out the Hidden Content Legend about the 16 Reincarnations."

"Stop right there!" yelled a Marine among a group that showed up.

The pirates began to run as fast as could.

"Stop!" ordered Smoker.

"Why?" asked one of the Marines.

"Now's not the time." said Smoker, "Right now I need to find out about the 16 Reincarnations… I need to know what's going on."

"What! The 16 Reincarnations!" yelled one of the Marines in shock.

"You know about them?" asked Smoker.

"Know about them? I'm from the land of Birds! Also known as The Land of "The Case of the Cursed Warrior."" said the Marine.

Smoker raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you learn my County's history and say it's not like an episode of Scooby Doo." said the Marine.

"Get to the Legends." muttered Smoker.

"Oh yes sir… the story begins nearly 100 Years ago in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." said the Marine.

Meanwhile the Pirated managed to get toe the edge of town, where Chopper and Eyelashes was riding on a riding a giant crab!

"Wow that's awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh fuck yeah!" yelled Ginta.

"A mover crab, there rarely ever seen." said Vivi.

"There's something I don't like about that crab." muttered Tsunade.

"Is the face." said Nami.

"It's something…" said Tsunade, "And we can't leave yet…"

That's when there were several screams, they turned to see a human sized slug carrying a coupe suit cases on it's back.

"Now we can leave." said Tsunade.

"How much money did you win!" yelled Nami in shock.

"I don't know." laughed Tsunade.

"She must have been so happy to gamble again she must have noticed the ill omen," thought Nami with a sweat drop.

"Come on! We don't have all day, we have to head to the Palace to plan out our next move." muttered Zoro.

They all boarded the crab when there was a sudden Sand Storm.

The Crab Stopped and Crocodile and Ms. All Sunday stood in their way.

"You're not getting passed me." said Crocodile.

"You a fucking idiot you know that…" muttered Ginta.

He opened one of the bottles.

"No wait." said Luffy, "I'm going to fight him."

"What are you sure?" asked Vivi.

"I'm sure, he's a Pawn of Orochimaru's and he needs sense knocked into him." said Luffy.

"You are aware he made his plans to take over my country before he even met Orochimaru?" asked Vivi with a big sweat drop.

"Yeah… but now he's no longer interested… and it's all because f Orochimaru." said Luffy.

"Don't try to figure out his logic, you'll just end up with a headache." sighed Ace.

"So you understand his logic?" asked Vivi.

"We are brothers." said Ace with a laugh.

"Okay… you go fight him and I'll provide a distraction." said Ginta.

Luffy nodded and jumped down while Ginta created an explosion of sand, letting them get away.

"I'll get them next time." said Crocodile watching them leave then turned his attention towards Luffy.

"So you're the ring leader." said Crocodile.

"I guess you could say that." said Luffy.

Crocodile laughed and shook his head, "You beat me that's pathetic." said Crocodile.

Ms. All Sun Laughed, she couldn't help it.

"What is it Robin." said Crocodile.

Ms. All Sunday striated up, "What have I told you about calling me by that name?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

"Are we going to fight or what?" asked Luffy taking off the cloak he was wearing and placing his hat on the ground.

"You're not going to win, Straw Hat." said Crocodile.

Ms. All Sunday shook her head and walked away, she knew that Crocodile won it would be n amazing sight, the realty of the situation was, the best he could hope for was a draw.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Crocodile.

"I'm going to a sage distance." said Ms. All Sunday.

"Safe dissonance?" asked Crocodile.

"You might want to pay attention to Straw Hat." said Ms. All Sunday with a smirk.

"What?" asked Crocodile.

That's when two Luffys were aiming to punch him. She turned into sand and dodged.

"How can there be two of you?" asked Crocodile he turned around and saw ton of Luffys.

"This was one of my past life's specialties! I've been hopping for a fight like this for a long time." said Luffy with a big grin.

"I take it your not counting the hippo guy." said Kyubi.

Luffy just ignored the voice inside his head.

"So this must be the Shadow Clone Jutsu IU heard so much about." said Crocodile who remembered something.

He turned created a small sand storm that knocked of the clones and Luffy away.

"What am I going to do now?" thought Luffy getting up.

"Why don't you see if you can cut him… cut him up good." said Kyubi.

Luffy smirked and took a breath, that's when he felt a certain kind of chakra sounded him… it was something he practice on the ship since finding Kyubi (and it was much easier using the demonic chakra)

"All right let's do this!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Kunai!"

Luffy lunched a punch at Crocodile's face… He just laughed and decided to just humor by not turning to sand on command… that's when the punch grazed his cheek.

"What the…" said Crocodile feeling a sharp pain, he touched his cheek… he saw a trickle of blood.

Luffy laughed, "I've been practicing my wind Chakra for a while… it was hard stealing leaves from Nami's tree… but it was worth it." said Luffy.

"I don't' get it." said Crocodile.

"Then leave Orochimaru and just disappear!" yelled Luffy.

"What!" yelled Crocodile.

"You hurt my friend and I'll never forgive you… however I don't get why, I don't want to see you used by Orochimaru!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh crap… he's fighting an evil man, who happens be currently being used by Orochimaru… this is going to end well." said Kyubi extremely sarcastically.

"Why won't it work." asked Luffy.

"Look… you two are going to fight it out, he's going to piss you off by doing something… you'll get so agree that my evil side will take over your body and it's going to be a draw!" said Kyubi.

"I don't think that's going to happen." sisal Luffy.

"If it doesn't I'm going to make you remember all certain memories… how much are you afraid of ghosts?" asked Kyubi.

"Not much…" answered Luffy, "In fact I think their cool."

"Damn so I can't make you relive the memories of "the Case of the Curse Warrior."" said Kyubi.

"What's wrong with you, why are you spacing out?" asked Crocodile with a smirk.

"I'll just shut up o he doesn't attack you while your talking to me." sighed Kyubi.

Crocodile took advantage of Luffy's inner conversation by striking a certain place in the ground, causing quick sand.

"What the!" yelled Luffy.

"I struck a water vein under the sand causing the sand to sink… you will be suck under." said Crocodile who began to laugh.

"What I don't understand it." said Luffy who managed to make it to the top.

Crocodile gaped at the sight, "How did you even make it to top!" he yelled.

"You don't have much experience with Ninjas do you?" asked Luffy with a laugh, he managed to channel Chakra to his feet and simply climb out… it was too easy.

Crocodile growled, there goes that plan, well he could always mess with his head. He began to create a sand storm.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Luffy.

"You see…" said Crocodile who began to a long winded explanation about the weather patterns of the area… Luffy wasn't paying attention, and Crocodile noticed this and sighed, "In laymen's terms this San Storm is heading for Yuba."

"What?" growled Luffy.

"Don't you know, that city is done for." said Crocodile, "This sand storm will be it's final death nail. I fell very sorry for that old man in the desert."

"You know about him?" asked Luffy.

"Of course, he doesn't know when to give up… That foolish old man, he should just give up already." said Crocodile.

Luffy growled… That's when he entered the one tailed stage and punched Crocodile in the face.

"What the!" yelled Crocodile.

He stared at Luffy… the red glow around him was unsettling.

"Stop it now!" growled Luffy.

"No… There is no way I can stop it. Hopefully that pitiful old man will die with the town." said Crocodile with an evil smirk.

That's when there was an explosion of power. The power mixed in with the devolving sandstorm. Causing it to turn red.

From far away the Straw Hats saw it.

Oh no…" muttered Zoro.

"This isn't good." said Tsunade.

"What's going on?" asked Chopper.

"We'll explain later." said Nami.

"Well I have to say this and say this now… Crocodile is fucked." said Ginta.

Next Time: Crocodile must figure out how to beat Luffy... let alone try to get him to get out of the berserker rage. Will the tag Orochimaru gave him, come into play? Also Ms. Golden Week had gone missing! Where did she go? All these questions will be answered next time!

A/N: I've been wanting to make that joke about the Land Birds arc... you watch the arc and tell me it doesn't remind you of an episode of Scooby Doo.


	26. 4 tails of Doom

A/N: Hurray! This story has reached 100 Reviews! It's only my 9th to do so behind The Biju Biju Fruit, Bleached Marimo, New Lives C, New Lives R, New Lives S, Family Piece, New Lives and Quest of Kings! I'm so happy! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 26: 4 tails of Doom

Crocodile stared at the monster in front of him, he didn't know what was going on… That's when the sand storm dissipated revealing some sort of demonic fox made of energy.

"What's going on?" asked Crocodile.

Unlike Ms All Sunday he knew nothing about the Hidden Continent… of course f he did he would have known it was a bad idea to even alley himself with Orochimaru.

The strange fox shape lunched itself at him. Crocodile sent sand after him which did nothing. That's when the fox shape bit down on his shoulder.

Crocodile tried turning sand but couldn't. The fox stopped… and just glared at him.

That's when the fox shape launched a strange ball at him. Crocodile turned into sand and dodged.

That's when he remembered Orochimaru's tag. He wrapped it out his hook.

"This better work or Orochimaru will pay." Muttered Crocodile.

HE launched his hook at the fox shape, it penetrated the skin causing the thing pain.

"So this does work." Said Crocodile with an evil smile.

Meanwhile at the hidden part of Rain Dinners where the Sound Ninja and Baroque Works members were getting ready. Satoshi on the other hand was looking for someone.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked Ms. Double Finger stumbling upon his frantic search.

"I can't seem to find Ms. Golden Week." Said Satoshi.

"Is that even a problem?" asked Ms. Double Finger.

"It is… because she's a natural enemy of Orochimaru." Explained Satoshi, "If we don't find her soon then we'll going have to label her as a traitor."

"Oh really… what has she done?" asked Ms. Double Finger.

"I'll explain later… only that I have feeling that she would help the reincarnations." Said Satoshi.

Back in the fight with Crocodile, the fox shape was growling in pain when it stopped and glared at Crocodile.

The Fox shape lunged at Crocodile creating a strange energy then launching it at Crocodile. Crocodile once gain managed to dodge… however the energy from the blast did indeed hit him, causing him great pain. He managed to create another sand storm.

"What is this thing!" he yelled out.

"I'm afraid it's straw hat." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"What?" asked Crocodile.

"You see whenever the 6th Hokage's rage slipped away from him, he would become what you see right now." Explained Ms All Sunday, "Obviously this trait was passed down into this life."

"So wait…" said Crocodile.

"This is one of reasons why I tried telling you back down from your deal with Orochimaru." Said Ms All Sunday, "The 6th Hokage was said to be one of the strongest ninja in the world, if not the strongest."

"What because of this?" asked Crocodile.

"Yes and no." said Ms All Sunday who noticed that the sand storm was beginning to break apart, "I'll explain later."

She calmly once again went to the safe distance.

Crocodile looked at the tag on his hook… this was going to hard a fight indeed.

Within Luffy mind… Luffy just stood there.

"So you're not controlling me?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time! No!" shouted Kyubi getting an angry vein.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Luffy.

Kyubi sighed and knew it was being a hard explanation.

"Okay you know how Minato separated my chakra into two halves, Yin and Yang." Said Kyubi.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Well it turns out my Yang chakra slowly became no longer evil resulting in me, the quirky yet lovable prankster guide character you see before you." Said Kyubi.

"Wait… I should you a big a Perv." Said Luffy.

"No… that's a different story…" said Kyubi.

"Oh… right." Said Luffy.

"Anyways… the yang's evil chakra… it developed it own consciousness and is well let's just say floats around your body and waits until you get really angry and takes over your body." Explained Kyubi.

"Oh… so where it is?" asked Luffy.

"Don't know…" said Kyubi, "You could search or wait for that ass hole to beat you into a bloody pulp…"

"How can he do that?" asked Luffy remembering the chakra shell is imponderable.

"I can sense that Orochimaru gave him something that allows him to injure you, after all Orochimaru knows a lot about you." Said Kyubi.

"Oh right…" said Luffy, "Well I'm going to go find where that thing is that's controlling my body."

Luffy ran out of the room in search of the mass of Charka he needed to beat up.

"This isn't going to end well…" muttered Kyubi.

On the outside the Fox Chakra Being that used Luffy as a skeleton managed to escape from the sand storm. Crocodile gritted his teeth at it lunged at him… that's when he sunk his hook into the side of the chakra being impaling it. The Chakra Fox screamed in pain as the chakra vanished leaving a Luffy who's skin was practically burned off, the skin quickly re-grew as he tossed the rubber boy to the side.

"So it looks like you won." Said Ms All Sunday with a smirk.

That's when Crocodile began to cough up blood, "No... it was a draw."

Crocodile began to walk away… that's when Akumi appeared.

"So looks like the Fox Demon didn't kill you." Said Akumi, "That's good."

"Why didn't Orochimaru tell me?" asked Crocodile.

"Because… he wasn't sure if you would piss him off that much." Said Akumi.

She grabbed his hand, "You might feel some dizziness when we land." Said Akumi.

Akumi looked at Ms. All Sunday and smiled evilly, before she and Crocodile literally disappeared.

Ms All Sunday looked at Luffy who had sense regained consciousness. She picked up his hat using her Devil Fruit powers and tossed it to him.

"I admired you past life. He never gave up even if the odds were against him. It's too bad we're on opposing sides during this fight, you made an interesting alley." She said with a sly smile.

That's when she heard something. She turned around and saw it was Ms Golden Week.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

"I want to help the reincarnations… because it's what my grandfather would have wanted." Said Ms. Golden Week.

Ms All Sunday glared at Ms Golden Week, "What do you mean by that?"

"Because… my grandfather was the 13th Member of the leaf 12.: said Ms. Golden Week.

Had Ms. All Sunday not been the historian that she was, she wouldn't have believed her… however she knew who she was talking about… the lone ninja that Naruto didn't let into the final battle with Orochimaru… Sai the artist and one of Naruto's best friends in life.

Next Time: Ms. Golden Week joins the Reincarnation after telling them her story. Plus the pictures she has of her grandfather helps too. However things get problematic when Orochimaru declares himself the new co-leader of Baroque Works... What will happen find out next time!


	27. Granddaughter of Sai

A/N: Just want to ay that the picture mentioned in the chapter is based on the "My (blank) friend" pictures on the Colbert Report, on the Colbert Report, Stephen has various friends of different creed such as "my black friend" or (my personal favorite) "my Jewish Friend". If you go to the Black Best Friend page on TV tropes, then you would see the type of picture I'm talking about.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 27: Granddaughter of Sai

While this was going with the Straw Hats, they had reached a river, they couldn't get Scissors (which was the name of the crab) to cross over before several reasons. One was it couldn't get across the river and the other well…

"I can't believe that pervert of a crab… lousy crab…" muttered Tsunade.

"Wow… I can't wait until Jiraiya returns…" said Zoro sarcastically.

Well the crew tried to use "pervert power" by haven't one of the girls remove their cloak as Scissors loved dancer girls and Tsunade nearly killed the poor crab. They were now currently swimming with Nami helping Ace and Chopper riding Tsunade's head.

"Don't blame Tsunade. Mover Crabs can't swim." Said Vivi.

"But did she have to beat it up so hard?" asked Usopp.

Everyone turns around and saw the poor crab still knocked out.

"We have to keep moving." Said Kohza.

"When this is all over I'm training your butts off." Muttered Tsunade since no one had the hang of water walking yet.

That's when a giant catfish appeared.

"Oh fuck! It's a Sandora Catfish!" yelled Ginta.

Before Tsunade could get out of the water and beat the catfish to a bloody pulp. Suddenly a bunch of weird seal turtle things came out of the water and beat up the catfish.

"What are those?" asked Nami.

"Kung fu Dugong, I wonder why their helping." Said Vivi.

"They're saying that their ancestral master has returned." Said Chopper.

"Their ancestral master?" asked Kohza.

Kohza, Vivi and Ginta all stared at Tsunade.

"You beat the shit out of them, didn't you?" asked Ginta.

"It was a long time ago… I didn't think their decedents would still think of me as their master." Said Tsunade laughing nervously.

"Should we ask…" said Tashegi.

"I think it's best if we don't." said Nami.

Back in the desert…

"I believe you." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"You do…" said Ms Golden Week, "How?"

"As a child I studied the legend and the Hidden Continent. Most people off it don't know about your Grand Father, but I do." Said Ms All Sunday.

"You do?" asked Ms. Golden Week.

That's when there was a gust of wind… it was Pell one of the Royal Guards.

"Well, well word get out fast." Said Ms. All Sunday.

"Where is Princess Vivi?" asked Pell.

"Don't worry she's safe." Said Ms All Sunday, "She's headed to the Palace right now."

Pell glared at the woman, "How do I know you're tell the truth?"

"Trust me." Said Ms All Sunday, "By the way, you should take those to the Palace."

Pell looked at Luffy who was gravely injured and Ms. Golden Week.

"One of them is injured while the other is an enemy of Baroque just because she was born." Said Ms All Sunday, "I think you should be able to keep them safe."

Ms All Sunday walked off into the desert…

Pell sighed… "You think you can hold on to him?" asked Pell.

Ms. Golden Week simply nodded.

Back with the others, thanks to Tsunade's… well students. They managed to use to the knocked out Cat Fish as a sort of boat while the Kung Fu Dugong towed them.

It should now b3 pointed out that Kung Fu Dugong are a type of animal that practices martial arts should someone defeat them that person would become their master. Many years before, Tsunade beat a lot of him.

However Usopp couldn't help laughing at was happened.

"Shut up! I was going though a rough time!" yelled Tsunade.

Were you drunk?" asked Ginta trying not to laugh himself.

"No, I was just angry…" growled Tsunade.

This made Ginta and Usopp laugh a lot… causing Tsunade to hit both of them.

They got onto land.

"So how are we going to there from here?" asked Nami.

"It's going to take another half a day to get there." Said Vivi.

"Like I said, when this is all over, I'm going to train your butts off." Said Tsunade.

"We heard you the first time!" yelled Zoro.

"I guess we have to walk." Said Kohza.

That's when they heard a quack. They turned to Carue with other ducks like him.

"The Spot Bill Duck Squad." Said Vivi happily.

"Well… that was convent." Said Ace.

Elsewhere in a room, Akumi was healing some of Crocodile's wounds.

"Well… we did warn you didn't we?" asked Akumi.

"Stop mentioning." Growled Crocodile.

"Sorry… but it's so much fun!" said Akumi sticking her tongue out.

That's when Orochimaru entered the room.

"Akumi, go find Ms All Sunday and bring her to the base. You can finish healing him afterwards." Said Orochimaru.

"Sure." Said Akumi with a smirk, she disappeared in a puff of smoke knowing what was going to happen.

There was a strange silence.

"Your absolutely useless, aren't you?" asked Orochimaru.

"What?" asked Crocodile.

"So you are indeed the second weakest of the 7 War Lords if not the weakest." Said Orochimaru.

"What!" yelled Crocodile.

That's when several snakes appeared and began to strangle Crocodile.

"Your weak." Said Orochimaru, "You couldn't even defeat Naruto's Reincarnation with the seal. Your almost worthless."

That's when Orochimaru let go of Crocodile.

"If you fail to kill any of the reincarnations one more time… that's it!" said Orochimaru who began to walk out of the room, "Once your recovered I'm going to make an announcement to our agents about how I'm the new co-leader."

"I never allowed any of that." Coughed Crocodile.

Orochimaru glared at Crocodile who shivered at the glare sensing the killing intent that came with it.

"I am in charge now." Said Orochimaru as he began to leave once more, "By the way you should really drop that habit with you walking out without checking the person has died… it's really annoying."

Crocodile gritted his teeth in anger.

"I should have listened to Ms All Sunday." He thought.

A few hours later at the Palace. Vivi lead everyone into the Palace, Vivi and Kohza had to discus certain matters with the king and some Guards while the others wait, a guard lead the others to a room.

"Pell found him in the desert. According to the girl he was with, he's part of your group." Said the guard.

"Girl he was with?" asked Ace.

They got to the room where Luffy was either sleeping or unconscious, covered in bandages due to the burns he suffered. Ms. Golden Week sat by his side.

"Well he's in better shape than I thought he would be." Sighed Tsunade, "But still, he needs to be healed. Nami, Chopper you're going to help me."

"Right!" said Chopper.

"Okay." Said Nami.

Tsunade began to unravel the bandages to heal Luffy's wounds and burns. While Nami and Chopper helped.

"Hey kid, who are you?" asked Zoro.

"Wait! Aren't you one of the Baroque Works agents?" asked Ginta.

"Yes…" said Ms Golden Week.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tashegi.

"Wait! I'm on your side! Really!" cried Ms. Golden Week.

She rummaged though her pockets and pulled out an old picture. It was of Naruto when he was in his late teens, his arm was around another teenager, the picture was of Naruto pointing to the other teenager who didn't look happy… there was a caption that read "My Artist Friend"

"Oh yeah… I remember those pictures." Said Zoro.

"I remember that I… I mean Kiba punched Naruto afterwards." Said Usopp.

"Why do you have the picture?" asked Kaya.

"Sai… Sai is my grandpa…" whispered Ms Golden Week., "I don't want to fight you!"

Everyone looked at the girl, unsure what to say to the girl.

Meanwhile at Baroque Works Base… The Officer Agents and the Sound 4 met in a room. They all waited.

"I'm bored." Whined Minako.

"Then do something while we wait." Muttered Ms Double Finger.

"What's there to do." Said Minako.

Before a fight could break out, Orochimaru, Crocodile and their right hand women entered the room.

"We can't start a meeting yet! My partner isn't here!" yelled Mr. 3.

"Sorry but she abandoned us, her grand father was a leaf ninja from the days of 6th Hokage and was often referred to the 13th member of the Lead 12…" said Satoshi, "He told her stories… she wouldn't have been good for the mission anyways."

"Anyways." Said Orochimaru, "I am now in charge of Baroque Works… well not in charge more like co-leader."

"Is that true?" asked Mr. 2.

"Yes…" sighed Crocodile.

Orochimaru smiled evilly, while the sound 4 Smirked.

"Now we have to regroup and come up with the plan to kill the Reincarnations." Said Orochimaru with an evil smirk.

Crocodile muttered something under his breath, he should have listened to Ms All Sunday, he shouldn't have joined Orochimaru. And now, not only have all his plans failed, he wasn't even in charge of his own Organization anymore. It couldn't get any worse than that…

Next Time: Both sides come up with a new plan to fight each other. While the reincarnations find out about Ms Golden Weeks past. What will happen? Find out next time!


	28. Sai's Story and the Fight is Set

A/N: Yep, haven't updated in a really, really long time... and the reason why I updated now is because 30,000 hits! All right! It's my 4th Story to reach that point after New Lives, Bleached Marimo (almost at 50,000) and of course The Biju Biju Fruit (over 300,000!) so yeah, that's why I'm updating... I really don't know when I'm going to update again... so yeah... enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 28: Sai's Story and the Fight is Set

It was silent in the room… everyone looked at the young girl who looked to about to cry.

"So you are Sai's Granddaughter…" said Usopp.

"Yes it's true…" cried Ms Golden Week.

"Growing up…" said Ms Golden Week.

"Oh here we go… the heart wrenching flashback." Mumbled Ginta.

Tsunade glared at him, causing him to shut up.

"my parents were killed by missing nin when I was very young…" said Ms Golden Week, "My grand father was the one that raised me…"

"I think we heard that part." Said Ginta.

"He was very old… But he was still strong, he taught me how to mix Chakra with paint… with these skills I created my own type of fight." Said Ms. Golden Week.

"We figured as much." Said Ginta.

"Will you please be quiet?" asked Nami.

"What ever…" muttered Ginta.

"Anyway…" cried Ms. Golden Week, "My grandfather raised me."

"Now your going around in circles!" yelled Ginta.

"That's it!" yelled Nami.

She began to beat him up… hard.

"Will he be all right?" asked Ms. Golden Week.

"Maybe…" said Tsunade, "If she heals him…"

"You see my grandfather retried and moved the Land of Waves, he got married when he was very old, he and my grandmother had my mom." Said Ms Golden Week, "When I was young my parents and my grandmother died in accident."

Ms Golden Week took a breath, as Nami healed Ginta's wounds.

"He's the one who taught me how to manipulate inks and paints with Chakra, with his help I was able to create Genjutsu using paint." Said Ms. Golden Week, "He helped me train whenever I needed it… until a couple years ago."

(Flashback)

Sai as he was known to his friends and family was dying, but to be fair he was very old.

"Please don't die Grandpa." cried his Grand daughter, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… but it's time for me." Said Sai, "I need you promise me one thing."

"What is it Grandpa?" asked his granddaughter.

"No matter what happens in your life. You must never alley yourself with Sound... the only way you should is if Orochimaru finally dies." Said Sai.

"I know Grandpa… he took away so much from you." Said his granddaughter.

"Also if you ever meet their reincarnations… tell them how I lived… I want them to know." Said Sai.

"I will." Said his Granddaughter, "But… wouldn't that be promising you two things?"

Sai sweat dropped, "I guess it would…" said Sai.

(End of Flashback)

"He died shortly after…" said Ms. Golden Week.

"So what's your name?" asked Nami.

"You want to know my name?" asked Ms. Golden Week, "My name is Temari."

"Really?" asked Tashigi unsure how to feel about it.

"I would have thought you were named after Ino." Said Tsunade.

"No my mom was named after Ino… my father was from the Land of Wind and thought it would be a cool idea to name me after her." Said Ms. Golden Week… err… Temari.

"Is there is anything we can call so we won't be confused?" asked Usopp.

Ms. Golden Week Nodded, "Yes, Mari." Said Temari… well Mari.

"I heard everything." Said Luffy waking up.

"That was fast." Said Chopper.

"Yeah… Kyubi healed me." Said Luffy.

"Of course I did… because I'm not a pervert." Said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Inside joke… inside joke…" said Kyubi.

That was when Vivi and Kohza came into the room.

"We need to come up with our battle plan if we need to fight Baroque Works and Sound." Said Kohza.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with the Alliance of the Sound Village and Baroque Works… they also discussed their plan.

"We have to come up with a plan." Said Sayuri, "I have a feeling it will be one on one fighting."

"One on One fighting?" asked Ms. Double Finger.

"That's right it will thin out the numbers." Said Satoshi, "Hopefully."

"So what's the plan?" asked Orochimaru.

Back at the Palace.

"I have an idea." Said Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Just something simple… and a way to get them out and fighting without anyone in danger." Said Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Okay here it is." Said Tsunade who began to explain it to everyone else.

Back with the Alliance, Orochimaru put his thoughts in.

"I believe that Crocodile should have another fight with Luffy." Said Orochimaru.

Crocodile gritted his teeth, he knew what Orochimaru would do if Crocodile didn't have a rematch.

"I will have a rematch with him." Said Crocodile.

Ms. All Sunday who had since joined them knew what had happened. Orochimaru had taken control. There was no denying that.

That was when a large slug appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that thing!" yelled Ms. Valentines.

Orochimaru noticed the scroll on it.

"I guess you sent by Tsunade, weren't you?" asked Orochimaru.

The slug nodded at he picked up the scroll.

He began to read it, "Dear Orochimaru, I hereby send a challenge, myself, the reincarnations as well as my son will meet you at dawn in the Sandora Desert, just outside of Alubarna. Bring both Baroque Agents and your ninjas. Will fight this out once and for all. Signed Tsunade, the 5th Hokage."

Orochimaru smiled, "That interesting… so they plan the fight in a location to make sure no one gets hurt."

"So are we going to do?" asked Akumi.

"We are." Said Orochimaru, "We will meet them tomorrow at Dawn."

Back in the Palace.

"I want to help though." Said Mari.

"I'm sorry." Said Tsunade, "But you can't… it's best if you don't."

Mari sighed and knew she was right, it was between them and the Baroque Works and Sound.

"Luffy…" said Ginta, "Crocodile's weakness is water."

"How do you know that I'm going to fight him?" asked Luffy.

"Because it's obvious with that Ass Hole." Said Ginta.

"Okay there's 13 of us." Said Nami.

"They're probably going to send out the officer agents." Said Vivi.

"All right! We should be ready!" yelled Luffy.

There was awkward silence, "These burns hurt!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Maybe you should get some rest before everything starts." Said Nami.

Luffy laughed nervously, after all tomorrow's battle was going to be a hard one.

Next Time: The between Baroque Works, Sound and Straw Hats begin! Who will fight who? Really... who will fight who? Find out next time!


	29. The Fight Begins!

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait... like I said I had no idea when I was even going to update... apparently years was a good answer... (sigh) Anyways: 40,000 hit! Yay! Once again sorry and enjoy chapter!

Chapter 29: The Fight Begins!

Ms. Double Finger was thinking to herself about Orochimaru. She had heard rumors about him before. About what he has done in the past…

"This is a problem…" she muttered.

Ever since she joined Baroque Works… she realized how awful it was and wanted her life back. But being Ms. Double Finger made her too high ranking that she couldn't just wait.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. 2 walking up to her.

'Please don't do that." Muttered Ms. Double Finger.

"Do what?" asked Mr. 2.

Ms. Double Finger blinked, "Never mind." She mumbled.

"You don't' want to work for Orochimaru, do you?" asked Mr. 2.

"No… I don't." said Ms. Double Finger, "But what else are we going to do?"

"You have a point." Said Mr. 2.

Dawn fast approached, soon the battle would be on.

With Baroque Works and Sound, they began their battle plans.

"So." Said Akumi, "Orochimaru and Ms. All Sunday won't be in this fight."

"Really?" asked Ms. Double Finger.

"It makes sense." Said Sayuri, "Akumi has always wanted to fight Tsunade."

"Wait!" said Ms. Valentines, "Who's not going to fight."

"I won't fight this one." Said Sayuri, "They won't take me seriously, so I will be the one sit this one out."

"That… makes sense." Said Ms. Valentines.

"Let's go." said Crocodile.

At the Palace, Luffy seemed to have almost completely healed.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Let's go!"

Tsunade grabbed him.

"I'm leading." Said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because you are still injured." Said Tsunade.

"Fine…" muttered Luffy, knowing that it would be best not to argue her lest she punch him again.

"Let's just go." Said Zoro.

"Wait!" called out Mari, "Please come back."

"Don't worry, we will." Said Luffy.

They left the place to go to the desert.

The sun began to rise in the middle of the Sandora Desert. The two forces appeared.

"So you came?" asked Crocodile.

"Of course we came." Said Tsunade.

"Let get this started." Said Crocodile.

Crocodile grabbed Luffy and seemly teleported away.

Akumi appeared behind Tsunade and held a kunai to her throat.

"Let's get out fight started." Said Akumi.

Akumi caused the two to teleport away.

Mr. 5 picked his nose and sent it flying at them. However Ginta created a wall of san to block the attack.

"Looks like I found my opponent." Said Ginta.

Ginta grabbed him using sand and they disappeared.

That was Mr. 3 sent out a wave of wax at then but Ace used his fire powers to melt it.

"Looks like you mine." He said.

Just then Ms. Valentines jumped into the air and dropped down form the sky, everyone managed to dodge.

"I guess I should randomly grab someone then." Said Ms. Valentines.

She grabbed Kaya.

"I guess I should fight you." She said.

Kaya managed to pulled her away, surprising her.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"So…" said Kenta, "Does anyone mine if I fight a girl?"

"Oh yeah! I mind!" yelled Sanji.

"You don't count!" yelled Kenta.

"Why are you asking that?" asked Mr. 1.

"Just something I heard a whole back about one of the," said Kenta.

He charged towards Tashigi with his sword darn. Tashigi managed to block with her sword.

"I heard so much about your swordsmanship." Said Kenta.

Kenta ran off and Tashigi chased him.

"I guess we should choose the one." Said Minako.

"You're right." Said Satoshi adjusting his glasses.

Satoshi walked over to Kohza and punched him in the face, while Minako grabbed Vivi with her hair.

There was another awkward silence.

"So… I guess we should fight." Said Sanji.

"Okay." Said Ms Double Finger, "I get the girl."

Nami sweat dropped.

"We get the weird reindeer and the long nose guy." Said Ms. Merry Christmas.

"O…. k…" said Mr. 5.

"And I get Zoro." Said Mr. 1.

"Wait…" said Sanji.

They all left leaving Sanji to fight Mr. 2.

"Oh goodie were get to fight." Said Mr. 2.

"Joy…" muttered Sanji.

On a nearby sand dune, Ms All Sunday, Orochimaru and Sayuri watched.

"So Nico Robin, are you still feeling uncomfortable around me?" asked Orochimaru.

Ms. All Sunday glared at Orochimaru.

"What did you just call me?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

Orochimaru just laughed, "Please, I'm the leader of the only ninja village with ties to the World Government. Of course I know who you are"

"Please do not try to fight Lord Orochimaru." Said Sayuri, "If you try I will defeat you softly."

"Thank you Sayuri." Said Orochimaru.

Ms All Sunday looked at Orochimaru.

"I don't care about Pluton… it doesn't matter in the end." Said Orochimaru, "However I do enjoy the way you get the World Government in a fury."

Ms. All Sunday scowled.

"By the way, I know for a fact that Ponegliff is not what you're looking for." Said Orochimaru.

How do you know?" asked Ms. All Sunday.

That was when Sayuri injected her with something, that caused her to pass out.

"When did Akumi say she would she would regain consciousness?" asked Sayuri.

"5 days." Sad Orochimaru.

"Is this a wise idea?" asked Sayuri, "What if the reincarnations succeed?"

"I guess giving them one more alley won't hurt." Said Orochimaru.

"I don't understand." Said Sayuri, "Does it involve the World Government?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Why yes it does." He said.

Sayuri shrugged and deiced to do her small mission.

Meanwhile with Sanji he wasn't happy.

"Seriously? What do I have to fight you?" he asked.

"That was just the luck of the draw." Said Mr. 2.

Sanji face palmed when he said that.

"Either way." Said Mr. 2.

That was when he turned into Zoro.

"Let's see if you can hurt your friend." Said the Zoro disguised Mr. 2.

Sanji proceeded to kick him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as he changed back, "He's your crew mate!"

"We don't get along." Said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"Aren't you supposed have weird kinship when it came to reincarnation?" he asked.

"Sort of… but that doesn't mean we get along." Said Sanji.

The two got into fighting positions, Mr. 2 knew there had to be a weakness for Sanji. There just had to be…

An so they're fight would begin, unknown how it was going to turn out.

Next Time: Sanji faces off against Mr. 2 who finds out his weakness: Pretty girls! And it's its a good thing that Tsunade isn't' the only one he has from the crew. What will happen? Find out next time!


	30. Sanji's Weakness

A/N: I know it's a bit old! BUT WHOOHOO! This story has a TV Tropes page! Along with The Biju Biju Fruit, The New Lives Saga, Ponies One Half, D Reincarnation and My Little Community! Enjoy the chapter... which I admit was anti-climatic... I wasn't up for writing a big fight... sorry... either way enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 30: Sanji's Weakness

Sanji didn't want to fight this guy, esspeiclly since he could transform into him.

But then again from Kakashi's memories, he could remember the fact that he had to deal with a ton of those.

This wasn't new for a ninja. Dealing with opponents who transformed into someone was normal.

But there was a difference, it wasn't illusion.

"This is going to tough." Muttered Sanji.

Sanji gritted his teeth, he knew he had to fight him.

"This better end well…" he muttered.

Sanji ran to kick him, but Mr. 2 blocked with his leg.

"Aren't you going to use your fancy Jutsu?" asked Mr. 2.

"Not yet." Said Sanji.

"I see." Said Mr. 2.

Sanji words his opponent. The two exchanged kicked with each other.

"I know you will attack that one guy…" said Mr. 2.

Sanji rolled his eyes…

"But what about him..." Said Mr. 2. Turning into Luffy.

Sanji once again kicked him in the face.

"Isn't he supposed to your captain?" asked Mr. 2.

"Yes." Answered Sanji.

Mr. 2 gritted his teeth.

That was when he came up with an idea, turn into the legendary Tsunade… he would have had he not got a bad feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Sanji.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" yelled Mr. 2.

"You wanted to transform into Tsunade, didn't you?" asked Sanji.

Mr. 2 nodded… he remember the horrible threat… The threat about turning into her.

"Change in to her." Said Sanji.

"No way! I like being alive!" yelled Mr. 2.

Sanji sweat dropped.

"I see…" Sanji muttered.

"Yeah…" said Mr. 2.

That was when it hit Mr. 2…

Perhaps he had a weakness for women…

"So there is no member of the crew you won't hit?" asked Mr. 2.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sanji.

"Oh come on." Said Mr. 2, he turned to the other female face he picked up Tashigi's.

Sanji turned to jelly at that moment.

The Tashigi disguised Mr. 2 smiled evilly, then turned back.

"I found your weakness." said Mr. 2.

"Crap…" thought Sanji.

Mr. 2 once again turned into Tashigi. Causing him to fall in love.

"You are pathetic." said the Tashigi disguised Mr. 2.

Sanji sighed and sweat dropped.

"I guess I have to use my secret weapon then." Said Sanji.

"Secret weapon?" asked The Tashigi Disguised Mr. 2 who then changed back, "What's that?"

Sanji removed his hair revealing the Sharingan.

"Oh… isn't that…" said Mr. 2…

"The Sharingan." Said Sanji.

Mr. 2 gulped, he wasn't able to do anything… against it? Right?

Mr. 2 decided to try to see if it worked...

He once again changed to into Tashigi.

"Let's see what kind of reaction this gets." Said the Tashigi disguised Mr. 2.

Sanji stared at the disguised Mr. 2 and began to twitch… the eye didn't effect anything, however that means he couldn't lie about it.

"It didn't affect me…" lied Sanji, who was twitching all over while hearts formed with the smoke of the cigarette.

"Is that so?" asked the Tashigi disguised Mr. 2.

The Tashigi disguised Mr. 2 began to undo… uh… the blouse. Pink hearts erupted from Sanji.

The disgusted Mr. 2 smirked, quickly turned back and attacked, however Sanji was able to dodge the attack.

"What?" asked Mr. 2.

Sanji smirked but he didn't' say anything.

Mr. 2 turned into Tashigi once again.

"Can you tell me how you were able to dodge?" Said the Tashigi disguised Mr. 2.

Sanji closed his eyes, "I'm not going to tell you…" he muttered.

Mr. 2 changed back and attacked Sanji who just dodged.

"How can you dodge me?" asked Mr. 2.

"You really want to know with no tricks?" asked Sanji, "I figured out your weakness."

"What? I don't have a weakness…" said Mr. 2.

"I noticed you can't attack me as Tashigi." Said Sanji.

"Huh, what was that?" asked Mr. 2 as the words on the mark appeared next to him.

"I know you heard me, I can see the caption." Said Sanji.

Mr. 2 knew that he didn't have that much else he could do, he took off his two swans and put them on his shoes.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Sanji with a sweat drop.

"What? These swans have steel tipped beaks." Said Mr. 2.

He ended up kicking a nearby wall leaving a perfectly round hole.

"Okay…" said Sanji, "Something to note…"

The two began to exchange blow but it was mostly just Sanji dodging Mr. 2's kicks while Sanji got a few hits in.

"Why can't I hit him?" thought Mr. 2.

That was when Sanji began to stumble a bit.

"Great… I used it too long." He thought.

He recovered the Sharingan.

"That's why I wasn't able to hit." Realized Mr. 2.

Mr. 2 smiled… he ran towards Sanji.

"I wonder…" thought Sanji.

That was when Sanji quickly began to make hand signs, he then inhaled and unleashed a large amount of fire. The fire hit Mr. 2… and he was done for the count.

"Sorry, but I had to finish it quickly you understand, right?" asked Sanji.

"Finish me off then…" said Mr. 2, "I did lose."

"No, not my style…" said Sanji.

Mr. 2 smiled, why? Because even if he lost, part of him knew he never stood a chance.

Elsewhere on the island, Mr. 3 created a sword made of wax only for Ace to melt it.

"Hey!" yelled Mr. 3.

"What?" asked Ace.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

"It's not my fault if fire beats wax." Said Ace.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Mr. 3.

"Portgas D. Ace." Answered Ace.

"Wait… aren't you…" said Mr. 3.

"One of the commanders of White Beard's crew." Answered Ace.

Mr. 3 began to shake… this was very bad…

He was outmatched…

But a small part of his brain began yell out "Hey you can beat him! You can do it! Beat him and you'll get a promotion!"

The sane rational part of his brain decided to screw it and let the minority take control… they were going to lose anyways so why not be delusional about it.

"All right! I will beat you!" yelled Mr., 3 who began to laugh.

"Great…" mumbled Ace, "He snapped…"

Ace sighed, at least this was going to be an easy fight… unlike the others that were going on…

Next Time: As Ace is "fighting" Mr. 3, he thinks back to the first time he met Luffy... what happened... find out next time!


	31. Brother, But Not By Blood

A/N: Yay! This one has reached 50,000 hits! I'm so happy! Anyways enjoy the chapter... not much to say about this one...

Chapter 31: Brother, But Not By Blood

Ace was not Luffy's biological brother… sure there was the time Luffy stuffed crayon up his nose and he was there…

He was an orphan, that Luffy's grandfather took care of… but which it meant sent away to live with a bandit…

Luffy's grandfather was a terrible guardian, that's not getting into the stuff involving Luffy…

Ace came back to reality when he had to melt some more wax that was headed his way.

"You can't defeat me!" said Mr. 3.

"Are you denial?" asked Ace with a sweat drop.

"I am not in denial! I am an artistic genius." Said Mr. 3.

"Yeah… you're in denial…" mumbled Ace.

Mr. 3 gritted his teeth as the sane part of his brain decided to take a nap and let it all pay out on it's own.

Mr. 3 himself decided to create many swords and try to stab Ace.

However Ace just stood there knowing the swords would be able to hurt him.

For some reason he couldn't help but to think back to when he first met Luffy.

(Flashback)

A young Luffy was being brought to the house by his grandfather Garp.

Garp was complaining that he shouldn't have left Luffy in that village.

Ace watched as he introduced to Luffy to their caretaker Dadan. Ace didn't know why but he felt like he knew Luffy…

He pushed down that feeling, and shot a spitball at him.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "Who are you?"

"That's Ace, he's three years older than you, from now on your living together." Said Garp.

(End of Flashback)

The swords hit him, but melted the second they touched.

"Seriously?" asked Ace.

Mr. 3 was still deluded…

"Just a set back." Said Mr. 3.

"Yeah… a set back…" sighed Ace with a sweat drop.

Mr. 3 made more of the wax swords…

Ace sweat dropped… he didn't know why but he continued to think about how he met Luffy.

(Flashback)

Ace left the hut that was his home… Luffy was following him.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "I want to ask you something!"

Ace would have walked away, however something told him to stop.

He turned to Luffy, "What?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if we met before." Said Luffy, "Also want to be friends?"

"What?" asked Ace.

"Come on! Let's be friends." Said Luffy.

Ace continued to walk away, he kicked out a tree that got in Luffy's way, but Luffy continued on.

That was when they got to a bridge and Ace pushed him off… for some reason he got a vision in his mind of trying to kill a blonde kid.

He didn't know why but it really shook him… he watched as Luffy fell down.

He headed to his destination and met with his friend Sabo.

"Hey Ace, what's wrong?" asked Sabo.

"Garp brought over some kid to live with us." Said Ace.

"And?" asked Sabo.

"I don't know… I just… I knocked him off the bridge and I feel guilty." Said Ace.

Sabo stared at Ace, it just sound strange coming from him.

"How can you feel guilty?" asked Sabo, "He annoying you wasn't he?"

"Yeah…" sighed Ace.

They continued their plans of buying a pirate ship, and Ace did his best to push Luffy out his mind… even if for some strange bizarre reason he felt guilt.

(End of Flashback)

Once again the swords melted before they could pierce his body.

"You're cheating!" yelled Mr. 3.

"I told you! I ate the Flame Flame Fruit!" yelled Ace.

"Fine! I'll have to finish you!" yelled Mr. 3.

Ace watched as Mr. 3 created a large well... Mecha suit to fight Ace.

"Seriously?" asked Ace with a sweat drop.

(Flashback)

For the past week Ace had been feeling guilty about Luffy, it also didn't help that he would always hear the bandits complaining about him.

Sabo was the only he could turn to, and Sabo was confused about the whole thing about his guilt involving Luffy.

Thankfully Luffy returned, bruised and battered but alive.

"What happened to you and were have you been?" asked Dadan.

"I was chased by wolvers in the gorge." Said Luffy.

Ace sighed, he was relived but he didn't know why…

That night he stared at Luffy, he didn't want to see the kid hurt but he didn't know why.

"Damn it…" muttered Ace, "What is it with you…"

(End of Flashback)

Ace look at the Mecha suit… Mr. 3 tried to punch him but Ace just melted it like it was nothing.

At this point in time the sane part of Mr. 3's brain realized, "Yeah… this is getting stupid…" and took back control.

"I give up!" yelled Mr. 3.

"It's about time!" yelled Ace.

Mr. 3 collapsed in what remained of his Mecha Suit.

Ace decided to just lay down for the time being.

He looked up to the sky.

"Ever since we were kids we had a bond… I didn't understand it…" he thought.

(Flashback)

For days Ace when to go steal money and treasure but he always found ways to ditch Luffy, but in ways where Luffy wouldn't get hurt.

Then one day Luffy managed to find him with Sabo… as it turns he found about his stash and got kidnapped by a pirate…

Luffy refused to tell the pirates where it was and when the two young boys realized that Luffy would never blab they went to rescue him.

After that Ace learned the other reason why Luffy followed him, it wasn't just that Luffy felt connected to him somehow, but also Ace was the only he had due to the fact he hated Mountain Bandits and he couldn't return to the village.

From that day on, Luffy joined Ace and Sabo in whatever they did… and whatever strange bond they had strengthen and maybe they could get Sabo in somehow…

(End of Flashback)

Ace sighed… maybe he should go find the others… after all this wasn't done yet…

Meanwhile with Ginta and Mr. 5 the fight began…

"All right! Let's this started!" yelled Ginta.

But with Mr. 5's Seal who knew what was going to happen…

Next Time: Ginta and Mr. 5 fight, when Mr. 5 taps into his new seal who will over power who? Will Mr. 5 lose himself to Orochimaru's power? Find out next time!


End file.
